Una ultima oportunidad
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Shampoo engaña a Ranma para que tome una medicina haciéndole pensar que es para curarse de la maldicion de Jusenkyo cuando en realidad es para dejarlo en su forma femenina para siempre. Sin embargo..la trampa de la amazona era que tal cura solo es posible si se acuesta con una persona antes de que pasen 24 horas después del hechizo. ¿Que hará Akane? ¿Y Ranma accederá desesperado?
1. El descubrimiento de Shampoo

Holaaa chicos y chicas estoy de nuevo con otro fanfic que me han pedido de nuevo algunos que de nuevo haga un lemon.

Este es un poco mas de lo mismo, cosas misteriosas de por medio y como no de nuevo la amazona anda metida en medio del asunto.

En fin espero que os guste pues tendrá un poco de todo, escenas comprometidas, lemon y por supuesto mucho mucho amor.

Un RanmaXAkane de siempre vamos.

En fin espero vuestras rewiews que tanto me animan a escribir.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi y no utilizo las historias como animo de lucro unicamente es por ocio y diversión.

Bueno ahí va.

UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO 1_EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE SHAMPOO

Habían pasando ya unos 2 años después de la boda fallida en donde todo el mundo acabo peleándose mientras Ranma y su padre perseguían un estúpido barril.

Posteriormente Ranma se disculpo como siempre de su prometida quien le perdono una vez mas como siempre hace aunque haciendo un trato con él.

Le pidió que no le volviera a hacer daño y que no discutirían ni le hiriera moralmente como siempre hace con ella.

Ranma vio justo lo que le pedía a cambio del perdón y acepto el trato comportándose como un buen amigo con su prometida. Al mismo tiempo la peliazul decidió ir a la universidad y salir con sus amigas para no pasar tiempo con Ranma y enfriar sus sentimientos sobre este. La pobre chica aun se sentía dolida y si pasaba mucho tiempo con su prometido quien la abandono en el altar con el traje de novia a cuestas podría llegar a reventar y despotricar sobre el...pues desde hace tiempo le guarda el rencor de aquel abandono en un día tan importante para ella.

La joven de los Tendo se deshizo de su traje de novia rompiéndolo a añicos y decidió aquella noche que seria la ultima en la que su amado le volviese a romper el corazón.

Principalmente la estrategia de la peliazul era pasar el máximo tiempo fuera de casa y no coincidir con Ranma en la universidad ni en ningún sitio por muchas ganas que tuviese, pues aun sentía mucho por él y tenia tentaciones de volver a las andadas.

Ranma también había ido a la universidad, pero no pasaba tiempo con Akane aunque es cierto que el distanciamiento de su prometida solo le creaban mas ganas de estar con ella.

Los chicos ya estaban mas mayores, habían cumplido 19 años y tenían necesidades típicas de los jóvenes de esa misma edad.

El chico de la trenza seguía a las andadas con sus locas prometidas aunque el solo miraba en la dirección que tomaba Akane y unicamente observaba los movimientos que hacia la chica, investigando en todo el momento si saliera con un chico para espantarlo por supuesto sin que ella lo supiera...pues ella nunca debía saber que el realmente la amaba...

Los padres de los chicos después de lo sucedido entre los jóvenes y lo distantes que ahora estaban, pues solo se relacionaban para discutir estaban dejando a un lado lo de la boda al menos hasta que viesen que Akane perdonase del todo al pequeño Saotome. Decidieron no agobiarlos mas con el matrimonio y dejarles hacer lo que quisieran sin presionarlos...y quizás también se estarían planteando el tomar la decisión de dejarles libre, ya que el daño que el joven de la trenza había ocasionado a la pobre chica era elevado como para pedirle a Akane que aun así accediera al matrimonio con este.

Aun con todo el ambiente en casa era bueno y tranquilo...ahora mas que nunca debido a la ausencia de las discusiones de los enamorados.

Nabiki ya iba por el tercer año en la universidad, estaba haciendo empresariales y le iba muy bien.

Kasumi se había comprometido al doctor Tofu y estaban ahorrando para la boda.

Los padres de los chicos estaban también distraídos planeando la boda de la mayor de los Tendo y no pensaban en que estaban perdiendo la unión Tendo-Saotome.

Todos los demás estaban en sus quehaceres diarios menos la amazona que se había ido a un viaje para encontrar alguna solución a sus problemas en Nerima.

No podía soportar que a pensar de que Ranma no se casara con la chica violenta que aun así la rechazara y quisiera estar solo, pues sabia que Akane no quería nada con el por lo dolida que estaba y razones tenia.

La vida en Nerima era muy monótona y la inmadurez de Ranma la desesperaba. Necesitaba captar su atención o cambiar algo...aunque fuese de ella misma.

No podía regresar a su tribu sin Ranma y no podía al mismo tiempo vivir mas en la misma situación en Nerima soportando los caprichos de un inmaduro indeciso, pues ella...ya había madurado en parte y quería ya soluciones rápidas aunque fuese a golpe de varita.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente Ranma no quisiera nada con ella por su condición de maldita de Jusenkyo y esa fobia horrible que tenia a los gatos, así que decidió cambiar eso de ella.

La amazona harta de su maldición y de que al mismo tiempo su prometido la rechazara constantemente decide hacer un viaje a Tailandia donde le hablaron de posibles curas para los malditos de Jusenkyo.

Shampoo viajo a una aldea perdida en la nada donde trabajaban mucho con hierbas y flores con poderes extraños. Eran hechiceros de vudú o druidas que hacían algunas pociones especiales...sobretodo para curaciones.

Logra meterse en una tienda de curanderos y pregunta sobre malditos de Jusekyo y sus posibles curas y un curandero que ademas se dedica al ocultismo intenta ayudarla.

_Perdone señorita, ¿busca algo? _pregunta en idioma chino muy amable el curandero deduciendo por el aspecto de la chica su nacionalidad.

_Si señor. Yo busco una cura o solución para mi maldición. Agradezco mucho que sepa mi idioma...hace todo mucho mejor. _se alivia la amazona al no tener que explicar las cosas con el poco idioma que sabe.

_¿Maldición? Entonces...seguramente sera la maldición de Jusenkyo... ¿cierto? _deduce por experiencia el dependiente de la tienda.

_Si...de Jusenkyo. Me transformo en gato. Me caí en una de las fuentes malditas y no puedo tener una vida normal.

_Ya...bueno es que esa maldición...aun no hemos encontrado cura. Todos los años vienen muchos de allí con la esperanza de curarse y no podemos hacer nada. Lo siento.

La china se pone a llorar a la desesperada delante del curandero quien se apiada de la bella chica.

_Lo siento hija es que no hay cura para eso de momento...es una maldición muy fuerte.

_Yo es que...estoy enamorada de un chico que tiene fobia a los gatos.

_Ummm eso es un problema pero bueno...debería de ser mas comprensivo.

_Bueno es que...ademas esta prometido a una marimacho que ahora ni siquiera le hace caso...

_¿Quien? ¿Ella a él o él a ella? _pregunta intrigado el curandero.

_Ella...desde que él la dejo plantada en el altar en el dia de su boda fallida la chica violenta pasa de él y este no hace mas que seguirla a todas partes con esperanza de recuperarla. Yo quiero tenerle a el y pensé que buscándole una cura podría estar tan agradecido a mi que terminaría por casarse conmigo. _dice llorando desconsoladamente.

_¿Él también es un maldito de Jusnkyo?

_Si...y su mayor meta hasta ahora es curarse de la maldición. Por eso la dejo precisamente en el altar a su novia. La abandono por una cura.

_Mmm eso es interesante... _dice rascándose la barbilla pensativo el curandero.

_¿Mmm? ¿porque dice eso? _deja de llorar intrigada la bella amazona.

_Tu...realmente buscas algo para tener a tu amor mas que una cura en si de la maldición de Jusenkyo, ¿verdad?

_Si...cierto es. Pero también lo hacia por curarle a el como es tan importante...

_Por eso tengo algo para ti. No es una cura...si no mas bien lo contrario. Lo creamos para curar la maldición. Pretendíamos dormir al espíritu del cuerpo con esta medicina para después sacarle del cuerpo del maldito pero salio mal y hace lo contrario.

_¿Que quiere decir?

_Pues digamos que..es una medicina que lo que hace es que realmente se duerma el espíritu bueno...el del dueño real del cuerpo.

_Pero...a mi no me gustaría que Ranma siempre fuese una mujer. Ademas...¿que ganaría con eso? ¿Que Akane no lo quisiera de ese modo?

_¿No me digas que se transforma en mujer? Jajaja, normal que quiera curarse siendo un hombre...pobrecillo... _ríe sin poder evitarlo el curandero.

_Bueno entonces ¿que ganaría yo con eso?

_Nada.

_¿Entonces porque me lo propone?

_Pues porque tiene una manera de deshacerlo que es la que le interesa...

_¿Mmm? ¿cual? _se intriga la amazona.

_Esa medicina hará que su espíritu real se duerma para siempre después de un día de ingestión. A continuación tiene 24 horas para curarse de ese hechizo. Si no...sera para siempre el otro espíritu.

_¡Oh dios mio! ¿y que hay que hacer?

_Debe de...hacer el amor con alguien antes de que pase las 24 horas si no...el espíritu lo abandonara durmiéndose para siempre.

_¿Como? ¿Hacer...el...amor?

_Si. Descubrimos que el acostarse con alguien rompía el hechizo, porque despertaba a el espíritu de la persona que ha sido hechizada. Desharía los efectos de la magia de ese hechizo.

_¿Y como sugiere que conseguiré que el se acueste conmigo?

_Pues muy fácil...usted ofrézcale esa cura como remedio para la curación para que pique en el anzuelo engañándolo. Y así consiga tomarse la medicina y caer en la trampa. No debe de ser muy difícil sabiendo los desesperado que parece que esta al dejar a su prometida a cuestas con el traje de novia abandonada en el altar.

_Ya...pero...eso ser un poco...vergonzoso. ¿No? No se si Ranma sera capaz. _dice pensativa.

_No tendrá mas remedio que aceptarlo y hacerlo contigo. Solo lo sabrás tu, procura que no lo sepa nadie mas.

La amazona queda pensativa y con una mirada maliciosa piensa en ese plan aceptando el medicamento.

_Esta bien. Le haré caso. Deme la medicina por favor que pagare lo que sea. _acepta la china con decisión.

_Muy bien señorita. Venga que se la daré enseguida. _le invita el amable curandero.

El intrigante dependiente de la herboristeria le lleva a una trastienda y saca un saco con una de las píldoras que contiene tal hechizo.

_Tome. Es una pastilla. Sera fácil de tomar...y ya sabe...dese prisa en hacerlo con el antes que pase 24 horas si no...me temo que tendrá que convivir con que nunca mas lo vera en su forma masculina entonces. Es importante que lo haga cuanto antes...y que no lo sepa nadie. Que esteis solos y no le de tiempo a nadie a intervenir. _explica el curandero a la china.

_Muchas gracias. Tome el dinero...y estoy muy agradecida por los consejos, creo que me esta ayudando muchísimo. _agradece la amazona y sale de allí con el objeto querido en busca de su victima...el chico de la trenza...su amado airen.

Muy ilusionada con sus posibles logros de conseguir a Ranma la amazona se dirige alegre rumbo a Nerima con la esperanza de que todo entre los chicos siga igual para poder engañar al amor de su vida.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno corto pero esta bien como introducción. Espero que os guste y os parezca interesante...¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿conseguirá Shampoo embrujar a Ranma con la medicina? ¿conseguirá que Ranma acceda a hacerlo con ella para salvar su cuerpo de la maldición? ¿Que hará Akane si se entera?

Bueno os esperan emocionantes episodios.

Nos leemos

atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	2. Una visita inesperada

CAPITULO 2_UNA VISITA INESPERADA

En Nerima un sábado cualquiera donde los jóvenes planean sus salidas y sus quedadas para las fiestas, estaba transcurriendo naturalmente.

Akane estaba probándose unos vestidos que le había pedido a su amiga Yuka quien se los prestaba últimamente mucho mas habitual, sobretodo cuando salían de fiesta con los amigos de la universidad.

El chico de la trenza ya estaba acostumbrado a estas ultimas salidas de la chica y aunque él sabia que ella era incapaz de traicionarlo aun después del daño que le había hecho, no podía evitar sentir celos con saber que cualquier tipo se le puede acercar para cortejarla.

Por esa misma razón Ranma no las acompañaba, pues temía volverse loco de celos y armar alguna de las suyas y por lo tanto empeorar la relación.

La mañana transcurre muy bien, Ranma entrenando en el dojo y Akane por fin se despide de su amiga Yuka.

Toda la familia se reúne para comer y hablar de sus planes de fin de semana.

_¿Akane sales hoy de marcha con los amigos de la universidad? _pregunta la mediana de los Tendo.

_Si, ¿queréis veniros? _apuntaba amablemente a todos incluido Ranma quien ni siquiera la mira desaprobando sus salidas nocturnas.

_No, yo tengo un cumpleaños de un amigo. Gracias por la invitación Akane. _añade Nabiki.

_¿Y tu Ranma? ¿Vienes? _insiste Akane sabiendo ya la respuesta del joven que tanto intentaba esquivar.

_Ya sabes que no. No me gusta salir de marcha por ahí. Detesto las discotecas y la gente de la noche, pero muchas gracias de todas formas por invitarme Akane. _dice molesto.

_Ranma...eso son cosas de la edad. Es normal salir con tus amigos de la universidad. Deberías de venir un día, lo pasamos muy bien. _intenta convencer la peliazul.

_No. Mi manera de divertirme no es esa.

_Es por si te pones celoso con algún chico que se le ocurra acercase a Akane, ¿verdad cuñadito? _dice con alevosía la adinerada chica.

_¿Y quien iba acercarse a Akane? No tengo ningún motivo de estar celoso. _dice como siempre estropeando todo.

_Para que lo sepas yo no salgo para ligar. Ademas Nabiki tiene razón, siempre te ha molestado que saliese de marcha por la noche...pero no lo vas a reconocer porque no estas en posición de protestar después de lo mal que te has portado conmigo._dice molesta Akane.

_He dicho que no me molesta. Es mas...te viene bien para sentirte bien contigo misma. _dice intentando molestar a la chica.

_Yo ya me siento bien. Ademas no siempre se sale para ligar.

_Cierto...porque Ranma ya anda ligando con sus prometidas, no necesita salir para ligar... _arremete Nabiki para incomodar a su cuñado quien se esta yendo de la lengua.

_Bueno a mi eso no me importa. _dice molesta Akane ocultando su rostro mirando al plato.

_No voy a ligar por ahi con nadie. Que vaya a verlas no quiere decir nada...son mis amigas también como también lo son los chicos de la universidad de Akane. Así no tenéis derecho a decirme eso. _recrimina a su cuñada.

_Pero si que me dices que voy a ligar a mi...sabiendo como soy...desde luego no has cambiado nada Ranma. Por mi sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya te lo dije después de aquel día que me dejaste tirada por un estúpido barril. Ya se que desde hace tiempo solo te ha importado tu ego y tus cosas y lo mas importante para ti voy curarte de la maldición...solo vives para eso.

_¡Oye tu no sabes lo que es vivir con esto!. _dice molesto levantándose de la mesa golpeando con ella con sus palmas de la mano alterado.

_Claro que lo se...yo también he sufrido tu desgracia de transformarte. Me has arrastrado a tus alocadas aventuras a tus locas prometidas. Si que se que es eso...sin transformarme. _explica Akane recordando todo lo que siempre había hecho por el.

_Ya claro...es lo mismo si. Pues a ti no te ha besado una chica por primera vez...

_No. Me beso un idiota que se creía que era un gato. _dice molesta levantando la voz.

_...muy aguda... _dice muy cortado Ranma sin saber que decir.

_Bueno chicos mejor sigamos comiendo tranquilos que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo sin oíros discutir. Pensábamos que ya os lleváis bien. _intenta calmar los humos Genma.

_Pues ya has visto que no. _dice desganada la peliazul sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

El joven de la trenza se queda mirando muy enfadado a su prometida quien ni siquiera levanta la vista sobre el disgustado chico y decide dejar la mesa.

_Esta bien. Como veo que sigues sin perdonarme creo que en esta casa sobro. Me voy, ya no puedo mas. _dice saliendo de allí corriendo a su habitación.

_¡Espera Ranma! ¡Hijo! _intenta calmar Soun a su yerno.

_Papa mejor déjalo estar, quizás necesita estar solo.

Todas las miradas ahora iban hacia Akane quien intentaba hacer como si nada, pero finalmente deja de comer y se agobia por la situación.

_Akane hija...¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir así? _pregunta molesto el patriarca de la casa.

_No estoy de ninguna forma papa. Nunca aprobé este compromiso y esta claro que Ranma y yo no nos queremos...como deberíamos.

_No me mientas. Se que tu estas enamorada de Ranma y él e ti. ¿cuando lo vais a reconocer? Tanto tu como él sois unos niñatos consentidos. _dice cada vez mas molesto.

_¡Basta papa! Tu no entiendes nada. No voy a perdonar a alguien que después de haber arriesgado la vida por el me deje tirada por un barril. Si le perdono...destrozare mi autoestima una vez mas y no pienso permitirlo. Se acabo. Que Ranma haga lo que quiera con sus vida que yo haré lo que quiera con la mía. A ver si de una vez por todas os hacéis a la idea de que no vamos a casarnos ni estar juntos nunca. _dice muy molesta Akane levantándose de la mesa para marcharse a su habitación.

_¡Akane espera! Solo quiero que seáis felices hija. _intenta convencer Soun.

_Pues si quieres que seamos felices deshaced esta farsa de una vez y dejadnos en paz. _dice dejando del todo a la familia comiendo.

Los dos cabezones están en sus habitaciones. La peliazul intentando estudiar un poco para adelanta algo de sus estudios y así poder salir tranquila sin agobios sobre volver pronto.

Aunque no quería admitirlo ella aun quería al chico de la trenza pero lo que mas deseaba era olvidarse de él como novio, pues es algo que hacia mas de 2 años se había mentalizado y la universidad le estaba ayudando de veras a desenvolverse en su nuevo entorno.

Quizás era posible que se hubiese pasado con Ranma pero lo cierto es que le vendría muy bien que su amado abandonase su casa para poder respirar mas y olvidarse de una vez de él.

No podía ocultar los celos que sentía cuando veía al joven Saotome paseando con sus prometidas adjudicadas y por esa misma razón, al no verse con los derechos de protestar para proteger sus sentimientos sobre el chico intenta no pasar tiempo en casa ni cerca de él y pensar lo menos posible en sus idas y venidas con las chicas.

Las salidas y relaciones con los amigos de la universidad la estaban evadiendo mucho de sus sentimientos y desviando bastante la atención sobre lo que Ranma hacia o no hacia.

Por momentos se estaba arrepintiendo y deseaba correr hacia la habitación de Ranma y pedirle disculpas, pero tenia que seguir con ese berrinche para ver si él reaccionaba yéndose de allí. No querrías echarlo ella misma de una patada del rencor que le tiene...seria mejor así...

En el cuarto de invitado un enfadado Saotome se encontraba intentando hacer la maleta centrado en su rabieta pensando en el rencor de la peliazul y las ganas que hace tiempo sentía de decirle cuanto la quería.

Que había madurado mucho y no era capaz de decirle lo tanto que siente todo lo que le hizo pasar...pero por otro lado no soportaba la indiferencia que Akane parecía tener con él y que le hubiese apartado de su vida de esa forma.

Su estúpido ego salia sin querer, no podía soportar que él fuese el único que esta celoso de sus salidas ni de que ella pasase tanto tiempo fuera.

Concentrado en irse de casa y deshabitar la habitación en cuanto antes es interrumpido por un toque en la puerta pidiendo una invitación a la estancia.

Por momentos Ranma mira esperanzado esperando que sea su aun prometida para pedirle perdón...pero escucha otra voz también muy familiar para él y tanto detestaba sobretodo cuando siempre intentaba provocarlo.

_¿Cuñadito se puede pasar? _pregunta con maldad la mediana de los Tendo.

_Es tu casa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras... _dice sin ni siquiera mirar a la puerta ahora mas enfadado que antes por la decepción de que no fuese Akane quien fuese a verle.

La codiciosa chica abre la puerta despacio y entra en la habitación. Observa como el joven Saotome recoge la ropa refunfuñando como otras veces había hecho.

Nabiki se planta delante de él con los brazos cruzados en estado de omnipotencia. El chico de la trenza molesto intenta hablar con ella aun siguiendo recogiendo su ropa doblándola deprisa.

_Ranma... ¿que haces?

_Irme de aquí. Ya os he dicho que no estoy bien. Tu hermana me odia.

_Y razones tiene...ademas ella si no recuerdo mal ya te perdono por aquello de la boda...no deberías de seguir con ello recordándoselo tanto, ¿no crees?

_Si es verdad que conoces tanto a tu hermana sabrás que no me ha perdonado por aquello, ya has visto que no quiere ir conmigo a ningún sitio y que esta siempre fuera de casa, apenas puedo relacionarme con ella y encima para colmo sale los fines de semana con otros chicos...no lo soporto. No soporto esta situación Nabiki...

_mira...así con tus ataques de celos y encima burlándote de su feminidad no haces nada mas que apartarla mas de tu lado. _explica Nabiki.

_¿Y quien ha dicho que quiera que este a mi lado?

_¿ves? Mira que eres tonto...

_Mira Nabiki estoy harto...en parte tu siempre me estas provocando...

_Porque pienso que debes de cambiar ciertas cosas. Solo lo hago porque veo que estas desperdiciando las pocas posibilidades que tienes de hacer las paces con ella.

_Ella no va a perdonarme...así que mejor que lo asimile. Ya llevamos mas de 2 años sin apenas relacionarnos y desde que Akane ha entrado a al universidad esta cada día mas fría y distante conmigo.

_Ranma, eso es porque no quiere estar contigo, porque aun siente cosas hacia ti...porque no quiere perdonarte...ella es muy tozuda, le hiciste mucho daño y la mejor manera de que te perdone es que no seas tan egoísta. Tu aun sigues mostrándote así de egocéntrico, burlándote de ella y yéndote con tus prometidas entonces la perderás para siempre.

_Si vuelves a lo mismo entonces mejor sera que me dejes que tengo cosas que hacer... _invita a salir de su habitación a la manipuladora Nabiki.

_Ranma...

_¡Que! _dice molesto esta vez.

_Akane aun te quiere...no lo estropees mas. _dice abandonando la habitación.

El joven Saotome queda pensativo en la conversación con su cuñada que a pesar de que lo saque de quicio era cierto que había buenas intenciones en esas palabras.

Queda un rato reflexionando y se tranquiliza. Agotado de la tensión del momento el joven Saotome se tira en el futon descansando su cuerpo y suspirando.

Pasan las horas y ambos jóvenes se tranquilizan...cosa que ahora no les costaba tanto por la madurez que habían adquirido los últimos dos años después de la boda fallida.

Son las 8 de la noche y Akane ya se dispone para salir a la discoteca con sus amigos.

Cuando va a ir al baño para retocarse el maquillaje se topa con el chico de la trenza saliendo de él, pues al parecer se había dado una relajante ducha.

El joven de la trenza salia con solo una toalla y se encuentra a su aun prometida mirándolo embobada sin saber que decir.

Un rubor en las mejillas de ambos crece al verse en esas circunstancias después de aquella discusión que por momentos habían olvidado.

La familia estaba abajo preparándose para la cena y eran ajenos a ese encuentro de la pareja espontaneo en el pasillo del segundo piso.

_Ranma... _suspira Akane.

_Tranquila ya...ya he terminado. Puedes entrar. _le da paso dejando un hueco en el pasillo.

_Esta bien. Gracias. _intenta pasar la joven peliazul.

Cuando Ranma comienza a abandonar el pasillo es interrumpido por su aun prometida.

_Ranma. Espera un momento por favor. _se acerca de nuevo al chico.

_Dime. _se para en seco apoyándose en la pared sujetándose mejor la toalla.

Los nervios de Akane eran notables por la situación de ver a Ranma en ese modo.

Aunque vivían en la misma casa aquello de encontrárselo como la primera vez que le vio le ponía muy tensa y era evidente que él también lo estaba.

_Ranma yo...quería disculparme. Lo siento. Por favor...no te vayas de casa. _dice muy triste mirando al suelo.

_No te preocupes. No estoy enfadado. Es culpa mía...es normal que estés así conmigo. Solo he actuado como un energúmeno...por supuesto que...es normal que se te acerquen muchos chicos en la discoteca porque aunque no lo haya admitido nunca siempre te he visto una chica muy bonita y atractiva. Lo que pasa es que fui lo suficiente estúpido como para no valorarlo. Por eso sentía tantos celos de Ryoga en su tiempo...el no sentía ninguna vergüenza de reconocer que te quería ni lo hermosa que siempre te ha visto. _dice sonrojado mirándola a los ojos.

_Ranma esto yo...no me gusta que estemos siempre así.

_No me voy por ti. Me voy por mi. Porque se que mi presencia aquí te incomoda. Por eso pasas mas tiempo con tus amigos dela universidad.

_Ranma yo no quiero que te vayas pero...es que...no se como explicarte. Estoy dolida por lo ocurrido y no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Lo intento pero es que no puedo...lo siento mucho.

_No tienes porque disculparte. Tienes razón de estar así conmigo. Por eso es mejor que me vaya de aquí. No me iré hoy porque no quiero que parezca un rebote...me iré con el tiempo y así no sera tan drástico ni incomodo para ti. _dice intentando salir de allí el joven de la trenza dejando a la peliazul en el pasillo pensativa.

Cuando esta a punto de abandonar el chico de la trenza el pasillo no puede evitar tener que reconocer algo por los sentimientos de la chica aconsejado por Nabiki.

_Por cierto...no voy contigo a la discoteca porque no quiera salir ni estar contigo, si no porque me volvería loco de celos si veo que alguno se acerca a ti y te amargaría la noche a ti y a tus amigos. _y una vez dicho lo que sentía abandona el pasillo con una Akane desconcertada por la acción de su aun prometido.

_Ranma... _deja escapar de sus labios agradablemente sorprendida.

Pronto llega la hora de marcharse y la joven de los Tendo abandona su hogar en la aventura de todos los fines de semana junto a sus amigos los universitarios no sin antes observar la ventana de si prometido quien se encontraba en su habitación ya que estaba la luz encendida.

Ya son mas de las diez. La peliazul había también salido a cenar como siempre con sus amigos antes de ir a la discoteca habitual.

La familia ahora cena tranquilos y no sacan el tema del mediodía para que Ranma de nuevo no salga enfadado hacia su habitación. Estaban mas tranquilos de ver que el chico no había abandonado la casa aun y que se lo haya pensado mejor.

Por esa misma razón no lo agobiaban con la historia sucedida al mediodía.

La tranquila cena era interrumpida por alguien que tocaba a la puerta.

Todos miran extrañados la puerta y se miran entre ellos, pues no es hora habitual de visita.

Quizás a la menor de los Tendo se les hubiese olvidado algo...como por ejemplo las llaves. Y Nabiki aun estaba en el baño arreglándose.

_¿Esperáis a alguien? _pregunta Soun extrañado.

_Yo no. _admite Ranma.

_A lo mejor vienen a ver a recoger a Nabiki. _insinúa Ranma.

_Voy a ver quien es. _se levanta la siempre amable Kasumi.

_No, ya voy yo. _se adelanta Ranma.

Cuando el joven de la trenza abre a puerta encuentra a una agotada Shampoo que venia de viaje.

_¿Shampoo? ¿Que haces aquí y a esta hora? ¿Tu no estabas de viaje? _pregunta impresionado por el estado de la amazona.

_Airen, Shampoo tener algo muy importante para ti que traer de muy lejos. ¿quieres venir un momento con Shampoo? _dice maliciosa la china.

El joven Saotome mira primero a ver si había descubierto su familia quien era y entorna un poco la puerta.

_Mira Shampoo...no quiero líos ahora estoy bien y no quiero mas follones contigo. _explica Ranma ocultándola a su familia.

_¿Ranma quien es? _pregunta Soun.

_Nadie...es alguien que se a equivocado. _finge Ranma quitando importancia.

_Airen, ser importante...creer a Shampoo. Te interesa. _insiste a amazona.

_Esta bien. Dentro de 1 hora nos vemos en el parque de Nerima. _dice mientras entra en la casa sigilosamente para no ser escuchados.

_Shampoo esperar, no faltar a la cita airen. _se despide la amazona aun con la puerta cerrada en sus narices.

La china abandona la casa de los Tendo y se dirige a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse algo mas sugerente sabiendo lo que le podía esperar esa noche con su amado airen.

Con una de sus sonrisas maléficas planea su conquista mientras va saltando por los tejados de Nerima precipitándose a su cita con Ranma.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis otra entrega., intentare ser mas constante en mis entregas p0ara no haceros sufrir mucho...jeje que se que os interesa...

Bueno veremos que pasara pues parece que Akane esta fuera de sitio y Shampoo lo va a tener muy bien...¿Ranma caerá en la trampa de la amazona?

Bueno veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y como siempre agradezco vuestras respuestas.

Un saludo

atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	3. ¿Un chica para siempre?

CAPITULO 3_¿UNA CHICA PARA SIEMPRE?

Mientras los inquilinos de la casa de los Tendo recogen la cena, la codiciosa Nabiki se dispone a salir al cumpleaños mencionado en la comida del mediodía a la familia.

Ranma esta un poco nervioso porque le vean salir por la noche y mas después de la discusión de este mediodía con su prometida quien parecía que estaba mejor la cosa, no quería estropearlo mas e intentaba salir desapercibido sin decir a donde ha quedado por miedo a que le regañen o se entere Akane.

Cuando parece que todos están entretenidos viendo la tele y Kasumi recogiendo la cocina preparando las cosas del día siguiente, aprovecha para darles una escusa y salir en busca de la amazona que hace un buen rato que le esta esperando ansiosa en el parque con su nuevo descubrimiento.

Ocultando su nerviosismo le da a la familia una escusa de salida a esas horas de la noche asomándose al salón con timidez y un poco mas arreglado que de costumbre...porque imaginaba que la amazona le pediría algo especial y por si acaso iba mas guapo que de costumbre.

_Esto...voy a pasarme por la discoteca donde se encuentra Akane...he decidido salir un rato. Nos vemos dentro de un rato no me esperéis despiertos. _se despide Ranma nervioso.

Todos los inquilinos lo miran extrañados...¿Ranma yendo a una discoteca? Que extraño...

Pronto el joven de la trenza llega a la cita con la amazona sigilosamente para no levantar sospechas ni el mal humor de su prometida si se enteraran alguien.

La china le esperaba malhumorada de pie de brazos cruzados ella...también iba bien arreglada con un traje chino muy elegante y sugerente que no pasaba inadvertido para el joven de la trenza quien no podía evitar sonrojarse al verla.

Aunque al mismo tiempo imaginaba que la china le pediría algo importante al aparecer con semejante indumentaria lo cierto es que también estaba nervioso porque sabría que tendría que rechazarla...aun con lo bella que la veía el solo pensaba en la peliazul que se estaría divirtiéndose en algún sitio probablemente con algún universitario.

Al ver el rostro enojado de la amazona el joven de la trenza se disculpa por su tardanza.

_Hola Shampoo...etto...siento la tardanza. Es que tenia cosas que hacer... _se disculpa nervioso con una mano en la nuca típico gesto de timidez en el joven Saotome.

_Aiya...Shampoo estaba empezando a enfadarse mucho con airen.

_Lo siento Shampoo...ahora dime...¿que es eso tan importante que quería enseñarme? _dice mientras observa si la amazona lleva algo en sus manos.

_Mmm...si. Aquí llevar con cuidado pues ser la única. _dice mientras se saca un sobre pequeño marrón del cananillo de sus senos, gesto que pone nervioso a Ranma quien mira hacia otro lad o nervioso por si los ve alguien.

La china se lo ofrece para que lo vea a su amado y este lo observa con detenimiento.

_Ábrelo Airen. Ser para ti. _le sonríe maliciosamente la amazona.

Ranma la mira un poco indeciso pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy intrigado pòr saber que hay en ese sobre.

Con mucho cuidado con miedo a que sea alguna trampa, abre despacio el sobre y dentro de este encuentra una pastilla muy pequeña de color verde dentro.

El chico de la trenza ahora mira sin entender nada a la china quien observa nerviosa a su amado airen.

_¿Que...que es esto Shampoo? _pregunta extrañado cogiendo la pastilla con cuidado mirándola con mas atención.

_Ser una píldora. ¿no ves?

_Si... es una píldora. Pero... ¿para que es?

_Ser una píldora especial, única en el mundo. Ser una píldora que necesitar Ranma...sobretodo tu airen. _ofrece la amazona gentilmente.

_¿Mmm? ¿Una pildora especial? ¿Y que hace especialmente?

_Pildora curar maldicion de Jusenkyo para siempre. _dice con determinación la china.

_¿Cura la maldición de Jusenkyo? _dice el joven de la trenza aun incrédulo.

_Si. Para siempre. Es la única que encontré en Tailandia. Ser de un curandero importante de alli y no hay mas que esa. Shampoo la compro por mucho dinero y la guardo para ti.

_Gracias Shampoo...eres muy amable aunque...mmm un momento... ¿y que quieres a cambio? Porque esto sehguro que no es algo altruista y realmente quieres algo de mi... _dice desconfiado de la amazona.

_No Airen. Shampoo saber que tu querer a chica violenta y en viaje darse cuenta. Shampoo tener este detalle para ti por todo las molestias hasta ahora hacer a ti y familia. Shampoo apreciar a airen de verdad y querer lo mejor para él...por eso Shampoo renunciar a cura para tu curarte. _intenta ser amable la china ocultando sus verdaderas ideas.

_Esta bien. ¿Y como funciona? _pregunta ilusionado aun casi sin creerla.

_Pues...se toma con agua y ya esta. Aquí haber una fuente en el parque. _dice la amazona mientras le señala al ingenuo Saotome la fuente.

_¿Y ya esta? ¿Y me curo así sin mas? _pregunta ansioso Ranma.

_Su supone que si, al menos eso explicar curandero. _convence la china.

Ranma la mira aun con mas detenimiento porque aunque tiene ganas de probarlo no se fiaba de la china y razones tenia...pero finalmente toma aliento y mirando con determinación a Shampoo decide tomarla no sin antes remorderle la conciencia.

_Shampoo...yo...no merezco que hagas esto por mi. Tomatela tu...es lo justo. No quiero aceptarlo...eres tu quien ha viajado y descubierto...y te has gastado mucho dinero...no quiero que me ayudes. Ya buscare otra cura tomatela tu, te lo mereces. _le ofrece a la amazona.

_No Ranma por favor...tomar tu. Por favor...hacerlo por Shampoo...para que Shampoo se sienta bien...a Shampoo no le gusta que te trasformes en chica y seguro que a Akane tampoco. Es única oportunidad de curar. No mas bodas fallidas ni peleas absurdas, se termino con esta pastilla tu vida volver a normalidad. _intenta convencer con éxito a su airen quien la mira sorprendido del comportamiento altruista de la amazona.

El joven de la trenza mira la pastilla de nuevo con decisión y de nuevo a la china y finalmente ingiere la pastilla bebiendo seguidamente el agua de la fuente que le ayuda a tragarla.

Cuando la ingiere siente un sabor realmente amargo provocandole arcadas.

La amazona sonríe con malicia al ver que su airen se tomo la pastilla...pues su plan ha resultado.

Había sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba, pues la el joven que tanto amaba aparentemente, seguía siendo ese famoso egoísta de Nerima que bien todos conocen y no había dudado mas en curarse a la mas mínima oportunidad.

Si dejo perder en la boda al amor de su vida estaría dispuesto a consentir que la amazona no se curara cediéndole a el la anhelada pastilla.

_¡Puag! ¡Esto esta asqueroso! Se nota que esta hecha de hierbajos apestosos. _dice asqueado el joven de la trenza mientras tosa debido a las arcadas.

_Ranma ya tomar pastilla...

_Si...voy a …..voy a comprobar que va bien. _se precipita Ranma hasta la misma fuente y se moja como puede el cuerpo.

La amazona lo mira sonriendo con victoria pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy nerviosa por la posible reacción del chico. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiese odiarla para siempre.

Con mucha ilusión el chico se moja todo el cuerpo, pero para su desgracia comprueba que el cuerpo de nuevo de cambia como siempre y se transforma en esa pelirroja tan familiar.

Asombrado se mira con incertidumbre.

_¿Mmm?Me he transformado...es posible que a lo mejor... ¿tarde en hacer efecto? _pregunta mirando a Shampoo esperanzado.

_Ser posible Airen...quizás esperar un poco mas.

_A ver si no funciona esto...es posible que tenga muchos años ya.

_El curandero decir que si funciona correctamente. Esperaremos resultados. _sonríe la amazona con malicia.

Ambos van hacia el restaurante de Shampoo para buscar agua caliente y se transforma en chico para esperar un tiempo a que la pastilla haga su efecto.

Las manos de Ranma temblaban de emoción y desesperado miraba el reloj para ver si después de la primera hora notaba algo nuevo o no se transformaba de nuevo en chica.

Muy nervioso pasea por toda la estancia. Shampoo observa su comportamiento pensativa y lo observa también atentamente para ver si si cuerpo hace algo extraño.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Ranma emite un esplendor extraño pero aun sin saber porque desaparece.

El joven de la trenza mira entusiasmado a la amazona quien ya ve que esta obteniendo poco a poco lo que quería.

_¿Shampoo? ¿Lo has visto tu también? ¡He brillado!

_Siii Shampoo también haberlo visto.

_Voy a ver si me he curado. _dice precipitándose al lavabo para darse con agua fría.

Cuando se echa el agua fría el cuerpo de él de nuevo comienza a hacerse femenino como siempre...ningún cambio.

Ranma mira desilusionado a Shampoo y frunce el ceño.

_Sigo...transformándome...no lo entiendo...si la pastilla me ha hecho algo, yo lo he sentido y mi cuerpo ha brillado. _dice muy triste sentándose en el suelo conteniéndose la rabia.

La amazona sigue callada y espera que se le pase el momento de rabia para entrar ella en acción con su propuesta.

Poco a poco la china se va acercando al chico y le mira con determinación muy seria...y poco a poco un mueca se va convirtiendo en una sonrisa maléfica.

_¿Shampoo? _pregunta Ranma extrañado al ver el gesto de la amazona.

_Ranma...que tonto ser...tu caer en trampa de Shampoo. _ríe mientras se agacha de cuclillas para poner su rostro a la altura de la pelirroja quien le mira desconcertada.

_¿Que diablos me has hecho Shampoo? Esto...esto es un truco. Pensaba que habías cambiado y que podía confiar en ti. _se indigna.

_Pues ya ver que no poder confiar en mujeres chinas. Tu estar ahora hechizado. Tu cuerpo en menos de 1 día se convertirá en mujer para siempre. Nunca mas volverás a ser un hombre. _sonríe con malicia.

_¿Que? ¿Porque me haces esto? Dime como curar esto, por favor. _implora Ranma cogiendo a Shampoo del brazo fuerte agitándola con odio.

_Si que haber una forma de romper hechizo.

_¿Cual es?

_Si tener relaciones sexuales antes de la medianoche de mañana tu ser liberado del hechizo.

_¿Como?

_Airen...algún día tendríamos que hacerlo...seguro que tu apetecer mucho hacerlo...ser un hombre tan solicitado. Shampoo se ha vestido así para ti... _se le insinúa la china poniéndola uno de sus muslos encima de las piernas de él.

_¡Quítate! ¡No pienso tocarte ni dejar que me toques! _se levanta empujando a la amazona con asco.

_Pues si no hacerlo con Shampoo ser chica para siempre. Tu pensar...en ello...tener un dia o menos para pensarlo.

_¡Ni hablar! No pienso hacerlo contigo. Prefiero mil veces ser una mujer para siempre que tocarte de esa forma. ¡Te odio! _dice muy enfadado

_Ranma...no te queda otra solución...Shampoo te ayudara a curarte si quieres.

_¿Ese era tu plan? Como sabes que yo estoy desesperado por curarme incluso accedería a hacerlo contigo con tal de no quedarme así para siempre...y por supuesto harías lo que fuese porque Akane lo supiera para que me abandone. Pero esta vez no te saldrá bien y no caeré en tu trampa... _dice dejándola allí de brazos cruzados.

_¡Ranma! Si no estar con Shampoo no estar con nadie. Seras una chica para siempre y no sabrás lo que es estar con una mujer en tu vida en forma de hombre. ¿Te crees que Akane querrá casarse con una mujer? _dice riendo con malicia de la desgracia del joven de la trenza.

_A diferencia de ti ella siempre me ha aceptado como soy y nunca me ha tenido que hechizar para conseguir que la quiera. Olvídate de mi y si tengo que seguir siendo una mujer toda la vida lo haré. _dice muy enfadado alejándose de la amazona quien lo mira con despecho.

_Airen, ya saber donde estoy. Ven a buscarme antes de la siguiente medianoche. _dice la china de cabellos purpura mientras ve a su amado marchar.

El joven de la trenza busca desesperadamente ayuda y acude muy a su pesar por la noche a la consulta del doctor Tofu con la esperanza de que le dijera que eso no era mas que una mentira, pues aun debía saber si eso era otro método de la amazona de engañarle y no existiera tal medicamento.

El pequeño Saotome portaba el sobre de la herboristeria y ahí le daría rienda suelta al doctor para averiguar sobre esa pastilla.

Toca la puerta y al rato se enciende la luz de la casa. Un somnoliento doctor sale a recibirle en bata de estar por casa. Aunque era tarde no era la primera vez que la familia Saotome-Tendo iba a horas poco comunes para la gente normal y no se sorprendía de verle ahí.

_¿Ranma? ¿Ocurre algo? _pregunta intrigado mientras se restriega los ojos.

_Doctor creo que tengo un problema y necesito su ayuda. _pide Ranma apurado.

_Claro. Pasa. _invita el doctor somnoliento.

La pelirroja se sienta en la sala de espera y muy nerviosa moviendo los dedos de las manos explica al doctor que le ocurre.

_Siento haber tardado en abrir, es que estaba sin gafas y tenia que ponérmelas porque sin ellas no veo nada, jeje. _intenta tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

_Yo...siento haberle despertado doctor. Pero es urgente créame. _dice conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

El señor Tofu mira preocupado a la bella pelirroja y se sienta al lado de ella para consolarla.

_Ranma...dime que ocurre. ¿es Akane? _intenta averiguar el doctor.

_No...soy yo. Doctor...¿podría darme agua caliente para cambiar mi forma por favor? Quiero ser hombre el mayor tiempo posible. _dice mientras lo mira a los ojos contenido.

_¡Claro! Entra en el baño y pon el agua caliente y ya esta. _invita el doctor a pasar en el baño.

_Gracias doctor. _se dirige Ranma la baño.

_Ahí dentro tienes toallas Ranma. Puedes usarlas. _dice el siempre amable doctor.

_Gracias. Ahora mismo salgo para no hacerle perder mucho el tiempo.

_Tranquilo Ranma. Voy a preparar un poco de té mientras tanto.

La pelirroja entra en el baño y de inmediato se mete en el baño para sumergir su cuerpo en agua caliente.

Rápidamente se sale y se mira en el espejo como hombre con mucho detenimiento.

Pensaba en que ya no se vería mas de esa forma y por primera vez observaba su cuerpo con detenimiento y las facciones de la cara ahora después de unos años mas masculinas, menos infantiles que cuando conoció a la familia Tendo. Pensaba en su piel y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de abrazar a Akane contra su aun pectoral fuerte. Ni de su altura que tanto le gustaba tener...su pelo...todo.

Con un gran esfuerzo se viste y sale por fin del baño.

Fuera le esperaba un doctor mas despejado y un té caliente servido en la mesa. Estaban ambos ya sentados en el sofá y por fin Ranma le cuenta al doctor lo ocurrido.

_Doctor...creo que esta vez he metido la pata con Akane de verdad. _dice el joven de la trenza mirando al frente deprimido.

_¿Porque?

_Shampoo me volvió a hacer una trampa y yo por idiota como siempre he caído.

_¿Shampoo? ¿No se volvió a su país o algo así? Si no me equivoco estaba de viaje.

_Si, y ha vuelto...a por mi. Y ha ido a por todas...como sabe que Akane y yo terminamos muy mal después de lo de la fallida boda pues...se ha aprovechado. Y yo...he sido un ingenuo y egoísta. En parte me esta bien empleado por como me he portado siempre. _se recrimina el joven Saotome.

_Ranma...no digas esas cosas. Bueno...ahora dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar? _se intriga el doctor.

_Pues Shampoo me dio algo que trajo de un curandero tailiandes. _dice mientras le muestra el sobre donde iba depositado la pastilla que había tomado.

El doctor lo coge con mucho cuidado y lo observa mientras Ranma le explica todo.

_Vera ahí dentro había una pastilla. Shampoo me dijo que era un cura contra la maldición de Jusenkyo pero lo cierto es que es todo lo contrario...dentro de 24 horas seré una mujer...la maldición me absorberá y nunca recuperare mi cuerpo. _explica muy triste.

_Ya...veo que...aquí esta el nombre del curandero en el sello del sobre. Mmmm...este curandero es famoso en Tailandia...es verdaderamente bueno.

_Si. Me dijo Shampoo que sus hechizos son irreversibles. No se puede hacer nada...

_¿Que te dio exactamente?

_Una píldora de hiervas que sabia a rayos. Dice que es la única que había...claro que es mentira...lo que hace es lo contrario. Ella me engaño para que me la tomara.

_¿Realmente ha llegado Shampoo hasta ese extremo? No lo entiendo...ella también pierde si te quedas para siempre como chica.

_Es que...hay una forma de parar el proceso...y es por eso que ella me quiso engañar.

_¿Ah si?

_Si.

_¿Y cual es?

_Pues según Shampoo...es teniendo sexo con alguien. Por eso ella me ha dicho que lo hiciera con ella, lo que pretende es que lo haga con ella y Akane se entere...no me lo ha dicho pero es lo que creo que tenia planeado con esto.

_¿Y si sabes como se cura porque me pides ayuda?

_Pues porque tenia la esperanza de que usted con todos los conocimientos en medicina que tiene encontrara otra forma de curarme que Shampoo no me quiso decir...y supongo que también estaba un poco dudoso de que fuese mentira todo, aunque es cierto que de mi cuerpo salio un haz de luz cuando me tome aquella asquerosa píldora. _explica Ranma enfadado.

_Por lo que me dices si esa píldora es del curandero que pone en el sobre seguro que es real, porque ese hombre es muy famoso. Lo siento Ranma...creo que no te queda mas remedio que hacer lo que Shampoo te pide por si acaso. Sea verdad o sea mentira...puedes perder mas si no lo haces.

_¡Pero yo no seria capaz de hacer una cosa así! _se indigna Ranma.

_Pues tienes que serlo...ademas tienes ya 19 años es normal en esa edad hacerlo incluso antes...no seria algo tan raro.

_Pero es que yo no quiero hacerlo con Shampoo. Ademas no estoy preparado para ello.

_Pues Ranma me temo que es lo que hay...no hay nada que hacer...debes de acceder...

_¡No puedo hacerle eso a Akane! Me odiara para siempre...y parece que últimamente estamos mejor..no quiero estropearlo por culpa de la china loca esta que esta obsesionada conmigo. _dice conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

_Ranma...¿y si se lo pides a Akane? _intenta solucionar el doctor.

_¿A... Akane? _dice muy sonrojado Ranma mientras se le pasan miles de imágenes con ella en esas circunstancias.

_Si. Ademas de que ella es tu prometida aun... ¿no habéis roto el compromiso, verdad?

_No, pero porque nuestros padres no quieren. Akane después de la boda lo quiso romper pero su padre no le dio nunca el visto bueno. Ademas...ella no se si me quiere ya...solo esta dolida conmigo y siente rencor hacia mi. _dice muy triste el joven de la trenza.

_¿Y que esperas? ¿Quedarte como una mujer para siempre? Así también perderás a Akane.

_¡No puedo pedirle eso a Akane! _se pone muy nervioso el pequeño Saotome.

_¿Y si a Shampoo? A Akane le vas a ofender si no le cuentas la verdad y si descubre que antes lo has hecho con Shampoo que con ella.

_¡No pienso hacerlo con Shampoo! ¡antes ser mujer para siempre que eso! Estoy desesperado pero no tanto... _rompe finalmente a llorar.

El doctor lo mira con pena y se acerca al chico para animarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_Ranma...¿tu estas enamorado de Akane? Dime la verdad.

_Pues claro que si, y mucho. Estoy loco por ella...pero...soy una persona muy complicada y me cuesta mucho reconocer mis sentimientos a todos. Detesto que la gente sepa lo que siento...

_Ranma hazme caso y ves a pedírselo a Akane. Ella te va ayudar.

_¡No! Tu no sabes como se ha enfriado nuestra relación. Siempre esta saliendo con sus amigos y con otros chicos, a mi me esquiva y ya no se enfada ni siquiera conmigo. Ya ni siquiera se pone celosa cuando me voy con otras chicas.

_Porque no te ve con ellas. Ya has dicho que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

_¡No puedo pedirle algo así! Ya hizo bastante cuando arriesgo su vida en Jusenkyo para después yo hacerle todo aquello...no pienso repetir lo mismo. No puedo consentir que haga algo tan importante como eso conmigo, no me lo perdonaría después de lo mal que me he portado con ella.

_Ranma, ella te quiere. Estoy seguro. Ve y pídeselo a ella para que te ayude.

_Si se entera que todo esto es por mi culpa y que esa Shampoo en medio no querré ni siquiera escucharme. La conozco.

_Por esa misma razón que la conoces sabes que ella seria incapaz de dejar que te pasase algo malo. Se guardaría su orgullo y cedería con tal de ayudarte. Akane es así.

_Ella...esta ahora en una discoteca de fiesta con unos amigos en a universidad. No puedo pedirle eso allí mismo.

_Pero tienes hasta mañana hasta medianoche. Habla con ella cuando puedas...aunque yo iría a buscarla.

_Ya..hablare con ella cuando venga a casa...si es que al final se lo pido. No lo se...es probable que decida no decirle nada y que la maldicion se apodere de mi cuerpo para ser na mujer siempre. Prefiero eso mil veces mas que volver a dañar a Akane. _dice levantándose desanimado.

El joven de la trenza se va hacia la puerta y antes de despedirse el doctor el hace un consejo.

_Ranma...¿te has parado a pensar...que si te quedas en forma de mujer...nunca podrás abrazar o sentir el cuerpo de Akane como hombre? ¿...y desde luego...no poder hacer el amor con ella nunca?

El joven de la trenza lo mira asombrado por sus palabras en las que apenas había pensado abrumado por el tema de la maldición.

_...

_Ranma...no pienses que se te acaba el tiempo. Ve en busca de ella y pídeselo...es la ultima oportunidad que tienes para no perderla.

_...lo pensare doctor. Voy...a casa. _dice marchadose de allí cabizbajo.

El doctor mira como se aleja el chico preocupado y se mete en su casa a descansar.

El joven Saotome llega a casa y sube al baño para lavarse la cara, pues no quería que notase nadie que había llorado.

Se mira en el espejo pensativo y comienza a recordar momentos en los que casi beso a Akane. La de veces que había deseado acariciar su piel desnuda y sus cabellos. Las veces que la había abrazado accidentalmente apretándola contra su pecho. Como la protegía cuando estaba asustado ofuscandola dentro de su cuerpo. Esa sensación de calidez que sentía en su cuerpo cuando la chica estaba tan cerca suya o encima...

Recordaba las miles de veces que Akane casi reconocía que lo quería, en el rubor de sus mejillas cuando sus sentimientos hacia él se hacían evidentes.

Cuando le hizo comerse ese asqueroso pastel de cerezo para saber si era el hombre de su vida...verdaderamente...ella lo amaba...solo que el no lo valoro nunca. Ahora necesitaba valorarlo mas que nunca y en busca de ella para no dejarla escapar nunca mas.

El solo pensar que no podía volver a ser un hombre para alguna vez poseer el bello cuerpo de su aun prometía le daba martillazos el corazón...y lo peor...que Akane nunca mas lo volviese a desear por no ser el hombre que es.

Después de mucho pensar se mira de nuevo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que no quería ser una mujer para siempre. Y de que no quería nunca mas el no sentir el cuerpo de Akane estrujarlo como un oso invadiendo el frágil cuerpo de la peliazul.

_¡Tienes que hacerlo Ranma! _se animo a él mismo apretando los puños para contener la rabia.

Con un impulso sale corriendo en busca de su aun prometida que se encuentra aun en la discoteca con sus amigos universitarios.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno espero que lo encontréis interesante...veremos si era capaz de decírselo a Akane y si Akane accederá a las necesidades de Ranma.

Espero que os haya gustado el episodio.

Nos leemos y agradezco vuestras rewiews.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	4. ¿Porque es todo tan dificil?

CAPITULO 4_¿PORQUE ES TODO TAN DIFICIL?

En alguna discoteca del barrio de Nerima una entretenida Akane Tendo se encuentra bailando con sus amigos de la universidad.

Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando entre copas y disfrutando del ambiente de la noche.

La pequeña peliazul estaba como siempre siendo el centro de atención de muchos chicos quienes la miran con recelo, pero lo cierto es que la joven de ojos castaños solo tenia sus ojos posados en una persona quien ahora la busca desesperadamente.

Ya es bastante tarde y el grupo de amistades de Akane se retiraría pronto a casa, pues ya la madrugada les afectaría mucho en su rendimiento escolar.

Akane aunque intentaba divertirse no hacia mas que pensar en la ultima conversación de Ranma y lo que le preocupaba que el chico dejase de luchar por ella rindiéndose marchándose de su casa.

Ella aunque en parte buscaba el escapar de el y olvidarse para siempre echando tierra de por medio saliendo con sus amigos, tenia esperanzas que quizás algo sucediese algo en el chico de la trenza que le hiciera cambiar de opinión de repente.

Y lo cierto es que aquellas cosas que le había reconocido en el pasillo de su casa con esa toalla cubriendo las partes nobles del joven que anteriormente hacia 3 años había visto en el baño de su casa, era un paso para ver algún cambio en el chico.

Pero mucho debería de cambiar para ella plantearse el hecho de volver a entregarle su corazón.

Muy pensativa la peliazul es interrumpida por uno de sus amigos del grupo quien siempre tenia intenciones con ella como novia, pero lo cierto es que sabe el pasado de la chica y que aun esta ligada a ese compromiso del que nunca quiere hablar.

_Akane. Nos iremos pronto a casa... ¿quieres un ultimo baile? _pregunta el joven del grupo como todas las noches hacen cada vez que están a punto de irse.

_¡Claro! Siempre lo hacemos. _accede inmediatamente la joven de los Tendo muy halagada.

La menor de los Tendo sale a la pista de baile junto con su acompañante de los fines de semana quien ya se cree algo con derecho sobre la chica al pedirle siempre su ultimo baile.

Los amigos van bailando alegremente cuando alguien coge por el hombro al acompañante de Akane de esa noche.

El chico mira sorprendido a la persona que le esta cogiendo del hombro y se aparta para verle el rostro.

El cuerpo del joven es apartado y la incrédula Akane ve sorprendida de quien se trata.

Un serio chico de la trenza que tan bien conoce la peliazul la mira con determinación y algo nervioso por la situación.

_¿Me disculpas un momento? Quisiera bailar con mi novia. _dice Ranma amablemente dentro de sus celos contenidos apartando al mismo al chico sin dejarle opinión a opinar debido a su posesiva forma de actuar.

_¡Claro! _dice el amable joven molesto mientras mira extrañado el comportamiento de su amiga.

Ranma enseguida releva al chico y coge a Akane para bailar con ella, algo que no se le ha dado nunca muy mal que haría mejor si no tuviera ese sentido del ridículo tan grande.

La peliazul accede aun boquiabierta y esperando alguna excusa del comportamiento de su aun prometido quien la reclama de esa forma apartándola del grupo de sus amigos.

_Ranma...¿que pasa? ¿te ocurre algo?_dice en susurro.

En cambio el chico de la trenza no dice nada y sigue bailando con ella en la pista con las demás personas ajenos a los pensamientos de sus amigos quienes miraban embobados el comportamiento de la pareja que tan poco les tiene acostumbrados.

La pareja se le nota tensa, a Akane porque no entiende que esta haciendo Ranma...quizás seria por una ataque de celos que le había reconocido antes en casa o bien porque sinceramente algo serio le va a decir. En cambio a Ranma no hacia mas que rondarle por la cabeza la desesperación por curarse del problema que tiene y por otro lado...el disfrutar de estar así con la que es el amor de su vida antes de que por desgracia termine siendo una mujer toda la vida.

La canción que se encontraban bailando termina y los alumnos aplauden pidiendo mas.

Akane mira incrédula aun la acción de Ranma mientras sus amigos la llaman para decirle que se marchan a casa y despedirse.

A la peliazul le cuesta reaccionar porque no es capaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Ranma quien la miran con determinación aunque sigue sin tomar el paso.

_¡Akane! ¡Nos vamos! _se escucha de fondo las voces de sus amigos que la reclaman.

La menor de los Tendo reacciona y aparta la mirada de Ranma mientras lo suelta de las manos intentando ir hacia sus amigos.

Cuando la peliazul se va apartando de Ranma para ir en busca de sus amigos la mano de Ranma la agarra fuertemente de su muñeca y la atrae hacia el apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Akane le mira aun sorprendida sin entender nada quedándose estática.

_Ranma... ¿que estas haciendo? ¿por que actúas así? Suéltame por favor que nos están mirando todos. ¡Aquí no!_se altera a chica al ver el acercamiento del joven de la trenza tan impulsivo.

El pequeño Saotome en cambio lo único que hace es mirarla a los labios y la besa impulsivamente ante la mirada de todos.

La inesperada acción del pelinegro asusta a la chica quien abre los ojos como platos sin saber como reaccionar esperando que en algún momento el joven de la trenza la suelte.

Las miradas de los amigos de Akane estaban centrado en la reacción de ambos jóvenes que se besaban apasionadamente en medio de todo el mundo, algo que la peliazul siempre había esperado algún día de él...ese paso tan importante para ella sentirse querida y eso es algo que siempre había sabido el joven de la trenza.

Poco a poco el ojiazul suelta a su sorprendida prometida y esta aun lo mira asombrada.

De nuevo Akane mira a sus amigos quienes los miraban bobos al resto de las personas que conocían a la pareja que se encontraban en la misma discoteca.

_Ranma. ¿porque has hecho esto delante de todos? _le dice con las mejillas encendidas.

_¡Akane te quiero! _confiesa sin aun soltar las muñecas de su prometida quien intentaba zafarse todo el tiempo para salir corriendo de allí.

_¿Que has dicho? ¡Ranma por favor delante de toda esa gente no!.

_Es lo que siempre has querido...que lo reconociera delante de todos.

_¡Suéltame! _intenta soltarse la joven de los Tendo.

_Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi. Me da igual que lo sepan todos.

_¡Ranma! ¡Basta! Mira no se que demonios te ha pasado pero si es por lo de este mediodía ya te perdone lo de la boda, pero por favor no me hagas esto ahora...yo...estaba muy bien así.

_¡Akane!

_¡Que!

Ranma esta apunto de decirle que le ocurre pero de nuevo ve el comportamiento de la chica y lo que le acaba de decir...que estaba así muy bien...y se repente se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no quería su reconocimiento y que realmente había cambiado mucho durante esos dos últimos años.

A muy su pesar la suelta y se resigna mirando al suelo. Akane le mira incrédula y no entiendo de repente esa reacción del atrevido Saotome.

_Ranma...¿que te ocurre? ¿porque no vamos a hablar a un sitio donde estemos solos? _coge ahora de la mano a su afligido prometido.

_¡No puedo pedírtelo!

_¿El que?

_No puedo hacerte eso...ahora que estas tan bien...

_Ranma por favor vamos a otro sitio y hablamos. Tranquilizate...

_¡Akane!

_¡Que!

_Mira bien mi rostro por favor...acuérdate de mi...acuérdate de mi rostro...y de mi cuerpo...

_¿Como? _pregunta mas sonrojada que nunca sin entender nada.

El joven de la trenza coge el cuerpo de su prometida y lo abraza fuertemente y pone una de sus manos en su pectoral.

_¿Ranma que haces? ¡Párate quieto! _dice con las mejillas hirviendo mientras mira nerviosa a todo el mundo que le rodea que disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaban dando los chicos ahí en medio de la pista de baile.

_¡Akane! ¿Puedes sentir bien mi cuerpo? ¿Notas mis pectorales masculinos? _dice restregando la mano de la chica por su pecho.

_¿Ranma porque haces esto? No entiendo nada...por favor...explícame porque actúas así...no pareces tu. _intenta zafarse del joven de la trenza.

_Lo siento Akane...yo...es por tu bien...yo...tengo...tengo que irme... _dice soltándola de golpe y sale corriendo de allí.

_¡Ranma espera! _dice la peliazul mientras lo persigue como puede.

El chico de la trenza enseguida se pierde de entre la gente y a Akane le cuesta mucho alcanzarlo de manera que la menor de los Tendo termina sola ante la mirada de todos.

Los amigos de la peliazul la arropan enseguida y le ayudan a buscar al joven de la trenza.

Por otra parte Ranma había logrado escapar de aquella situación y descansa apoyando en una de las paredes del recinto en donde se encontraba su amada buscándolo desesperadamente.

_No he podido hacerlo...oh dios mio...seré un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer toda la vida...es mi penitencia por todo el daño que le he hecho siempre...todo esto me lo merezco...y debo de dejar a Akane en paz y que sea feliz el resto de su vida. No puedo decirle que haga eso por mi...ya ha hecho bastante y supe valorarlo. _dice para si mismo mientras brotan lagrimas por sus ojos sin cesar.

Después de reponerse un poco el chico de la trenza va abandonando el lugar hacia un rumbo que aun no sabia que seguir.

La pequeña de los Tendo sigue buscando a su aun amado esperando alguna explicación a esta forma de actuar de él. Había hecho algún cambio que estaba esperando hacia tiempo pero que no había sido capaz de reaccionar ante él.

_¡Ranmaaaaa! ¡Por favor no huyas! ¡Ranmaaaa! _oía el joven de la trenza a gritos desde la distancia.

Aun oyendo las suplicas de su prometida se contenía el tener que ir a buscarla, pues no soportaba escuchar la llamada de su amada sin ser atendida.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí rápido! _corría rápidamente para no ser descubierto mientras poco a poco iba dejando atrás las voces que pegaba la menor de los Tendo.

Después de estar un buen rato buscando en vano a su prometido la menor de los Tendo decide dejarles a todos para ir a casa a buscarlo pensando que quizás allí podría encontrarlo para pedirle alguna explicación sobre su actitud en la discoteca.

Pronto la menor de los Tendo llega a su casa e investiga por todas partes y no lo ve.

Decide dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa e incluso mira por el tejado lugar donde a veces ambos se escondían de la gente.

Muy frustrada no lograba entender nada y esperaba en el salón de su casa a oscuras a que el joven de la trenza amaneciera en algún momento sin despertar a nadie para no preocuparles.

En alguna parte el chico de la trenza iba decaído en su desgracia vagabundeado por las calles de Nerima sabiendo cual seria su destino al haber renunciado el hecho de pedirle algo así a Akane.

Pero pronto la soledad del joven Saotome es interrumpida por la amazona de cabellos purpura que al parecer estaba esperándolo en la calle.

Una figura que el tan bien conocía le esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la calle y reía maliciosamente.

_Lo sabia...sabia que Airen no ser capaz de hacerlo...no ser capaz de haberle pedido a chica violenta que hiciera amor con él...ser demasiado atrevido y ella muy poco femenina...airen tu necesitar una mujer como Shampoo con las ideas mas claras. _dice con malicia mientras se acerca a un deprimido Ranma que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarla a la cara.

_Shampoo, te he dicho que me olvides. Prefiero antes ser una mujer toda la vida que acostarme contigo. Con la única persona que lo haría ya sabes quien es...y no pienso pedírselo.

_Tu ser muy poco inteligente...tu no saber a que enfrentarte...venga Ranma...Shampoo no decirle nada a chica violenta. _dice acercándose al chico insinuantemente.

_¡Te he dicho que no me toques! ¡Me das asco! ¡Yo me doy asco! ¡Todo esto es por mi puta culpaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _grita desesperado.

La amazona lo mira asustada y se aleja un poco del chico.

_¡Ranma estar loco! ¡No gritar así! Shampoo solo querer estar contigo...el compromiso con Akane siempre ser una mentira...vosotros no quereros nunca.

_¡No! ¡Porque lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es decir solo mentiras! Y ahora...es muy tarde... _dice cabizbajo.

_Venga Ranma...solo ser una noche con Shampoo y todo volver a la normalidad. _de nuevo lo intenta la amazona convencerlo.

_¡Apártate de mi! ¡Te odio! ¡Si te toco sera para matarte! _dice con odio el joven de la trenza muy desquiciado por la actitud de la amazona.

La china se asusta de veras esta vez y sale de allí corriendo dando un salto no sin antes chinchar al joven Saotome con una de sus frases.

_Mañana a medianoche seras una mujer toda la vida...si no para Shampoo no ser para nadie. Juju. _ríe maliciosamente la china mientras abandona al chico abrumado.

La luz del sol comienza a alumbrar la casa de los Tendo y el teléfono suena despertando a la agotada Akane que se encontraba en el salón de la casa esperando a Ranma.

La desesperada peliazul coge el teléfono muy nerviosa esperando que sea su prometido dando alguna explicación o paradero.

_¿Diga? _dice desesperada Akane.

_¿Akane? Soy el doctor Tofu.

_¿Doctor? ¿Ha pasado algo? _dice nerviosa Akane.

_Eso llamaba yo...para preguntar si ha pasado algo. ¿Ranma esta bien?

_No lo se. No esta en casa. _dice muy nerviosa Akane mirando a todos lados.

_Vaya... ¿y le has visto esta noche?

_Ehh si...ha venido a la discoteca a verme esta noche, él...esta...esta muy extraño esta noche. _le desvela al doctor muy sonrojada recordando lo ocurrido entre ellos.

_¿No te ha pedido nada...en particular?

_Bueno lo cierto es que...se ha comportado muy raro pero no me ha preguntado nada, mas bien se ha dedicado a decirme cosas que en su sano juicio no hubiese hecho. Pero...no se...que le ocurre...es como si se hubiese despedido de mi, esa es la sensación que me da. Ayer discutimos fuerte y me dijo que se iba de casa...es posible que haya tomado esa decisión. _dice muy triste Akane.

_Dios mio...no te ha dicho nada...no ha sido capaz de contarte lo que le ocurre... o bien se ha resignado o bien va a hacer una tontería que se arrepentirá toda su vida. _dice el doctor meditando lo que Ranma puede estar haciendo.

_¿Como dice? ¿Que ocurre con él doctor? ¿Que le esta pasando? _pregunta asustada.

_Akane...es mejor que vengas aquí...creo que me meto en donde no me llaman pero creo que tu intervención es vital para la calidad de vida de Ranma. Pásate por mi consulta esto es mejor hablarlo a solas. _dice el doctor muy serio.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Voy para allá! _sale corriendo colgando el teléfono rápidamente.

Ranma había ido a un parque a ver el amanecer, el ultimo como hombre. Observaba como muchas personas se iban a hacer su día a día.

Estaba pensando en como seria su vida siendo una mujer...y cada vez aquello le hacia sentirse mas miserable e infeliz.

Que pensaría Akane de su nueva condición...y si realmente lo querría a pesar de todo..piensa al mismo tiempo todo lo que debería de cambiar el para que su prometida le siga queriendo pero...¿y lo desearía como mujer? Y él...no tendría la tentación de querer tener de nuevo un miembro masculino con el que poseer el cuerpo de su prometida. Es imposible pensar en esas cosas cuando uno es un hombre, pero lo cierto es que ahora mas que nunca le preocupaba el hecho de hacer el amor con ella, como si de golpe se tratase.

Tan de repente como que le vienen unas ganas imperiosas de hacerlo con ella y experimentar aquella primera vez entre ambos...prefería perder la virginidad como hombre porque como mujer sabia que nunca lo haría porque no querría que ningún hombre penetrara su cuerpo femenino.

Después de meditar mucho decide ir a casa y pegarse un buen baño para quitarse el previo calenton que llevaba encima pensando en momentos calenturientos que nunca tendrá con su aun prometida.

Cuando llega a casa observa que todos aun están durmiendo, se asoma a la habitación de la peliazul pero ve que allí no se encuentra nadie...pues al parecer quería al menos disculparse por irse de allí aunque no le cuente la verdad del asunto para que ella no lo convenciera de hacerlo.

_¿Ummm Akane no esta en casa? ¿se habrá quedado a dormir a casa de algún amigo? Bueno...en tal caso sera mejor para mi y así evitare la tentación de tener que contarle porque actuó así en la fiesta sin escaparseme la verdad. _piensa el joven Saotome mientras regresa a su habitación.

La menor de los Tendo se precipita hacia la consulta del doctor Tofu y este enseguida con los ojos somnolientos la recibe.

_Akane pasa. No te preocupes por las horas...no he pegado ojo apenas en toda la noche. _invita a entrar a la ojerosa peliazul que estaba muy nerviosa.

La menor de los Tendo esta tan nerviosa que es incapaz de sentarse y no hace mas que dar vueltas a la habitación cosa que pone muy nervioso a doctor quien la mira preocupado.

_Akane tranquilizate. _intenta calmar el doctor.

_¡No puedo! Cada vez que usted nos dice algo de que tenemos que hablar siempre es algo muy muy muy malo y mas viendo el comportamiento de Ranma anoche no me extrañaría que algo gordo oculta. Y como siempre...soy la ultima en saberlo... _se frustra la peliazul comenzando a llorar.

_¡Espera Akane! Aun no te he contado nada. ¡Traquilizate que todo tiene solución! _intenta calmar a la joven de los Tendo.

_Finalmente la chica de ojos castaños reacciona sentándose e intenta escuchar lo mas serena posible lo que el galeno intenta explicarle.

_Anoche...Ranma vino a mi casa. Después de medianoche...me despertó para contarme algo que le había ocurrido. Por favor no te enojes pero Shampoo tiene que ver con todo esto...esa amazona se la volvió a jugar. Al parecer ella lo engaño haciéndolo pensar que le iba a dar una cura a su maldición...y le dio todo lo contrario.

_¿Como? ¿que demonios le ha hecho esa loca amazona? Mira que es tonto quedando con ella sabiendo como es..._dice indignada.

_Akane por favor...atente a lo que te estoy contando y déjate de esas cosas ahora...es tarde para pensar en ello...si lo que no tenemos es tiempo.

_¿Entonces que pasa?

_En resumidas cuentas...a medianoche del día de hoy...Ranma sera una mujer para siempre...lo que le ha dado Shampoo hará que su maldición le absorba el cuerpo por completo y que nunca mas pueda a volver a recuperar su cuerpo de hombre.

_¿Como? ¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser! _se altera la menor de los Tendo.

_Si...es lo que ella le ha dicho...y parece que es verdad porque según el sitio de donde vino el medicamento es de un medico ocultista que ademas es muy famoso en su país. Así que...habrá que ver que ocurre... _se resigna el doctor.

_Claro...por eso ese comportamiento...él...quería despedirse.

_¿Si? ¿Que te dijo?

_Pues...bailo conmigo delante de todo el mundo en la discoteca y después me...me...me beso y me dijo que...bueno me dijo que me quería y eso...y yo...no comprendí nada. _dijo muy sonrojada.

_...¿Y no te dijo nada mas? _intentaba averiguar el doctor.

_No se...es que actuaba muy raro, me hizo tocarle el pectoral y después me abrazo fuerte y me dijo que me acordara de él y su rostro...y de su cuerpo masculino... ¿es entonces por eso? ¿era una especie de despedida? _decía con ojos llorosos.

_Así es... _dice el doctor sonriendo con dulzura sabiendo que era lo que pretendía Ranma.

Con un suspiro el doctor decide ayudar al chico de la trenza, pensaba que la menor de los Tendo lo debería de saber porque seria ella misma quien primero sufriría...sin mencionar a Ranma...así que toma aire y le cuenta lo que la peliazul necesita saber.

_Akane...hay algo que debes de saber... _dice muy serio mirando a la sorprendida chica.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno bueno parece que la cosa se pone interesante... ¿que pasara entonces? Se arreglaran las cosas?

Esperemos mas en el siguiente episodio!

nos leemos y gracias por vuestras rewiews

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	5. Honor por amor

CAPITULO 5_HONOR POR AMOR

El joven de la trenza llega a la casa de los Tendo. Ya puede escuchar los típicos ruidos que hace Kasumi al preparar el desayuno y dejarlo todo listo para hacer la compra al mercado tan temprano como siempre va ella.

La amable chica sale a recibir al visitante que podia ser , Ranma, Nabiki o Akane y resulta ser el joven Saotome que tenia un aspecto bastante desalentador.

_Buenos días...Kasumi. _dice triste Ranma.

_Ranma... ¿estas bien? ¿de donde vienes? ¿Y Akane no esta contigo? Anoche nos dijiste que ibas a la misma discoteca con sus amigos y hoy amaneces sin ella... _dice nerviosa Kasumi.

_¿Como? ¿Akane no ha llegado aun a casa? _dice nervioso el pelinegro.

_No...bueno hace algún tiempo me había parecido oír el teléfono pero...es probable que se hubiesen equivocado porque no había sonado mas veces. Es posible que fuera Akane diciendo que se quedaba a dormir con alguien de la facultad. _se preocupa la amable chica por su pequeña hermana.

_Pues veras es que yo me fui antes que ellos de la discoteca...yo...voy a ir a buscarla. _dice muy nervioso Ranma.

_No creo que pase nada Ranma se habrá quedado a dormir con alguna de sus amigas, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hace. Esperemos un poco a ver... _tranquiliza a su cuñado.

_Esta bien, esperare un poco y si veo que no aparece antes del mediodía o da señales de vida iré a buscarla. _logra calmarse el joven de la trenza aun estando bastante preocupado pensando en como dejo ayer noche a su amada en la discoteca buscándolo desesperadamente.

En la consulta del doctor Tofu se respiraba ambiente nervioso, pues el galeno se iba a atrever a decirle a Akane lo que su prometido no había querido.

La peliazul lo escucha atentamente sabiendo que lo que le va a decir no le gusta nada así intenta prepararse para el susto.

_Akane...hay una manera de parar esto que Ranma no ha querido contarte precisamente porque aunque no lo creas él te quiere de verdad. _explica el doctor.

_Bueno yo...no estoy muy segura de eso pero la verdad es que anoche me dejo impresionada con esa forma de actuar, por momentos pensaba que era otra persona.

_No...Akane escúchame...lo que le ha hecho Shampoo tenia una finalidad y era...era...bueno...quería hacerlo con Ranma. _se sonroja el doctor.

_¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer que? _no entiende la peliazul.

_Pues...hacer el amor. Ya sabes...tener relaciones sexuales con él, lo quería obligar a ello... _intenta explicar el doctor.

_Bueno eso es algo que siempre ha querido y siempre le ha hecho chantajes de ese tipo incluso en Jusenkyo. Pero...no se que ha cambiado ahora el asunto...imagino que le habrá dicho de darle la cura a cambio de acostarse con ella...es tipico en Shampoo pedirle esas cosas. _deduce Akane intentando comprender lo que el doctor le intenta explicar.

_Akane creo que no me comprendes lo que quiero contarte.

_Si...se que me quiere decir... _dice suspirando.

_Bueno ya lo has averiguado juntando piezas del puzzle. _se alivia el doctor.

_Así que por eso me dijo todo eso...porque...iba a acceder a hacerlo con Shampoo con tal de curarse...y por eso estuvo tan sincero con sus sentimientos hacia mi en la discoteca, porque sabia cual iba a ser mi reacción cuando me enterase que se ha acostado con Shampoo. _dice triste la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Como? _se sorprende el doctor.

_Pero no se preocupe doctor yo ya hace mas de 2 años que estoy olvidando a Ranma de esa forma y no creo que ya me afecte lo que haga. _se resigna la menor de los Tendo.

_¡No has comprendido nada! ¡Akane no es eso!

_Es fácil...Shampoo le ha chantajeado el...desgraciadamente ha accedido y ha resultado ser una trampa porque sabría que nunca se enamoraría de ella...y le haría eso para que ella fuese la única que lo hubiera hecho con Ranma siendo un hombre...es fácil de deducir. _sigue con sus deducciones la peliazul.

_No Akane. Ranma no lo ha hecho con Shampoo ni quería hacerlo. Él...no fue capaz...ella le dio esa pastilla diciéndolo que era una cura. La única manera de solucionarlo es...que haga el amor con alguien...por eso Shampoo le hizo eso, porque sabia lo desesperado que esta por curarse de la maldición y por lo tanto lo desesperadisimo que estaría de no ser una mujer para siempre. _dice cogiendo por los hombros a Akane mirándola a los ojos.

_¿Entonces? ¿Tiene solución? _se esperanza Akane.

_Si. _dice muy determinante el doctor.

_¿Tengo que convencerlo de que lo haga con Shampoo para que no se quede condenado para siempre con la maldición? _dice la peliazul muy triste.

_No es necesario. Puede ser cualquier persona, no tiene porque ser Shampoo. Es cuestión del cuerpo de Ranma no de la persona con quien lo debe de hacer.

La joven de los Tendo lo mira intentando encajar lo que el doctor le esta pidiendo que haga por su prometido aunque en el fondo quería pensar que fuese otra cosa.

_Akane...ayúdale. Sabes que Ranma no sera capaz de hacerlo con nadie si no es contigo. La única forma de que le ayudes es entregándote a él. _dice cogiéndola de nuevo por los hombros y mirándola muy serio.

_¿Yo...? Pero Ranma no me pidió nada solo se limito a despedirse de mi...él...no quiere hacer eso conmigo...ni siquiera para curarse de este maldito hechizo. _dice soltando lagrimas de los ojos.

_Akane...él no te ha dicho nada porque no quería pedirte algo tan importante, pues opina que ya has hecho mucho por él y no quiere volver a hacerte daño. Por eso imagino que fue a despedirse de ti como hombre en la discoteca y obtener la sensación de como seria estar contigo delante de todo el mundo.

_¿Y porque no me lo dijo? ¿Porque no me lo pidió a mi? _pregunto angustiada la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane...sus razones tiene. Imagino que prefiere cargar con esa cruz que el tener que volver a dañarte una vez mas.

_Un momento... _comienza a recordar la menor de los Tendo.

**FLASHBACK DE LA DISCOTECA**

__Ranma. ¿porque has hecho esto delante de todos? _le dice con las mejillas encendidas._

__¡Akane te quiero! _confiesa sin aun soltar las muñecas de su prometida quien intentaba zafarse todo el tiempo para salir corriendo de allí._

__¿Que has dicho? ¡Ranma por favor delante de toda esa gente no!._

__Es lo que siempre has querido...que lo reconociera delante de todos._

__¡Suéltame! _intenta soltarse la joven de los Tendo._

__Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi. Me da igual que lo sepan todos._

_**_¡Ranma! ¡Basta! Mira no se que demonios te ha pasado pero si es por lo de este mediodía ya te perdone lo de la boda, pero por favor no me hagas esto ahora...yo...estaba muy bien así.**_

__¡Akane!_

__¡Que!_

_Ranma esta apunto de decirle que le ocurre pero de nuevo ve el comportamiento de la chica y lo que le acaba de decir...que estaba así muy bien...y se repente se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no quería su reconocimiento y que realmente había cambiado mucho durante esos dos últimos años._

_A muy su pesar la suelta y se resigna mirando al suelo. Akane le mira incrédula y no entiende de repente esa reacción del atrevido Saotome._

__Ranma...¿que te ocurre? ¿porque no vamos a hablar a un sitio donde estemos solos? _coge ahora de la mano a su afligido prometido._

_**_¡No puedo pedírtelo!**_

_**_¿El que?**_

_**_No puedo hacerte eso...ahora que estas tan bien...**_

__Ranma por favor vamos a otro sitio y hablamos. Tranquilizate..._

__¡Akane!_

__¡Que!_

__Mira bien mi rostro por favor...acuérdate de mi...acuérdate de mi rostro...y de mi cuerpo..._

__¿Como? _pregunta mas sonrojada que nunca sin entender nada._

_El joven de la trenza coge el cuerpo de su prometida y lo abraza fuertemente y pone una de sus manos en su pectoral._

__¿Ranma que haces? ¡Párate quieto! _dice con las mejillas hirviendo mientras mira nerviosa a todo el mundo que le rodea que disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaban dando los chicos ahí en medio de la pista de baile._

__¡Akane! ¿Puedes sentir bien mi cuerpo? ¿Notas mis pectorales masculinos? _dice restregando la mano de la chica por su pecho._

__¿Ranma porque haces esto? No entiendo nada...por favor...explícame porque actúas así...no pareces tu. _intenta zafarse del joven de la trenza._

_**_Lo siento Akane...yo...es por tu bien...yo...tengo...tengo que irme... _dice soltándola de golpe y sale corriendo de allí.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_Él...intento pedírmelo...solo que yo le dije...que...yo estaba...mejor sin él...que últimamente estaba muy bien. Me dijo que no podía pedírmelo ahora que yo estaba tan bien. ¿Porque no me habré dado cuenta antes? Ranma... _le cambia el rostro por completo a la peliazul.

_Entonces es verdad, Ranma intento pedírtelo...pobre...y tu le dijiste que estabas mejor como estabas y él se echó atrás. _sonríe con dulzura el doctor pensando en el amor que se tienen estos chicos.

La menor de los Tendo queda en silencio recordando aquella escena cercionandose que es lo que ella piensa y el doctor la anime a levantarse para que reaccione rápido.

_Akane...ya sabes que tienes que hacer...él no te lo va a pedir así que tendrás que pedírselo tu. Te toca moverte a ti...él parece que no pero anoche ya hizo bastante presentándose en la fiesta demostrándote lo que le importabas.

_Pero... ¿porque tiene que ser todas las cosas así? No se si seré capaz de pedirle algo así. _dice muy sonrojada.

_Akane...ya tenéis 19 años...hay muchas chicas mas jóvenes que tu que lo han hecho.

_Pero doctor...nosotros apenas solo nos hemos dado un beso... ¿como vamos a pasar por eso? Ni siquiera pienso en esas cosas. _dice muy ruborizada.

_Jejeje, no es cierto...pero bueno dime lo que quieras.

La menor de los Tendo se pone muy nerviosa y camina de un lado a otro por la habitación.

_Akane...tranquilizate así no haces nada. No pierdas mas el tiempo...

_No es algo fácil teniendo el cuenta que nosotros nunca ni siquiera nos hemos tocado de esa forma, y ademas ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello.

_Akane, déjate llevar y ya esta. Sois novios y vivís juntos desde hace años así que en realidad os conocéis mucho mas que el resto de parejas de vuestra edad que ya lo han hecho.

_No podía ser de otra forma...tiene que ser así... ¡Narices! ¡Todo se complica! _se altera Akane.

_¡Ve a por él! ¡Salva a Ranma de ese hechizo! Él...no te rechazara...no tengas miedo. _anima a la peliazul relajándola.

_Esta bien...iré a buscarlo. _dice mientras se resigna respirando hondo.

La peliazul se despide del doctor agradeciéndola la ayuda y molestias tomadas por los chicos.

_Gracias doctor por todo lo que siempre hace por nosotros.

_Akane hay de que...tu eres como mi hermana pequeña. Quiero lo mejor para ti y tu familia.

_Uff, no se como lo haré pero debo de hacerlo. _se agobia la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane, debe de ser antes de medianoche, y bueno aunque tenéis todo el día ara hacerlo no os relajareis por si acaso, ¿vale? _aconseja el galeno.

_Claro. Veré que puedo hacer...es por...es por Ranma. _dice sonrojada.

_Todo saldrá bien Akane. Solo se tu misma y si pone resistencia ya sabes porque es y lo que debes de hacer. Es probable que él se niegue pero no piensas negativamente...es por no hacerte daño no porque realmente no te desee.

_¿Como sabe usted eso doctor?

_Porque...él me lo reconocía hacia unas horas cuando me había contado lo del hechizo de Shampoo. Y ademas tampoco hacia falta que me dijera nada. Se nota a la legua que entre vosotros siempre ha habido mucha química y tensión sexual. Ahora...va siendo hora de que la desatéis...os vendrá bien en el fondo todo esto aunque no lo sepáis.

Una sonrojada Akane asiente con la cabeza y se despide precipitándose corriendo a buscar a Ranma.

Un angustiado Ranma espera en su habitación de invitados aprovechando que su padre se había levantado a desayunar.

Estaba tan nervioso que no tenia nada de hambre y lo único que deseaba en el fondo era ver a su prometida para quizás poder...curarse. Aunque no lo quiera admitir le hubiese mucho gustado la idea de haberle pedido a su prometida tal cosa y experimentar lo que tanto tiempo compartía todas las noches con su almohada imaginándose una y otra vez haciéndolo con su amada con sus cuerpo desnudos.

Por otro lado no hacia mas que mirar el reloj que había en la pared que le alejaba de esos momentos buenos imaginativos con su prometido para recordarla la dura realidad a que se en realidad se enfrenta.

_¡Mierda Akane! ¿Donde estas? Yo...te...necesito...tanto... _decía para si mismo sentado con las piernas flexionadas apoyando su cabeza en su rodillas.

Mientras en la calle de camino a casa la menor de los Tendo se dirige corriendo a su casa para ofrecerse a Ranma una vez mas.

Estaba realmente preocupada por un rechazo y su posible reacción, pues ya de por si ella era muy desconfiada y no soportaría una humillación tan grande como esa.

Pero sin embargo sus miedos se debatían con la valentía que hacia destacar la chica en momentos tan duros y necesarios, pues el amor en ella por Ranma aunque no lo quisiera reconocer era muy latente aun y no pasaba por impune por los demás incluido el mismo chico de la trenza.

Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y en donde podía encontrarse Ranma que no era consciente de que una sombra la perseguida eclipsando los pocos rayos de sol que ya brotaban por Nerima notablemente.

La peliazul aunque tarda en percatarse de ello finalmente se para en seco.

_¿Quien anda ahí? _pregunta nerviosa aunque desafiante mirando a todos lados.

_Jujujujuju. _ríe maliciosamente una voz muy conocida por la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Shampoo? ¿Que quieres ahora? _pregunta muy enfadada.

La amazona pega un salto a los que les tiene acostumbrados y se planta delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y desafiante.

La menor de los Tendo la mira con mucha frialdad e indiferencia.

_¿Donde ir chica violenta a estas horas?

_A ti no te importa. ¿que quieres?

_Tú...ya saber a quien quiero...

_Shampoo él no te quiere, admítelo de una vez y déjale en paz. Ya le has hecho bastante daño.

_Ya saber que ocurre con él... ¿verdad? ¿tu acceder a ayudarle después de todo daño que hacerte siempre a ti? Nunca te has valorado suficiente Akane.

_No me comas la cabeza Shampoo, quítate de en medio que tengo prisa.

La amazona se aproxima mas a la peliazul quien la mira desafiante.

_¡Shampoo déjame pasar! Te he dicho que te apartes de mi camino.

_¿Donde crees que vas, eh.

_A ti no te incumbe. ¡Apártate! _empuja a la amazona.

_No pienso dejar que lo hagas con Ranma, si airen no es para Shampoo no es para nadie. _dice mientras asiste por sorpresa un golpe a Akane en la nuca dejandole inconsciente rápidamente.

La mujer de cabellos purpura recoge el cuerpo inerte de Akane y se lo lleva de la escena rapidamente hacia un lugar para mantenerla en cautiverio hasta el nuevo amanecer y dejar a Ranma solo ante todo.

_Jujuju...sentir mucho Akane pero Ranma solo ser para Shampoo. _dice a la desmayada Akane con alevosía.

CONTINUACION

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis la conti, espero que os haya gustado y agradecería vuestras rewiews.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	6. Buscando a Akane desesperadamente

CAPITULO 6_BUSCANDO A AKANE DESESPERADAMENTE

Un nervioso Ranma observa en el reloj que ya es mas de las 12 del mediodía y su prometida aun no ha dado señales de vida.

Preocupado baja al salón y pregunta a su cuñada Kasumi si sabe alguna noticia o llamada por parte de la peliazul a lo que le contesta negativamente muy triste.

_¡Voy a ir a buscarla! _se precipita el joven de la trenza cogiendo sus pertenencias para salir a la calle en su busca.

_Pero Ranma ¿donde la vas a buscar?

_No lo se...iré a casa de algunos de sus amigos a buscarla. No es normal que no informe de donde este...aquí pasa algo.

Antes de salir por la puerta suena el teléfono y un esperanzado Ranma lo coge rápidamente.

_¿Diga?

_¿Ranma? ¿Eres tu?

_Si, ¿doctor?

_Si...soy yo. ¿Oye...habéis hablado Akane y tu sobre tu cura? _pregunta el doctor preocupado.

_Bueno no exactamente...no le dije nada doctor. No pude. Pero...creo que me estoy desesperando...es posible que suene egoísta pero no quiero ser una mujer por siempre. Así que voy a decírselo a Akane...ella no lo sabe. _dice Ranma nervioso.

_¡Como? Ranma ella ya lo sabe...

_¿Como que ya lo sabe? Yo no se lo he dicho.

_Se lo dije yo...

_¿Cuando?

_Hace algunas horas...pensaba que hace horas estaba en tu casa...y que ya habría hablado contigo de eso...lo siento si te sienta mal Ranma pero lo hice por ti... _se disculpa el doctor.

_Pues aquí no esta doctor.

_¿Ah no? Ya hace horas que debería de estar ahí...

_¿Pero ella que dijo? A ver si ha decidido huir para no encontrarse conmigo y yo se lo pidiera. _dijo triste.

_No Ranma...iba a...ayudarte. Ella iba a pedírtelo para ayudarte porque sabíamos que tu no serias capaz de pedirle algo así. _explica muy triste el doctor.

_¿Como? ¿Ella quería...acceder a hacerlo conmigo?

_Si, Ranma. Ya sabes que Akane es muy buena y que en realidad...te quiere y aunque no lo quiera admitir le dolería mucho que nunca mas te viese como hombre. Así que ella también es interesada en que no cambies al fin y al cabo os vais a casar y no quiere que seas una mujer. Siento habérselo dicho pero creo que ella merecía saberlo, también es cosa de ella y le afecta. _sigue disculpándose el doctor.

_Bueno eso de que nos íbamos a casar...no estaba la cosa tan clara doctor. Creo que ella no quería casarse...ya se lo dijo a su padre.

_Ranma...ella te quiere...créeme. Lo que pasa es que esta dolida. Hazme caso...lo que hace lo por ti y por ella. Siento si me meto mucho en vuestra relación pero creo que esta vez no deberías de aprovechar la ocasión para recuperarla de verdad. _aconseja el medico de la familia.

_No se preocupe doctor...lo entiendo y se lo agradezco mucho. Imagino que ella...ahora comprenderá todo lo que sucedió en el baile en la discoteca y mi reacción. _confiesa Ranma.

_Si...lo comprende perfectamente. Mas tarde lo pudo deducir con lo que le conté. Oye...Ranma...no pierdas mas el tiempo...busca a Akane que ella quiere ayudarte y hacerlo lo antes posible, no quiero ser cenizo pero te recuerdo que tenéis de tiempo según nos dijo Shampoo hasta la medianoche del día de hoy. _advierte el galeno.

_Claro. Voy enseguida a buscarla. Por cierto...¿le dijo si antes iba a alguna parte? Porque aquí aun no ha venido... _dice preocupado el joven de la trenza.

_Pues dijo que iba a casa hace horas...es extraño que no haya llegado con la prisa con la que parecía que había salido. _deduce extrañado el doctor.

_Mmmm...si...es extraño...iré a buscarla por ahí fuera por si se hubiese entretenido con alguien hablando o algo...es posible que haya visto alguna amiga.

_Si, es posible...aunque aun así iba con demasiada prisa...Ranma...deberías de tener cuidado es posible...es posible que Akane haya sido confiscada hasta la noche. No es normal que haga mas de 4 horas que haya ido a casa corriendo cuando se llega en menos de 15 minutos andando y no haya llegado aun. _explica el doctor.

_Si es cierto doctor...pero esperamos que no sea eso. Voy a buscarla y no perder el tiempo mas, tendré en cuenta su deducción. Muchas gracias doctor y buenos días.

_Mantenerme informado Ranma, estoy preocupado por ti.

_¡Claro! No lo dude. Hasta luego doctor. _se despide Ranma.

_Hasta luego y suerte. _se despide el doctor.

El joven de la trenza corre por todos lados buscando por todas las calles que ahora están llenas de gente paseando o simplemente comprando las cosas para la comida.

Ranma visitaba el mismo parque donde la peliazul frecuentaba con sus amigos de la universidad para tomar algo relajados...pero ni rastro de ella.

Por fin logra toparse a la salida del parque con unos de los amigos de la universidad y le pregunta agitado el paradero de Akane.

_Perdona ¿has visto a Akane por aquí esta mañana?

_No, lo siento...desde ayer que no la vi... ¿va todo bien?

_Bueno es que aun no ha ido a casa...

_Ahhh ya...bueno...em no se...se que anoche la acompañamos para buscarte pero después se fue a casa, creo que no se fue a casa de nadie a dormir...ademas hace un rato les he visto a todos los de anoche y no estaba con ellos. _explica el amigo de Akane.

_Bien...gracias. Hasta luego. _se despide Ranma avergonzado recordando lo de la noche anterior.

Sigue buscando por todos lados sin ningún éxito y ya a la desesperada vuelve a descansar.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿donde estará?

Mientras descansa el joven de la trenza a lo lejos divisa la figura de una chica muy familiar para el que cargaba una vasija que parecía muy pesada y grande.

_¡Ukyo! _sale corriendo hacia ella.

La joven de la pala aun no se percataba de que su amado la había llamado y sigue metiéndose hacia dentro de su restaurante cuando es intervenida por el joven de la trenza que se cruza delante de ella como un desesperado todo sudado y agitado.

_¡Ukyo! ¡Espera! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! _le pide desesperado.

_¿Que pasa Ran-Chan?

_Ukyo...estoy buscando a Akane... ¿tu...le has visto por aquí esta mañana? Tu restaurante esta muy cerca de la consulta del doctor Tofu y se que esta mañana ha estado con él...pero después no sabemos donde ha ido. _dice muy nervioso.

_Pues puede que se haya ido con sus amigos universitarios...es típico de ella. No se...

_Ukyo se que tu abres muy pronto por la mañana y puedes hacer visto algo raro...por favor...ayúdame.

_Lo único raro que he visto es a Shampoo que pensaba que estaba de viaje y resulta que esta por aquí...habrá vuelto a ayudar a su bisabuela al restaurante. _deduce desanimada la ojiazul.

_¿Como? ¿A Shampoo?

_Si...muy pronto...estaba por aquí dando vueltas. No se que demonios hacia parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien...igual ese cegato de Mousse se habrá perdido por no llevar sus gafas puestas...no lo se... _intenta avanzar con la vasija que ya le pesa.

_¡Espera déjame que te ayude! _le coge a la morena la vasija.

_¡Gracias Ran-chan!

El joven Saotome deja la vasija donde le indica su amiga de la infancia y sigue con la conversación que tenían.

_¿Entonces has visto a Shampoo esta mañana por aquí?

_Si. Pero estaba sola no con Akane.

_Mmm

_¿Que ocurre Ranma? _se preocupa Ukyo.

El joven de la trenza comienza a recordar las palabras de Ukyo sobre la posición de Shampoo esta mañana pronto y lo que le advirtió el doctor Tofu por teléfono sobre una posible confisca para continuar a cabo el hechizo y su mente hizo una deducción muy fácil.

_Ya lo tengo...es esa Shampoo... _deduce rápido Ranma.

_¿Que pasa? _se intriga la morena.

_Shampoo ha raptado a Akane.

_¿Como? ¿Para que? Pensaba que ya se había olvidado de ti en ese viaje...dijo que se iba para renunciar a ti.

_Ya...pero no resulto ser verdad. Ukyo...me ha hechizado. Shampoo...me ha hechizado...y necesito la ayuda de Akane...porque si no..a medianoche la maldición de Jusenkyo invadirá mi cuerpo y seré una mujer para siempre. _explica agitado a su amiga.

_¿Como? ¿Y que vas a hacer? _dice muy preocupada la joven de la pala.

_Solo necesito encontrar a Akane. Es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo...por favor ¿podrías ayudarme?

_Bueno... ¿que puedo hacer?

_Ayúdame a averiguar si Shampoo tiene a Akane. Porque si voy a decírselo me mentira...es posible que la tenga secuestrada en el interior de la trastienda del restaurante. Podrías distraerla mientras entro por otro sitio. Se que tiene un patio interior que se puede acceder desde la calle trepando un poco duro. Sera difícil pero es mas fácil si Shampoo no custodia el interior. _planea el joven de la trenza.

_¿Y yo que debo hacer?

_Distraerla. Haz que te has enterado de que ha vuelto y que simplemente te habías pasado a verla. No se...improvisa algo para mantenerla ocupada.

_Esta bien... ¿pero cuando vamos?

_Después del servicio de comidas, que no tenga que estar dentro de la cocina ni salir ni entrar constantemente. Haz que se siente contigo a tomar algo.

_Pero...si sabes que Akane esta ahí... ¿porque no le reclamas que la suelte así sin mas...ademas si ella hace mal no veo el porque hacer eso...

_Ukyo podría hacerlo, soy mas fuerte que Shampoo...pero olvidas a la bisabuela...Cologne no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados..por eso quiero que las distraigas.

_Ahh...ya.

_Incluso es probable que mantengan a Mousse también atado o algo para no ayudar a Akane.

_Ya. Esta bien...entonces esperaremos...pero yo también tengo que atender a mis clientes.

_Yo te ayudo...y así terminas antes. Desde tu restaurante puedo asomarme a la calle a ver si de paso veo a Akane por ahí caminando. Es buena idea...quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados o caminar mas de un lado para otro no hará nada para arreglar esto, estoy seguro de que Shampoo la retiene porque sabe que la necesito.

_Ya...esta bien dejo que me ayudes. Yo en barra y tu sirves, ¿ok?

_Si. Gracias Ukyo, eres una gran amiga...sabia que podía confiar en ti.

_De nada Ran-chan. No te preocupes...ahora vamos a la faena. _anima la morena.

Ranma llama primero a casa de los Tendo para avisar de que no come allí con ellos y por ultima insistencia pregunta por la peliazul a lo que le informan que aun no hay rastro de ella, ni llamada ni nada, así que decide seguir adelante con el plan cada vez mas convencido de que la menor de los Tendo ha sido secuestrada por la amazona.

El joven de la trenza informa a su amiga y ella le ayuda con el plan.

Pasa el servicio de comidas y Ranma ayuda a Ukyo mientras vigilaba la calle sin rastro de Akane.

Por fin terminan de recoger todo y rápidamente cierran y se dirigen al restaurante de Shampoo por separado para no ser vistos juntos, primero va Ukyo y posteriormente cuando una vez Ukyo este dentro Ranma rodeara el edificio del restaurante para entrar por el patio trasero que ya tan bien conocía de años.

La joven de la pala entra al restaurante de amazona quien se encuentra ya recogiendo las mesas, ya apenas había ningún cliente...había sido una jornada tranquila.

La chica de cabellos purpura se sorprende al ver a Ukyo ahí dentro y la saluda alegre.

_¡Hola Ukyo! ¡Bienvenida! ¿Tu venir a tomar algo? _saluda Shampoo acercándose a ella.

_Hola Shampoo...esta mañana me había parecido verte por aquí...no sabia que habías vuelto, pensaba que estabas de viaje y había pensado en ir a visitarte después de las comidas.

_Vienes si quieres a barra tomamos algo. ¡Abuela! ¡Ukyo venir a visitarnos! Prepara algo de tomar... ¿que querer de beber Ukyo? _dice amable la amazona.

_Pues un té fresco, gracias. _se acomoda en un asiento de la barra.

La amazona sigue barriendo el suelo mientras la bisabuela le sirve la bebida a Ukyo.

_¿Te queda mucho? Podríamos charlar un rato juntas y me cuentas que tal te ha ido el viaje...aquí en Nerima ha sido todo como siempre...pero muy aburrido... _dice con indiferencia la morena.

_Ahora cuando Shampoo terminar de barrer sentarse contigo.

_No te preocupes Shampoo, yo barro siéntate a conversar con Ukyo que hace tiempo que no le ves.

_Gracias abuela. _accede la amazona y se sienta al lado de Ukyo en la barra sirviéndose otro té helado.

Cologne sigue barriendo por donde lo había dejado la china y ambas chicas enemigas en el amor siguen conversando animadamente.

Mientras en otro lado del edificio Ranma esta trepando lo mas silenciosamente para llegar hasta el patio del restaurante. Quería ir lo mas cuidadoso para que nadie pudiese detectar su presencia. Por fin llega a divisar algo en el patio, pensaba que estaría Akane amordazada como otras veces había hecho la amazona y a un lado el pato atado con una cuerda al cuello...pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

Lo poco que la visión le dejo ver era un bulto de alguien dormido en el suelo, alguien que parecía una chica como Akane y frente a ella el chico cegato en su estado humano custodiándola mientras la miraba parado con los brazos cruzados esperando quizás alguna reacción en la joven.

_¿Mousse custodiando a Akane? ¿Pero que demonios hace este pato de mierda? Dios...que enfado tengo...lo voy a matar por tener a Akane en esas condiciones. _se llenaba de rabia.

El joven de la trenza intentaba planear la forma de invadir el patio sin que nadie les oiga así que se le ocurrió una idea y volvió a bajar para buscar un botellin de agua.

Pronto encontró un local lo mas próximo donde vendían botellines de agua fríos y vuelve a subir a la azotea para acceder al patio.

El joven de la trenza se desabrocha la camisa y observa su objetivo para lanzarle el agua y al mismo tiempo cubrirle con la manta para evitar que los sonidos del pato lleguen a los oídos de la amazona y su bisabuela.

Un tranquilo Mousse observa el bonito cuerpo de Akane mientras Ranma se prepara para iniciar su ataque al chico pato.

En un momento entra Cologne para advertirle al cegato.

_Ukyo esta aquí, si Akane despierta intenta que no haga ruido. Vamos a intentar despistarla y hacer que se vaya lo antes posible. No queremos que sospeche nada y avise a Ranma de esto.

_¡Esta bien abuela! ¡Tranquila! _ayuda el chico pato.

La vieja amazona abandona el patio y de nuevo el chino de cabello largo observa sin quitar ojo a su presa que sigue dormida y maniatada.

_Mmm esta demasiado atento...debería quizás esperar a ver si Akane lo entretiene pero es que aun esta dormida. Esperare un poco y si no pues tendré que hacerlo así... _pensaba el ojizul observando la situación.

Después de unos minutos por miedo a que Ukyo no pueda disponer de entretener mas tiempo a las amazonas decide atacar cuando de pronto escucha hablar al chico pato. Asustado se esconde de nuevo e intenta averiguar si se refería a él al haber sido descubierto o bien de alguien que hubiese entra al patio.

_Vaya...ha estas despertando...

_¿Mousse? ¿Que hago aquí?

_Shhhh tranquila...no hagas ruido.

_Mousse, suéltame. ¡por favor! _intenta levantarse dolorida la menor de los Tendo.

_Tienes que estar aquí hasta mañana, tranquila que después del amanecer...seras libre y podrás volver a tus cosas. _dice el chino con malicia.

_¿Porque me retienes aquí, eh? ¿No ves que ella te esta utilizando?

_No trates de convencerme...ya sabes lo que siento por Shampoo.

_La cosa no va contigo. A Ranma solo le importo yo. Por Shampoo lo único que siente odio...ayúdame a ayudar a Ranma y quizás así puedas con el tiempo conquistarla...ademas siempre has estado de parte de que Ranma y yo estemos juntos.

_Pero no porque realmente quiera que estáis juntos...si no porque quería que Shampoo se olvidara de Ranma al estar contigo.

_Pues por eso, ayúdame. Yo quiero estar con Ranma y voy a estar con el te lo prometo.

_No...si Ranma es para siempre una mujer...Shampoo nunca mas volverá a sentirse atraída por él porque ya no sera un hombre nunca mas...y finalmente se enamorara de mi porque se dará cuenta de mi gran masculinidad y fuerza. Ranma como mujer también es mas débil y podre vencerlo y ganarme así el respeto de Shampoo. Es todo...perfecto.

_Mousee, ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Shampoo nunca te querrá.! _comienza a levantar la voz Akane.

_Lo siento mucho por ti Akane...se que amas a Ranma...han pasado ya años desde que estáis juntos y nunca lo habéis hecho...que desperdicio...sobretodo por ti...Ranma es tonto...realmente en estos últimos años has embellecido bastante...eres una mujer muy bella Akane... _dice levantandole el rostro a la peliazul para vérselo mejor.

_¡Suéltame! ¡Asqueroso! _rechaza la peliazul apartando el rostro con asco.

_Bueno...tranquila...después de que Ranma sea una mujer para toda la vida, siempre podrías pedírmelo a mi para saciar tus necesidades como mujer...aunque prefiero a Shampoo. _dice haciéndose el interesante.

_¡Nunca! ¡Que asco!

_Me pregunto...si al menos te ha besado como hombre...seguro que no...ese Ranma es tan cobarde. _sigue acercándose a la chica.

_¡No te acerques a mi! ¡déjame! _dice apartándose pegada a la pared para resguardarse del chico pato que le esta insinuando.

_Akane lo cierto es que la universidad y la edad te esta sentando muy bien...eres tan bella... _se acerca al rostro de la joven de los Tendo peligrosamente.

Al joven de la trenza le da un arranque de rabia y le lanza al agua al chico pato aprovechándose de la distracción de este sumergido en el bello rostro de la peliazul asustada y al mismo tiempo se abalanza contra él tapándolo con una manta para evitar que se escuchen sus graznidos.

De inmediato coge al pato por el cuello estrujandoselo para evitar que grite y le mira a los ojos con desafío.

_¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Ni siquiera a mirarla de esa forma! ¡Pato asqueroso! _agarra con rabia asfixiando al pato.

_¡Ranma que le vas a ahogar! ¡Para!

El joven de la trenza agarra una de las cuerdas que habían por ahí y ata el pico del pato para que no grite. Poco a poco va retomando el aliento el animal mientras también lo ata a un poste del cuello como hace Shampoo habitualmente.

_¡Akane! ¡Vamos no hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! _libera inmediatamente de las ataduras a su prometida dolorida.

Con mucha eficacia logra soltar a la peliazul y ambos vuelven a trepar la fachada con cuidado para no ser escuchados. Los graznidos acallados del pato eran casi imperceptibles, Ranma había hecho bien el trabajo y la pareja estaba logrando salir de allí sin ser descubiertos.

Cuando bajan de la azotea salen corriendo buscando un sitio mejor donde esconderse.

Ranma observa la situación y escuchan ruidos bruscos dentro del restaurante.

_¡Mierda! Ese pato asqueroso ha descubierto nuestra huida! ¡Akane sube a mi espalda! ¡Rápido! Yo te llevare. _dice ayudando a su prometida a escapar mas rápido.

La pareja comienza a escapar corriendo y saltando por todos los tejados mientras se escuchan voces clamando al joven de la trenza cada vez mas amenazantes.

Ranma con su prometida a cuesta corre como puede aunque nota que es perseguido por la amazona y su bisabuela saltando por todos lados.

_¡Mierda Ranma nos van a alcanzar! Yo peso mucho. ¡Suéltame y huye tu solo!

_¡No!¡No volveré a dejarte sola nunca mas con el baboso del pato ese! ¡Jamas!

_¡Nos van a alcanzar!

La desesperación de Ranma hace que se le ocurra esconderse en algunas de las próximas casas que parecían abandonadas porque siempre tienen las persianas echadas.

Con agilidad logra observar que en un ático de una de las casas tenia una pequeña ventana que no había persiana persiana y decide meterse en ella atravesando el cristal con el cuerpo de ambos.

Con mucho éxito la pareja había atravesado los cristales de la ventana y cayeron dentro de la casa sin ser vistos por la desesperada amazona.

Cuando poco a poco van recobrando la situación en la que se encuentran ambos doloridos por la caída y el golpe contra el cristal inicial, comienzan a moverse para comprobar que están bien.

La menor de los Tendo había caído sobre la espalda de Ranma quien se encontraba un poco mas dañado al haber atravesado la ventana con su cuerpo y por lo tanto estaba mas intacta.

Poco a poco intenta incorporarse y coge el cuerpo de Ranma para darle la vuelta y asegurarse de que esta bien, pero para su mala noticia el joven de la trenza estaba inconsciente.

_¿Ranma estas bien? _agitaba el cuerpo del chico.

_...

_Ranma... _se entristece la peliazul.

Como puede la joven de los Tendo intenta acomodar el cuerpo de su prometido para comprobar que no tiene cortes o hemorragias por los cristales. Con la poca claridad que hay de luz debido a que la casa esta con la mayoría de persianas cerradas logra mas o menos averiguar el estado de Ranma, y al parecer no tiene ningún cristal clavado ni una herida importante aparentemente.

Así que apoya el cuerpo del chico en un sitio mas cómodo del suelo y esta sentada en el suelo al lado de su inconsciente prometido en silencio hasta que deja de escuchar a la amazona corretear por los tejados.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis la conti mas rápida como habíais pedido. ¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿serán descubiertos por la amazona? ¿podrán salir de esa situación? Mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo que promete ser interesante.

Gracias por vuestras respuestas me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza


	7. Entregarse a los sentimientos

CAPITULO 7_ENTREGARSE A LOS SENTIMIENTOS

En una de las casas abandonadas del barrio de Nerima se encuentran a oscuras una joven de cabellos azulados preocupada por su prometido quien aun el chico seguía inconsciente.

Después de esperar mas de media hora a que la amazona no los acechara mas dejando de insistir en la búsqueda de ambos decide encender alguna luz de la casa.

La chica tropieza con algunos de los muebles que hay y descubre un interruptor. Para su mala suerte no hay luz en la casa.

_¡Mierda! ¡Así no puedo ver en que esta se encuentra Ranma ni puedo espabilarlo.

La menor de los Tendo se le ocurrió ir en busca de agua para tirarle al rostro de su prometido y así facilitar su despertar y ver en que estado se encuentra el pequeño Saotome.

Va buscando alguna habitación donde haya agua, cocina o baño y finalmente logra divisar algo de luz que venia de la cocina.

Coge algún recipiente de los que había por ahí en la cocina y abre el grifo para llenarlo de agua pero para su sorpresa tampoco sale agua.

_¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que hago? Yo sola no puedo llevar el cuerpo de Ranma...si al menos se transformara en mujer pesa menos...pero es que no hay agua por aquí.

Aun con todo la pobre chica intenta cargar el fornido cuerpo de su prometido para sacarlo de la casa pero no hay forma de llevarlo, ademas de que esta dolorida también por la caída y el haber estado maniatada tanto tiempo no era llevadero.

_¡No puedo! ¡Pesa demasiado para mi! ¿que hago? Ni siquiera se que hora es... _dice desesperada.

La chica busca alguna de las ventanas que estén cerca de ellos y sube un poco la persiana a malas penas para que nadie les vea dentro.

Es bueno también para que al menos haya algo de iluminación dentro y averiguar mas o menos la hora que es por la posición de luz solar del día.

Ahora podía ver un poco mas y observa mejor el cuerpo de Ranma.

_Vaya...esta bien gracias a dios. Lo malo es el golpe de la cabeza...ahora habrá que ver cuanto tiempo queda inconsciente... _piensa preocupada por la maldición.

Finalmente la menor de los Tendo decide esperar al despertar del joven de la trenza y se sienta a su lado a descansar.

Podía sentir como pasaba el tiempo y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba viendo el cuerpo de su prometido.

La muchacha observaba su musculatura, su pectoral desnudo ya que su camisa había quedado en el patio de Shampoo...esa tez bronceada que realzaba la masculinidad del chico.

_Ranma...tu también has cambiado mucho estos dos últimos años. Tienes un cuerpo tan perfecto...eres todo un hombre. _pensaba para si misma deleitándose con el cuerpo del muchacho una y otra vez ahora que podía hacerlo sin ser vista.

Después de unas dos horas los ojos del chico de la trenza comienzan a abrirse poco a poco.

Estaba aun bastante aturdido y no podía divisar nada dada a la poca luz.

_¿Donde estoy...? _preguntaba intentando incorporarse lentamente agarrándose la cabeza por una punzada que le había dado repentinamente.

_¡Shhh! Ranma soy yo...estamos dentro de una casa abandonada...

_¿Akane? ¿Akane eres tu? _intenta ver el rostro preocupado de la joven de los Tendo.

_Si, soy yo. _tranquiliza al chico intentando acomodarlo para que se siente.

Ahora ya podía ver el contorno del cuerpo de la chica y un poco mejor el rostro de la bella Akane.

_Akane...¿estas bien?

_Si, tranquilo.

_¿Que horas es? _mira preocupado la poca luz que hay fuera.

_Deberán de ser mas de las 7 de la tarde...esta ya anocheciendo... _dice preocupada.

_¿Como? ¿Tan tarde es ya? _se altera el joven de la trenza.

_Llevas mas de 2 horas inconsciente Ranma. _explica la peliazul.

_¿Y Shampoo?

_Dejó de insistir porque no nos encontró. Ya hace tiempo que no se le escucha. Tranquilo estamos a salvo hace tiempo.

_Dime Akane... ese asqueroso de Mousse...¿te ha hecho algo?

_¡No no! ¡Tranquilo no me ha hecho nada! Eso es todo un farol...ya sabes que él solo esta enamorado de Shampoo y es incapaz de hacer algo con otra chica. _intenta quitarle importancia muy sonrojada.

_Que mas quisiera Shampoo parecerse aunque sea un poco a ti. Ese tío esta ciego hasta en el amor...si llega a tocarte...me volvería loco de celos y le destrozaría.

_No iba a hacerme nada Ranma. No es capaz.

_Tenlo por seguro...seria muy capaz...con una chica como tú...es casi imposible no tener tentaciones de ese tipo. _dice mirando a los ojos a la peliazul.

Akane le mira muy sonrojada e intenta cambiar de tema apartándose un poco de la mirada del joven de la trenza que seguía observando su cuerpo ya descaradamente.

_Ranma no exageres...no es necesario que seas gentil conmigo. No es culpa tuya que me hayan secuestrado. _simula indiferencia.

_Nunca te lo he dicho pero lo cierto es que siempre lo he pensado. Todos esos chicos que siempre peleaban en la puerta del instituto por conseguir una cita contigo...realmente tenían razones para hacerlo. Yo...de hecho de no haber sido mi prometida...seguramente lo hubiera luchado contra ellos también con tal de conseguirte. No es ningún halago. De verdad...es lo que siempre he sentido...desde la primera vez que te vi siempre supe que eras una gran chica para mi y siempre has tenido tanto éxito con los chicos que yo me veía inferior. Por eso...cuando empezaron a aparecer prometidas por todos lados mi ego subió considerablemente hasta hacerte daño muchas veces, por culpa de mi inmadura estupidez permanente. _confiesa el joven de la trenza a su boquiabierta prometida.

_Ammm, bueno...ehh...gracias por tu sinceridad entonces Ranma.

Hay un silencio en la pareja y es Ranma quien de nuevo inicia la conversación.

_Akane...entonces...tu lo sabes. Ya te lo contó el doctor, ¿verdad? _dice con las mejillas coloradas el joven Saotome.

_Si. Venia precisamente de hablar con él. No sabia que te había pasado y estaba preocupada por ti...después de tu reacción en la discoteca.

_Siento si te ha molestado...pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, bueno de hecho ya sabes porque lo hice...esta noche ya...no seré hombre nunca mas. Tendré aspecto femenino para siempre. _dice muy triste.

_Ranma... _dice la menor de los Tendo mirando la poca luz que entraba de la ventana.

_Que...

_El sol se esta poniendo...

_Lo sé. Deberíamos de irnos ahora a casa antes de que sea mas tarde y no veamos nada por aquí. Nos costara mas salir de la casa. _dice el joven el ojiazul incorporándose.

Una mano interrumpe la marcha del chico de la trenza y se sorprende por la actitud de la chica.

_Ranma...es el momento... _dice con determinación Akane.

_¿Que? No...no se que quieres decir...Akane... _intenta hacerse el distraído el pequeño y tímido Saotome.

_Ranma no me lo pongas mas difícil, también es muy complicado para mi y mas después de como se había enfriado nuestra relación últimamente pero...lo cierto...es que...quiero ayudarte. _dice tímidamente sin poder mantener la mirada a los azulados ojos del chico.

El joven de la trenza asiente con la cabeza y asume que ella sabe de que esta hablando todo el tiempo y se agacha de cuclillas a la altura del rostro de la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane...¿tu sabes que supone esto para ti? ¿Seguro que quieres hacer algo así...conmigo? _dice muy serio.

_Bueno...antes hubiese preferido hacer otras cosas que nos hemos saltado, pero todo ha surgido así y es lo que hay...ya tengo 19 años y no soy una niña. Hemos crecido... _dice muy sonrojada la peliazul.

_Akane no tienes porque hacerlo, yo no te guardare rencor si no quieres... _dice Ranma muy nervioso intentando evadir a la menor de los Tendo comenzando de nuevo a levantarse.

Pero un tirón de mano por parte de la peliazul hace caer a Ranma al suelo y quedan de nuevo sentados en el suelo uno mirando al otro.

_...Akane...

_Ranma no nos queda mucho tiempo. Tenemos que hacerlo ahora si no no habrá vuelta atrás.

_¿Y si es un farol de Shampoo? A lo mejor es mentira y ha utilizado esa historia para acostarse conmigo. _intenta deducir Ranma.

_Sea como sea no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y esperar a ver que ocurre. Aunque...es posible que seas tu quien no quiera hacerlo... _dice triste la pequeña Tendo.

_Akane...lo cierto es que desde hace bastante tiempo...no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en eso.

_¿...? Ranma...

_Si no lo hago es porque no quiero que vuelvas a sacrificarte y pueda volver a dañarte por mi estúpida forma de ser...por eso. Prefiero mil veces ser una mujer para siempre que el volver a verte sufrir de nuevo mas tiempo. No soporto que hagas vida fuera de mi...que vayas con esos chicos de la universidad, no soporto como te devoran con la mirada esperando a cada segundo nuestra definitiva ruptura para saltar sobre tí...eso es lo que siento Akane.

_Pues si así es y realmente lo quieres hacer conmigo vamos a ello...no perdamos mas el tiempo ahora que me he decidido.

_Akane...piénsalo. _le dice muy decidido tomando los hombros de la chica para mirarla a los ojos seriamente.

_Ranma...si di mi vida... ¿no voy a dar mi virginidad por tí?. Dar la vida por alguien no se hace siempre pero el hecho de hacer el amor con algún chico pues si no es contigo algún día por la edad que ya tengo tarde o temprano lo haré... así que...¿que mas da que sea ahora contigo si con eso te puedo ayudar? No podría perdonármelo... dejarte en esta situación...ya sabes como soy.

_Por esa misma razón...no quiero. No puedo aprovecharme de tu bondad.

_Ranma...por favor...no lo pongas difícil...te quiero ayudar.

_Aun no me has dicho lo que realmente quiero oír...Akane. _dice muy tímido apartando el rostro.

_¿Como?

_La pregunta es... ¿tu quieres hacerlo?

_¿Yo? Bueno es que...no lo tenia pensado...yo...solo estaba pensando en el problema que tienes y no me había parado a pensarlo.

_Responde a la pregunta.

_...yo...es que... _no sabe que contestar la menor de los Tendo.

_Ahhh lo comprendo Akane no te preocupes...en ese caso no es necesario que lo hagas.

_Lo cierto es que no quiero que sea así, pero lo que si sé es que solo quiero que sea contigo...Ranma...no tenia previsto hacerlo así en una casa abandonada tirados en el suelo, ni en estas circunstancias sin haber ido a pasear juntos cogidos de la mano...ni de ir al cine como cualquier pareja de nuestra edad...querría que todo fuera...despacio y lento. Pero me da coraje que todo lo nuestro siempre tenga que ir tan rápido...y que nunca hayamos disfrutado de ello por nuestra testaruda forma orgullosa de ser. Por eso...si tengo que responderte...es un no quiero.

_...Entonces esta todo dicho, Akane. _dice respirando profundo resignándose.

_Ranma...yo...lo siento pero tenia que ser sincera.

_Ya..te entiendo perfectamente...y lo respeto.

_Ranma...

_Si tu no quieres entonces yo tampoco quiero. _dice el joven de la trenza separándose del cuerpo de su prometida.

La peliazul reacciona rápido y antes de que el joven Saotome se levante de nuevo se lanza sobre él y lo besa en los labios despacio a lo que el ojiazul se deja suspirando por cada beso que la chica le da dulcemente en los labios.

_Akane...espera no sigas... _le cuesta pronunciar el chico de la trenza seducido por los besos espontáneos e inexpertos de su prometida.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira a los ojos y de nuevo sigue encima del chico abalanzándose para besarle un poco mas prologando. Al principio Ranma vuelve a apartarse pero conforme la chica sigue explorando sus labios él comienza a perder el control de su instinto masculino y le corresponde poco a poco al beso de la chica pero dirigiendo él ahora.

La peliazul había comenzado una cosa que ya no tenia marcha atrás y el bravo Saotome es ahora quien se abalanza encima de ella agarrándola con una de sus manos la nuca con posesión para devorar la boca de la chica... al mismo tiempo comienza a restregar su cuerpo con el de ella encima de esta emitiendo leves gemidos que invitaban la excitación.

Al principio le asustaba esa forma desconocida de su prometido quien no la deja ni respirar de lo apasionado que es. No se esperaba que fuese a reaccionar tan rudo aunque aun así le provocaba que el fuera tan lanzado. La presión del cuerpo del ojiazul paralizaba los movimientos de la pequeña de los Tendo...hacia tanto tiempo que soñaba tenerlo encima de ella...

La muchacha cerraba los ojos dejando que su prometido siguiera con el proceso para abandonarse al placer que estaba comenzando a crear el cuerpo de él encima suya.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que el cuerpo del chico de la trenza ya estaba preparado y aquello la asustaba pues ella aun no se sentía lista para ser profanada.

Muy rápidamente el apasionando Saotome comienza a deslizarse la ropa para notar el cuerpo de su prometida desnudo con su pectoral al descubierto desde hace tiempo. Le consigue abrir con facilidad los botones de la camisa y pronto con la otra mano libre le comienza a estrujar con pasión controlada uno de sus pechos.

El cuerpo de la peliazul pega un respingo a tal acto rudo del joven de la trenza quien sigue ensimismado con sus caricias.

De todas formas por mucho que la peliazul se quejase, él estaba tan sumamente abandonado al placer que le producía el tocar el cuerpo de la joven que ni siquiera la hubiera dejado respirar para quejarse.

Las manos de Akane lo único que hacían es acariciar la gran espalda del apasionado chico.

Pronto comienza a notar bien la anatomía del sensual Saotome quien ya esta listo para la ocasión ajeno a los miedos de su prometida porque llegue el momento cumbre del acto.

Poco a poco Ranma va liberando las partes bajas de ambos, primero se quita la suya rápidamente sin apenas darle a su prometida un respiro y posteriormente a la tímida muchacha quien colabora con ello intentando abandonarse a los sentidos.

Esta vez el joven inexperto se coloca encima de ella notando toda la feminidad de la chica que aunque estaba nerviosa se sentía mas preparada para recibirlo mucho mas de lo que ella misma pensaba abrumada por los nervios.

Los miedos de la chica eran notables, Ranma podía sentir como a la muchacha le temblaban las piernas debido al sentir el miembro de su prometido erguido, y los movimientos de las manos de esta eran totalmente descoordinados.

Aun así el chico de la trenza continua con los arrumacos volviendo a retomar el asunto y ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

El ojiazul comienza a besarle por todo el cuello a su prometida y lamerselo. Akane lo abrazaba contra si con cariño, aun así...los movimientos de cada uno son totalmente distintos. Los del chico eran realmente apasionados y mas bruscos, sin embargo los de ella eran mas tiernos y mimosos.

La inexperiencia de ambos hacia que todo pareciese un poco mas torpe pero sin embargo se notaba que era algo que ambos estaban esperando desde hace tiempo.

Cada vez que Ranma besaba en los labios a su prometida gemía de placer contenido, como si hiciera tiempo que anhelara eso, ella también sucumbía a ese contacto que deseaba fervientemente mucho tiempo atrás.

Finalmente el chico de la trenza ya no puede contener mas sus ganas de entrar en ella, es demasiada la excitación y sentía ya pequeños pinchazos que le alertaban de que tenia que seguir adelante o de lo contrario parar porque su miembro explotaría de excitación.

Inmediatamente deja de besar a la chica y la mira a los ojos con aprobación. Ambos quedan con los rostros muy pegados y mirándose a los ojos mientras respiran un poco asfixiados por la pasión de sus besos.

_Akane... ¿estas segura? Podemos parar si quieres... _dice jadeando aun exhausto el joven Saotome.

_Claro...Ranma... _dice sonriendole con ternura.

El ojiazul le devuelve la sonrisa y esta vez empieza a besarla de nuevo mas profundo como si quisiera tomar impulso al mismo tiempo que contoneaba el cuerpo encima de ella aun sin entrar en el cuerpo de la tímida chica.

Esa acción era claramente la preliminar a la que iba a continuar dentro de ella y la peliazul podía sentirlo...su prometido estaba a punto de profanar su cuerpo con su consentimiento...ya había llegado el momento...que hace tiempo tenia que venir...

La menor de los Tendo con muchos nervios cierra los ojos y se abandona a los besos de él comenzando a soltar sus brazos que sujetaban al chico engarrotados por el miedo, y ello hace que el pelinegro entienda que parece estar preparada para recibirlo.

De un momento a otro y sin dejar de besarla nota como entra un poco dentro de ella sin llegar hasta el fondo. Aquello le produce a la pequeña Tendo un pequeño gemido de dolor contenido, cosa que hace que el chico de la trenza quiera seguir y con un empujón un poco mas rudo logra entrar completamente dentro de la chica que ya gime mas fuerte.

Los ruidos de ella eran acallados por los labios y gemidos del apasionado Saotome quien ya empezaba a entrar y salir mas seguido del cuerpo de la chica.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos pues aun intentaba entrar cada vez mas profundo dentro de la muchacha ruborizada. El cuerpo de ella se estremecía debido al cambio de temperatura que le producía el que algo mas caliente que su cuerpo entrara tan profundo y saliese rítmicamente.

Cada vez mas ese pequeño dolor inicial a la profanación de su ser iba desapareciendo y sentía un placer que le quitaba la respiración siendo muy agitada.

El joven de la trenza gemía de placer al sentirse dentro de ella y sus embestidas eran cada vez mas profundas hasta sentir que ya había conseguido entrar del todo dentro del cuerpo de su prometida.

Aquella parte de la chica le hacia sentirse desfallecer, se estaba tan bien dentro de ella que cada vez que entraba en ella le debilitaba...pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse encima de ella agotado de placer.

El cuerpo del muchacho temblaba de excitación y desprendía un sudor producido por el gran rubor sexual que le causaba el acto en general.

Poco a poco Ranma va separando los labios de la chica para dejarla respirar y el retomar aire descansando encima del cuerpo de la muchacha.

_Ohhh Akane...me gusta...me gusta tanto...no se si podre soportar mucho mas tiempo...hace tanto tiempo que quería estar así contigo... _decía gimiendo de placer mientras descansa un poco antes de proseguir mas.

_Ranma... _dice con cariño mientras le acaricia el cabello.

Pronto el joven de la trenza no soporta mas estando parado encima de su prometida comenzando a besarle el cuello y a hacer movimientos profundos, fuertes y mas seguidos.

Aquellas embestidas le quitaba el aliento a la joven de los Tendo quien ya hacia tiempo estaba abandonada a ello. Cada vez que él salia ansiaba que estuviera dentro y cada vez que entraba deseaba que se diera prisa en salir para volver a entrar...indudablemente esa fricción tan continua le producía un calor muy agradable...y su cuerpo comenzaba a hacer sentir un cosquilleo que le sube desde su vientre hasta su pecho cortandole así la respiración.

Era una sensación que ya había experimentado en algún momento pero distinta, sentía como si su cuerpo perdiera todas las fuerzas.

Sin casi darse cuenta su garganta ya había emitido un gemido incontrolado...como cuando alguien se quema con algo muy caliente y después se echa agua fría para aliviarse...era esa sensación junta al mismo tiempo.

El aire salia por si solo de los pulmones de la chica, creía que se iba a morir con él encima...por lo pronto había perdido la noción del tiempo y parecía que en algún momento iba a desmayarse invadida por esa sensación de extremo inexplicable placer.

Ranma sentía como el cuerpo de la chica lo apretaba y temblaba. Como el sexo de la chica desprendía una agradable y caliente humedad.

Aquella sensación era lo que él necesitaba para no soportar mas el placer contenido y moverse mas fuerte dentro de la chica para poder sentir lo mismo.

Por un momento no quiere que termine y se contiene frenando las embestidas...pero era tal la perdida de la razón que su cuerpo le pedía desfogarse de una vez dentro de su prometida.

La peliazul se encontraba ahora débil, sus piernas estaban flojas y sus manos caían solas por la espalda del chico sin tener mas fuerzas de abrazarlo...estaba debilitada por la culminación sexual a la que su cuerpo había llegado.

El joven de la trenza notaba el debilitado cuerpo de la chica. Por el tremendo rubor sexual en las mejillas de esta y la elasticidad de su zona erogena deducía que estaba abandonada al placer. Apenas podía gemir y ya era solo la respiración de desahogo mezclada con placer permanente el que hiciera que él siguiera entrando en ella una y otra vez.

Ya no podía mas y finalmente por mucho que quisiera seguir sintiendo mas esa sensación termino desvaneciéndose de placer encima del cuerpo agotado de la peliazul.

Era la primera vez de ambos. La menor de los Tendo sentía temblar el miembro de su prometido dentro al mismo tiempo que estaba duro como una piedra.

La tímida chica notaba el debilitado cuerpo de su prometido respirando profundo encima de ella después de un gran gemido que le había ayudado a crear el orgasmo.

Akane acariciaba el pelo de su amado cariñosamente mientras su prometido retoma aire descansando en el hombro de ella.

Aun los inexpertos chicos siguen unidos por sus sexos. Akane ya comenzaba a notar como el miembro de su prometido también descansaba y aquella temperatura tan alta que emitía el chico bajaba poco a poco.

Él sentía como la muchacha se relajaba y respiraba mas tranquila aunque tuviese el cuerpo de él aplastandole el pecho.

_Ranma... ¿estas bien? _pregunta preocupada la chica.

_No he estado...mejor...en...mi vida...Akane... _dice respirando entrecortado el pelinegro.

La menor de los Tendo le acaricia el pelo con mucho cariño al escuchar los halagos de su prometido quien descansa aun dentro de ella.

Después de unos minutos mas así deciden con mucha fuerza de voluntad despegar sus cuerpos.

Ranma deja por fin libre de carga el cuerpo de su prometida y ahora descansa mucho mejor.

El ojiazul abraza el cuerpo de su prometida por la espalda y ambos quedan dormidos agotados por el amor compartido.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el lemon. Creo que anteriormente en otro fic no había explicado tanto una relación sexual entre Ranma y Akane...así que aquí os he regalado mas de 6 paginas de lemon de esta entrañable pareja.

¿Que pasara en el siguiente episodio? ¿Que se dirán después del acto que han cometido? ¿se habrá curado Ranma del hechizo de Shampoo? Mas y mas en el siguiente capitulo! ;)

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Agradezco mucho vuestros rewiews.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	8. Vuelta a la realidad

CAPITULO 8_VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

En casa de los Tendo andan preocupados por la reciente desaparecida de ambos jóvenes, pues sabían que el joven de la trenza estaba buscando desesperadamente a su prometida.

Todos terminan de cenar después de esperar tiempo a los muchachos y ya la amable Kasumi ha terminado de recoger la mesa.

En el salón están viendo la tele los patriarcas de la familia preocupados y la codiciosa Nabiki pensando en lo que puede estar ocurriendo a los mas jóvenes de la casa.

_Es muy extraño...Akane no ha dado señales de vida pero es que Ranma desde que salio tampoco ha llamado ni nada. _intenta deducir Genma Saotome.

_Mmm me da la impresión de que Ranma ha encontrado a Akane porque si no hace horas que hubiera vuelto o hubiese llamado a casa para preguntar por ella. _dice pensativa la mediana de los Tendo.

_¿Se habrán metido en algún lio con la prometidas de Ranma? Mira que siempre esta igual tu hijo con esas locas desesperadas. _recrimina el padre de la peliazul a su amigo de siempre.

_Oye Tendo sabes que mi hijo últimamente apenas va con ellas, es tu hija quien anda con los chicos de la universidad de un lado para otro...y si no recuerdo mal desde ayer que salio a la discoteca no ha vuelto. Mi hijo ha ido a buscarla porque estaba preocupado por ella. _se defiende el hombre de las gafas.

_Pues tu hijo anoche salio con alguien y no dijo a donde fue ni nada...seguro que quedo con alguna de sus auto proclamadas prometidas. Mi hija sale con sus amigos porque tiene derecho igual que el tuyo se va con sus pesadas pretendientas. _discute con su amigo Soun.

_Si Ranma no ha hecho nada antes ¿porque iba a hacerlo ahora? Es tu hija que esta todo el dia fuera de casa...desde que la dejaste entrar en la universidad no para nunca fuera de casa, ni siquiera ayuda en el dojo sabiendo que el día de mañana lo heredara.

_¿Y que quieres que haga después de que tu hijo la dejara plantada en el altar? Tendré que compensar que le he prometido a un caradura. _se enfrenta a su hijo.

_Oye Tendo estas insultando a mi hijo. _dice el hombre del pañuelo muy ofendido.

_¿Y yo tengo que soportar que digas en mi casa que mi hija es una cualquiera? Tu hijo ya lleva tiempo saliendo con chicas...tiene el mismo derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

La mediana de los Tendo miraba sorprendida como los amigos discutían sobre los comportamientos de los chicos. Realmente sentían que la cosa se estaba yendo al traste y ambos habían puesto de su parte.

_No discutir...no merece la pena...hay una forma de que terminen juntos. _dice Nabiki con indiferencia.

_¿Cual? _dicen ambos al unisono.

_Romped el compromiso. _les dice muy seria mirándolos a los ojos.

_¿Como? Pero si es lo que mi hija quiere desde hace años e intento convencerla de que en realidad su prometido es buen chico...cosa que nunca me hace fácil. _dice mirando a su amigo con enfado.

_Ranma no habla de eso desde entonces...creo que él si que quiere casarse con ella.

_Ya claro, ahora resulta que es mi hija solo el problema.

_¡Parad de discutir!. _dice Nabiki enfadad golpeando la mesa ara interrumpir el dialogo de los mayores.

Ambos amigos quedan embobados por la respuesta de la castaña quien se levanta de la mesa.

_Lo que tenéis que hacer...es romper el compromiso...porque entonces así...serán ellos mismos...Ranma y Akane se quieren pero no son capaces de confesárselo.

_¿Por que? Con lo fácil que lo tienen...solo tienen que decir un "te quiero". _dice frustrado Genma.

_Por culpa de nosotros...están presionados por la familia y no pueden ser ellos mismos. Lo que esta claro es que están enamorados, mi hermana tiene muchos pretendientes en la universidad y aun no ha salido con ninguno...por muy enfadada que este con Ranma por lo de la boda fallida esta claro que espera algo de él...y por eso aun no ha decidido rehacer su vida. _explica Nabiki.

_¿Es que no recuerdas que nos pidió romper el compromiso unos días después de la fallida boda? Se lo negamos y por eso no hace nada...porque tiene honor. _defiende Soun a su hija.

_No papa, no hace nada porque quiere a Ranma. Pero es tan tonto que no hace nada...y finalmente la perderá.

_Entonces...si rompemos lo único que les une...sera peor. Ya no habrá ningún posibilidad de volver a juntarles. _dice Genma preocupado.

_Es arriesgado si, pero funcionara. Romped su compromiso y querrán estar juntos. Cuando sepan que ya no hay nada que les una entonces reaccionaran por miedo a perderse el uno al otro. _explica la castaña mientras comienza a abandonar la sala.

_¿Como estas tan segura? _se preocupa Genma.

_Algo...se esta cociendo en los chicos...hacedme caso y obtendréis lo que queréis. Cuando podáis quedáis habláis con ellos y les decís que son libres de hacer lo que quieran, inventad cualquier escusa...buscar otro pretendiente para Akane...etc...no se...inventad algo que no parezca una estrategia. Eso si...si vuelven porque vaya horas y no dan señales de vida. ¡Buenas noches! _se despide la codiciosa chica mientras se va a las escaleras.

Los patriarcas de la familia se miran con complicidad y tranquilizan sus nervios.

_Lo siento mucho Saotome...no quería insultar a tu hijo...es que me desespera la situación porque veo que cada vez se enfrían mas, ni siquiera discuten hace mas de un año.

_Si...tenemos que hacer algo ya...yo...amigo se que tu hija es la mejor mujer del mundo para mi hijo...no pienso mal de ella se que es una buena chica, discúlpame. Si...se que es todo culpa de Ranma...y en parte mía. _admite Genma a su amigo.

_Creo...que deberíamos de hacer algo con ellos...quizás deberíamos hacer lo que mi hijo ha dicho...no tenemos otro plan.

_Es un riesgo.

_Pues vamos a correrlo amigo. No tenemos nada que perder... ¿trato hecho? ¿Lo hacemos? _le dice a su amigo dándole la mano para pactar lo planeado.

_...esta bien...trato hecho. _dice poco convencido Genma.

La noche pasa sin mas noticias de los chicos.

En otra casa mas recogida por tener las ventanas bajadas comienza a penetrar por las rendijas de las persianas los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer.

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraban dormidos en el suelo semidesnudos. El joven de la trenza que se encuentra abrazado a la espalda de su prometida comienza a esperezarse y abre los ojos observando la situación.

El calor agradable que produce el tener el cuerpo de su amada pegado le produce un placer indescriptible a lo que parte de su cuerpo comienza a responder antes de él siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Poco a poco sin despertar a la bella chica de cuello de cisne se incorpora para observar el rostro durmiente de esta.

Los pocos rayos de sol adornaban el terciopelado rostro de la chica y sus lacios y preciosos cabellos azulados reflejaban la luz del alba que invadía poco a poco la habitación de la casa haciendo todo aquel espectáculo mas bonito.

La piel blanca de su prometida estaba radiante y suave. Sus hombros descubiertos juntos con su cuello largo y fino la hacían esbelta y hermosa.

El chico de la trenza disfrutaba viendo el cuerpo de su amada descansando en sus brazos.

Podía sentir la respiración profunda de la chica con aspecto angelical y al mismo tiempo deducía que estaba agotada.

Los labios rosados de la peliazul los tenia entre abiertos a lo que le daba un toque muy sensual a su pose gestual.

_Akane... _susurra olfateando los cabellos a su prometida quien aun yace dormida.

Cuando observa la situación se percata de que lo ocurrido anoche no fue ningún sueño...que realmente lo había hecho con su prometida quien yacía agotada a su lado por la noche de amor.

El ojiazul se percata de que esta excitado y nota como su anatomía responde a al contacto con el cuerpo de su aun dormida Akane.

Cuando mira su parte mas intima recuerda lo que paso con Shampoo y se percata de que no se ha producido tal cosa...es un hombre..y había funcionado en tal caso que realmente estuviese hechizado. Aquello...le producía doble alegría y abrazaba el cuerpo de su prometida efusivamente siendo al mismo tiempo despertada por notar el cuerpo despierto de su amado.

_¿Ranma? _pregunta avergonzada al notar las protuberancias de su prometido.

_¡Akane! _dice alegre mientras se semi incorpora para mirar a su prometida ala cara quien se gira para facilitar la acción.

_¡Akane ha funcionado! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡No soy una mujer! _dice muy contento.

_Ya...ya me he dado cuenta... _dice muy sonrojada mirando hacia abajo al notar el miembro del chico erguido contra el trasero de ella.

El joven de la trenza se avergüenza de la sinceridad de su cuerpo y vuelve a ponerse tras la chica ocultando su sonrojadisimo rostro.

_Lo siento...no puedo evitarlo...es que me gustas tanto...Akane...te quiero... _confiesa el tímido chico.

_Ranma... _suspira con cariño la peliazul cogiendo la mano de su prometido para pasársela por su cintura de nuevo.

_Akane... _responde al gesto de la chica olfateando su cuello y cabellos.

Ambos quedan callados y observan los rayos del amanecer.

_Akane. ¿Anoche te hice daño? _pregunta nervioso.

_Si, pero después se paso...es normal supongo.

_Entonces... ¿te gusto?

_...si...claro...estuvo...estuvo bien, si. _dice muy vergonzosa la chica.

_A mi me encanto...Akane...

_¿Si?

_¿Te gustaría...hacerlo...de nuevo? Porque a mi...me gustaría repetirlo.

_Estaría bien Ranma.

Al oír esas palabras de su prometida el chico había visto la señal y reacciona poniéndose rápidamente encima de la chica sin esta esperare tan acción.

Se coloca entre las piernas de la joven adecuando para entrar de nuevo en ella como la noche anterior pues ya hace rato que estaba preparado.

La sorprendida peliazul lo mira boquiabierta sin saber como actuar quedando su cuerpo paralizado por la reciente presión de su prometido contra su cuerpo.

El joven Saotome la mira a los ojos con amor y la comienza a besar moviéndose rítmicamente encima de ella para prepararla e introducirse de nuevo dentro de ella.

A la menor de los Tendo le gustaba de sobremanera aquella particular forma de actuar tan basta de su prometido aunque por otro lado la asustara por no saber como comportarse.

Lo cierto es que aunque a la chica le gustase mucho lo que estaba proponiendole los nervios por las horas que son, sabiendo que es lunes y tiene que ir a la universidad, mezclada porque puede que en su casa la estén buscando le interfieren en tener de nuevo otra relación sexual con su amado quien sigue intentándolo centrado en ello.

_Ranma... _intenta interrumpirlo dejándolo de besar.

_Que. _sigue besándola por el cuello.

_Es que...es muy...deberíamos de ir a casa...estarán preocupados. _intenta decir siendo interrumpida intermitentemente por los labios de su prometido que la va besando por todo el rostro y cuello.

_Un poco mas...y vamos enseguida...si seguro que ni siquiera se han despertado. _ruega a la su prometida.

_Ranma...es que... _es acallada por los labios de su amado quien la besa mas apasionado intentando seducirla para que acceda a sus peticiones.

Viendo la insistencia del chico intenta acceder dejándose llevar y comienza a acariciar la espalda del joven excitado que se movía encima de ella haciendo los típicos movimientos preliminares al acto sexual.

La respiración del joven de la trenza comienza a acelerarse indicando el grado de implicación sexual en donde se encuentra pero a la peliazul parece costarle mas.

_¿Akane estas bien? _se preocupa Ranma.

_Si..si...es que...

_Es que ¿que? ¿No quieres hacerlo? Si no quieres no pasa nada...

_Ranma si que quiero pero es que...

Un ruido proveniente del estomago de la pequeña de los Tendo retumba en el vientre de su prometido quien lo presiona con todo su peso corporal.

_¿Akane eso es tu...son tus tripas? _pregunta sorprendido el pelinegro.

_Si...lo siento es que tengo mucha hambre...recuerda que no comí desde el sábado noche...fui secuestrada por Shampoo y no me dieron de comer nada.

_¡Ohh Akane! Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Habérmelo dicho antes. _dice quitándose de encima de ella.

Ranma invita a que ambos se vistan y salgan de ahí lo antes posible. Quería salir de la vivienda cuando aun la gente se encontraba dormida y en sus casas para que no pensaran que son ladrones.

Muy tímidamente la pequeña de los Tendo se viste sabiendo que su prometido la miraba de vez en cuando aunque se controlaba para que esta no estuviese incomoda.

Se vistió lo mas rápido posible y arreglo un poco el cabello con la ayuda de este quien la adecenta con cariño.

Ambos de pie en el piso de la casa encuentran la manera de salir sin ser vistos y descubren una ventana de mas fácil acceso que el ático por donde habían entrado.

Por unos minutos quedan ambos frente a frente mirando tímidamente al suelo con las mejillas encendidas recordando lo que ambos habían hecho la noche anterior.

_Ranma yo...lo siento es que estoy hambrienta y sedienta. _se vuelve a disculpar la chica.

_No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Ya habrá mas ocasiones. _sonríe recordando el ruido del estomago de su prometida con cariño.

_Ranma...me alegro de que no te haya consumido la maldición...y pueda verte con esta apariencia siempre.

_Yo también..ya solo por sentir tu cuerpo como lo sentí anoche. Ya solo por eso...merece la pena ser hombre...Akane...te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi anoche. Te quiero. _dice acercándose a su rostro cogiéndolo por la nuca con cariño para abrazarla contra su pecho.

_Y yo a ti, Ranma. _cierra los ojos sintiéndose correspondida.

La pareja se besa dándose mas arrumacos de nuevo y con mucha decisión salen.

El joven Saotome ayuda a su prometida a salir por la ventana muy caballerosamente cogiéndola en brazos aprovechando cualquier ocasión para tocarla antes de volver a la realidad que les espera.

Con sumo cuidado logran salir de la vivienda sin ser vistos.

Ya estaba casi todo el sol fuera, por la luz que había los muchachos deducían que serian mas o menos las 7 de la mañana.

Ya comenzaban a salir las primeras personas del día a hacer sus quehaceres y trabajar.

_Vamos a casa Akane. Estarán preocupados. _coge de la mano a su amada para guiarla.

La impresionada chica va caminando agarrada de la mano incrédula de que su prometido la quiera coger de la mano por la calle para que todo el mundo los vea.

_Ranma. _dice aminorando un poco la marcha.

_Dime. ¿que ocurre?

_Me...estas cogiendo de la mano por la calle...

_Si... ¿y que? _mira sonrojado sus manos ligadas.

_No...bueno es que...no se...es un poco...raro ¿no?

_¿Prefieres que te suelte?

_No...no he dicho eso pero...es por si...

_¡Buenos días chicos! _les saluda alegremente el doctor Tofu quien volvía de comprar unas cosas para su clínica.

Los jóvenes se sueltan al mismo tiempo avergonzados al haber sido pillados por el doctor quien se acerca a estos para comprobar que el chico de la trenza se encuentra bien después del hechizo.

Al ver al chico de la trenza sin camiseta y el aspecto de recién levantado de Akane con la misma ropa del día anterior deduce que venían de pasar la noche juntos...a lo que piensa al mismo tiempo que...parece que lo han hecho de veras.

_¡Vaya Ranma! Veo que al final la maldición no te ha consumido. _dice muy sonrojado el doctor mirándolos de arriba a abajo a ambos muchachos tímidos.

_Si...parece que al final...seguiré igual. _dice muy avergonzado Ranma con la mano en su nuca típico gesto de timidez del muchacho.

El doctor ahora mira a la peliazul quien es incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo lo que él sabe que ha ocurrido en los chicos para que Ranma este normal.

_Bueno chicos me alegro mucho por vosotros.

_Doctor...yo... _intenta decir la avergonzada Tendo.

_Tranquila Akane. Vuestro secreto queda a salvo. No diré nada a la familia...me alegro que os hayáis...bueno...eeh...que hayáis arreglado el asunto...juntos. _se alegra el doctor.

_Gracias doctor por la discreción.

_Me alegro que hayáis hechos las cosas como debíais ambos. Espero que os vaya bien y no os vuelvan a meter en ningún lio.

_Toma Akane. _le ofrece a la joven una manzana bien grande roja.

_¿Una manzana?

_Si, tómala...tienes mal aspecto...seguro que...debes de recuperar energías.

_Gracias doctor. _coge la manzana para morderla impulsivamente atacada por el hambre que la joven portaba.

Ranma la miraba con cariño y al mismo tiempo preocupado sintiéndose mal y responsable del estado de la chica.

_¡Nos vamos doctor! Gracias por todo. _se despide Ranma invitando a su prometida a volver a casa.

La pareja va caminando mas despacio a casa mientras la hambrienta chica comer de la manzana agarrándola con las dos manos con ansias de comer.

Pronto llegan a casa y ya se olía el desayuno de Kasumi desde fuera.

Akane olfateaba con anhelo el manjar que su hermana mayor prepara todas las mañanas y decide querer entrar ya en la vivienda hipnotizada por el hambre.

_¡Espera un momento Akane! _la coge del brazo.

_Que.

_¿Ahora...como se supone que nos tenemos que comportar después de lo que ocurrió anoche entre los dos. Si se enteran...así...

_Ranma mejor que no lo sepan, mi padre es muy antiguo y no lo comprendería. No es necesario que sepan que hicimos anoche.

_Pero nos van a ver entrar juntos después de que anoche no durmiéramos en casa.

_Ya...

_Pues habrá que inventarse una escusa.

_...

_...

Después de unos minutos de reflexión la menor de los Tendo se le ocurre algo.

_Podíamos hacer una cosa...

_Dime Akane.

_Entro yo sola primero y les digo que me he quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga.

_Pero si no los avisaste anoche. Ademas es posible que hayan llamado a algunos amigos tuyos de la facultad.

_Digamos parte de la verdad. _dice Ranma pensativo.

_¿Que?

_Les diremos que anoche estuvimos con Shampoo y Ukyo. Que Shampoo volvió de su viaje e hicimos una fiesta en el restaurante. Son las únicas que saben que estuvimos con ellas...y así de paso no metemos ningún lio a ningún amigo tuyo. ¿que te parece? _piensa el agudo Ranma.

_Esta bien...aunque no se si lo creerán...porque Shampoo y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal.

_Lo creerán. Les diremos que hicimos una fiesta en el restaurante de Shampoo con todos y que bebimos mas de la cuenta quedándonos dormidos en el suelo. Tenemos pinta de haber dormido en el suelo no es por nada... _dice muy sonrojado recordando lo de anoche el joven Saotome.

_Esta bien...lo diremos. Entonces mejor entramos juntos...no es necesario hacer eso.

_Claro.

De nuevo la menor de los Tendo inicia la entrada a su casa cuando es interrumpida por su prometido.

_Akane...

_Que.

De nuevo Ranma le da un beso dulce en los labios de despedida y Akane lo recibe alegre.

_Ranma...

_Porque no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar sin poder besarte de nuevo.

_¿Ranma porque dices eso?

_Porque es posible que no quieras que seamos cariñosos con ellos delante. Porque tengo miedo de que cambies de pensar hacia mi, o de que...

_Shhhh. _le pone un dedo en los labios a su prometido callándolo.

_Ranma...comportémonos con ellos como siempre...y vamos a desayunar y hacer el día normal. Y cuando tengamos el estomago lleno y estemos un momento a solas hablamos..y decidimos como queremos comportarnos delante de ellos...o que. ¿esta bien? No te agobies por ello...mejor descansar...yo iré a la universidad y después a casa a comer. Y ya...cuando tu termines los entrenamientos si quieres cuando ya no estén en casa despiertos o lo que sea...hablamos. ¿vale?

_¡Esta bien! _se alivia al escuchar las palabras sensatas de su prometida.

_Ahora...vamos a comer que tengo un hambre... _dice invitando a entrar a la casa a su amado quien la mira sonriendo.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis otro capitulo.

Me gustaría que los que leyerais me respondáis a los capítulos para orientarme si os gusta el rumbo de la historia o no...o sin embargo hay algo que debería de cambiar.

Es para facilitaros la lectura, recordaros sin mas que agradezco mucho que me animéis y digáis opiniones sobre la trama de la historia.

Nos leemos

Gracias por leer mis historias

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	9. Cuando no me ve

CAPITULO 9_CUANDO NO ME VE

En casa de los preocupados Tendo-Saotome se sorprenden al ver aparecer a ambos jóvenes con los cabellos enmarañados entrando juntos por la puerta de buena mañana.  
El patriarca de la casa mira con sumo enfado a su hija pidiendo explicaciones al mismo tiempo que la chica agacha la cabeza sabiendo lo que le espera.

_Akane...hija... ¿como has podido estar dos días fuera?  
_Papa...ayer por la mañana estuve aquí...lo que pasa es que estabais durmiendo aun. _intenta explicarse la peliazul.  
_¿Se puede saber de donde venís los dos? ¿Ranma? _pregunta Genma muy enfadado.  
_Nosotros...venimos de una fiesta que ha hecho Shampoo de bienvenida...

Los padres de ambos se miran sorprendidos y siguen interrogando a los chicos sonrojados.

_¿Shampoo ha vuelto? _pregunta Soun dudoso.  
_Si. Vino hace unos días y tenia ganas de vernos...hizo una fiesta y fuimos. _explica el chico de la trenza.  
_Pero...¿y porque no nos dijisteis nada? Si fuisteis a pasar la noche allí...podríais habernos avisado...Ranma ayer se supone que te fuiste a buscar a Akane y después no has vuelto ni siquiera para decirnos donde estaba...si ya sabias donde estaba podrías habernos llamado para avisarnos. Ya sabes lo preocupados que estábamos... _reprimenda el señor Tendo a su futuro yerno.  
_Lo siento señor...es que después la cosa se complico mucho. _dice sonrojado Ranma.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira muy nerviosa y las mejillas se le encienden.

_¿Como que se complico? ¿a que te refieres? _se intriga Genma.  
_¡Ranma! ¡No espera! _dice muy nerviosa la peliazul pensando que el chico va a confesar.  
_Pues que Shampoo trajo un licor muy fuerte de donde estuvo de viaje y nos sentimos obligados a beberlo...y ya sabéis que a nosotros no nos sienta bien el alcohol. Nos emborrachamos y nos quedamos dormidos en el restaurante...todos incluido Ukyo. Nos cogimos una cogorza...sigue explicándose el joven Saotome.  
_Si...papá lo siento no se volverá a repetir...lo prometo.  
_Oye...¿como que no se volverá a repetir? _le pregunta indignado a su prometida sonrojada.  
_...me refiero...a que la próxima vez si volvemos a hacerlo...avisaremos. _explica a su prometido la avergonzada peliazul.

Los demás los miran aun sin entender nada y observan sin intervenir divertidamente la extraña actitud de los chicos.  
Después de un incomodo silencio en la pareja deciden todos calmarse un poco los ánimos y solucionan todo de una vez.

_Oh...vaya...bueno...pues esto...la próxima vez avisarnos. Y no bebáis mas que el alcohol es malo sobretodo para los deportistas. _aconseja el patriarca dando por zanjado el asunto.

Los jóvenes respiran tranquilos después de recibir el sermón inicial y Akane recuerda que debe de ir a la universidad pronto.

_Bueno yo tomo algo rápido y me voy corriendo a la universidad...que llego tarde. _dice la pequeña Tendo sonriendo a todos con nerviosismo.

El chico de la trenza se sienta en su sitio de siempre a desayunar tranquilo aunque vorazmente y su prometida al lado.  
Ambos comen desesperados como si hicieran días que no comían...los demás familiares les miraban embobados.

_Si que tenéis hambre chicos... _dice la observadora Nabiki.  
_Yo es que tengo que comer rápido porque llego tarde. _dice la peliazul con la boca llena de comida.

Pronto terminan de comer y se levantan ambos rápido de la mesa para intentar aparentar normalidad, aunque lo cierto es que la familia les nota muy extrañamente compenetrados.

_Mmmmm...entre estos ha pasado algo...y es algo...muy fuerte... _deduce Nabiki pensativa.

_Esto...yo me voy a la universidad. Nos vemos después al mediodía. ¡Adiós! _dice la menor de los Tendo mientras va a cambiarse de ropa para irse corriendo a la universidad.  
_Y yo...me voy a entrenar que ya es hora. _dice siguiendo a su prometida el pequeño Saotome ya que no soportaba quedarse ahí con la familia después de lo que ha pasado entre él y su prometida.

Los miembros familiares miraban boquiabiertos el comportamiento extraño en los chicos pero no se atrevían a decir nada.  
Una vez se han ido de allí ambos ellos se interrogan con la mirada pero aun nadie se atreve a hacer ninguna conclusión...sin embargo todos saben que han mentido en algo...

La muchacha de ojos castaños esta en su habitación eligiendo el atuendo universitario y se lo pone de inmediato.  
Cuando va al aseo a adecentarse comprueba que Ranma le ha dejado pequeñas marcas en el cuello fruto de la noche de pasión .

_Uff este Ranma que bruto que es...podía haberse controlado un poco..no se como la familia no se había dado cuenta de ello. _pensaba la menor de los Tendo.

Para no levantar sospechas la peliazul se maquilla un poco las zonas amoratadas de la noche anterior y así logra disimular mucho mejor las huellas.

_No me ha dado no tiempo a ducharme...espero no oler mucho a sudor. _pensaba la muchacha lavándose un poco el cuerpo con una esponja para al menos asearse un poco mas rápido.

Rápidamente la joven de los Tendo se apresura hacia la universidad. Se despide de la familia y sale por la puerta.  
Antes de irse del recinto familiar mira hacia la puerta del dojo donde se pueden oír las voces de su prometido que ha comenzado su entrenamiento. Tiene unas ganas fervientes de salir corriendo hacia allí para verle de nuevo y quizás darle otro de los besos que tanto ansia de él, pero se quedan sin mas mirando a la puerta con melancolía y después de unos segundos sale corriendo hacia su destino.

En el dojo Ranma estaba somnoliento. Le ponía mucho empeño en entrenar pero lo cierto es que solo pensaba en estar con Akane a solas.  
Estaba muy agotado por las energía quemadas anoche y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
Sentía ganas de ducharse pero estaba haciendo tiempo para aparentar que estaba en plena forma a la familia y no sospechasen nada extraño.

En la universidad Akane se reúne con sus amigos. Casi llega tarde pero los pilla entrando a clase.  
Sentada dentro del aula, la menor de los Tendo somnolienta miraba a las musarañas sin prestar ninguna atención al profesor pensando una y otra vez en lo que hizo anoche con su amado.  
Una de sus mejores amigas la mira extrañada y le lanza una bola de papel arrugado aprovechando el descuido del profesor.  
La avergonzada muchacha mira a su amiga siendo descubierta en su empanada mental.

_Akane que te duermes en los laureles... ¿Hay algo que me he perdido? _pregunta susurrando para no ser escuchadas por el profesor que andaba por la clase de un lado para otro explicando sus teorías.  
_¡Shhh! ¡Calla! Luego...te cuento... _dice avergonzada la menor de los Tendo.

Ansiosa por preguntarle a su amiga acude a ella corriendo después de finalizar la clase.  
La menor de los Tendo muy tímida espera a que se vayan el resto de compañeros a la siguiente clase incluyendo el joven que iba tras ella en la fiesta que la miraba extrañado por rehuirles.  
Una vez quedan solas ambas chicas se dirigen a los servicios de chicas donde se encuentran mas cómodas ante las miradas ajenas. Deciden hacer peyas y se reúnen en los servicios esperando que sus compañeros no las vean.

_Akane...¿que te ocurre? Estoy aun preocupada por lo que sucedió el sábado entre Ranma y tu.  
_¿Seguro? ¿Lo...habéis arreglado?  
_Si.  
_¿Y ahora que? ¿como ha quedado la cosa? Te recuerdo que te beso en la fiesta y lo vimos todos...ademas ni siquiera me llamaste el domingo para ver que sucedió...te dejamos en casa preocupados.  
_Bueno es que eso...es una larga historia... _acorta la menor de los Tendo.  
_¿Y hablasteis algo? ¡Cuenta Cuenta! _dice ansiosa su amiga.  
_Pues...no hablamos mucho. No tuvimos mucho tiempo la verdad...  
_Pero estáis bien, ¿no?  
_Si si...estamos...muy bien... _dice de nuevo sonrojada.  
_Uy uy...conozco esa mirada...algo gordo ocultas.  
_Es que estoy muy nerviosa...tengo mucho miedo... _confiesa la muchacha.  
_¿Miedo de que?  
_De que me vuelva a hacer daño...esta vez el batacazo seria muy...gordo... _confiesa preocupada la peliazul.  
_¿Tanto te has implicado con él? ¿que ha pasado?  
_Lo he hecho con él. _dice con firmeza mirando a su amiga a los ojos.  
_...¿a que te refieres con...hacerlo con él?  
_A que lo hemos hecho los dos juntos. A que...pues eso...lo que hacen las parejas.  
_¿Salir juntos? _pregunta la inexperta amiga.  
_¡No! ¡Que me acosté con él! ¡Hicimos el amor anoche! _dice con la cara mas roja que un tomate.  
_¿En serio? ¿Y...que tal fue? ¿Te gusto? _pregunta ilusionada su amiga.  
_Bueno...estuvo muy bien. Ranma fue...fue cariñoso conmigo...aunque es un poco brusco en ese tema pero supongo que...en otra ocasión...  
_¡Ohhh Akane! Que bonito hacerlo con la persona que te gusta...¿fue vuestra primera vez? _se ilusiona su amiga risueña.  
_Si...es...es muy bonito.  
_Ohh yo sueño con que venga ese momento tan especial con la persona adecuada...con velas...con todo...que suerte que tienes Akane. Te envidio. Y oye... una cosa... _pregunta intrigada a la menor de los Tendo.  
_Dime.  
_¿Duele mucho? _pregunta casi con miedo.  
_...mejor no quieras saberlo. Ademas cada persona es un mundo...a algunas puede que ni siquiera les duela supongo...que depende de lo que preparada que estés. No te obsesiones con eso...que si no cuando venga el momento no disfrutaras de ello pensando en que te dolerá. _aconseja a su amiga.  
_¿A ti te dolió?  
_Si me dolió al principio pero luego se va pasando conforme él...pues ya se va acomodando... ¡no me preguntes mas esas cosas que me pongo roja! _dice nerviosa Akane.  
_Entonces si que duele...  
_Pues claro que duele. _dice ya molesta Akane.  
_¿Y el tamaño importa?  
_Pues a la hora de hacerlo por primera ves supongo que si...no lo se tampoco es que lo haya hecho con mas chicos que la tuviesen...mas pequeña...la primera vez me ha tocado con un chico pues que...esta...esta... _dice nerviosa la peliazul.  
_¡Jaja! ¡Eso es que la tiene grande! Vaya con Ranma...ahora resulta que ademas de guapetón esta dotado. Que suerte para ti...el cuerpo del muchacho le hace justicia a su miembro viril. _ríe la joven chisteando sobre Akane.  
_Por favor no cuentes esto a nadie. ¡Prometelo! _suplica a su amiga.  
_Tranquila...no se lo diré a nadie.  
_Solo lo sabes tu, nadie mas.  
_Tranquila. Lo prometo. _sonríe a su amiga.

Después de unas sonrisas de complicidad de amigas se relajan un poco los animos y sigue conversando sobre el tema del día.

_¿Y entonces que se supone que sois ahora? ¿en que habeis quedado? _sigue interrogando a la peliazul.  
_Pues...no lo se aun no hemos hablado..anoche lo hicimos y dormimos juntos. Después...al amanecer hemos ido a casa y he venido a clase. Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo...él quería hablar pero yo prefería después de clase mas tranquilos. No se que quiere...que hagamos pero yo estoy asustada con todo esto.  
_Es posible que te pida ser su novia. O que...bueno...otras cosas.  
_Bueno eso ya veremos...de momento supongo que tendremos que hablar sobre nuestro estatus ante los demás. Porque yo ya he cedido mucho en la relación y si él no lo valora supongo que debo de dar carpetazo para siempre.  
_Akane...estas asustada. Pobre...  
_Si...tengo miedo de que no me quiera ni me valore como merezco...me siento tan...indefensa... _dice soltando unas lagrimas recordando varias de las cosas malas que Ranma le ha hecho.  
_Akane...no llores. Deberías de estar contenta de sentirte correspondida. El sábado te dio un beso y te dijo que te quería delante de mucha gente...creo que eso es un gran paso para un chico tan tímido coma Ranma.  
_Ya...pero no lo reconoce delante de la gente que debe de hacer...siempre...le ha importado mas lo que piensen o como se sientan ellas que yo. Mi familia me miente diciéndome que lo hace para protegerme de ellas...pero yo pienso que simplemente es un cobarde.  
_¿Sigues pensándolo y te has acostado con él?  
_Supongo que las personas enamoradas siempre tienen esperanzas porque todo mejore...eso es lo que ocurre conmigo...que soy una tonta enamorada...pero esta vez no pienso perdonarle...si me decepciona y tiene mas a ellas en cuenta que a mi entonces se ha acabado. Aunque le haya entregado lo mejor de mi...no me arrepiento...todo pasara y renunciare a él para siempre...ya habrán mas chicos en la vida lo tengo muy claro. _explica la joven de los Tendo haciéndose la fuerte.  
_Bueno...Akane...espero que seas fuerte por lo que pueda pasarte.  
_Lo intentare. _sonríe dulcemente a su amiga.  
_¿Vas a hablar con él cuando vuelvas?  
_Si...supongo que tendremos que hablar que va a pasar a partir de ahora...  
_¿Te hace un pequeño paseo antes de la hora de comer? Hoy no hay nada importante en clase...vamos y te desahogas un poco que con tanto empanada mental no podrás pensar ni prestar atención...aprovecharemos que estos están en una clase para escaquearnos sin que nos sigan los pesados de los chicos. _le invita a salir cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo.  
_¡Esta bien! Gracias por acompañarme...aunque me sabe mal que no vayas a clase por mi culpa.  
_No te preocupes...ya sabes que no soy mucho de estudiar y que cuando tengo la ocasión y me puedo escapar lo hago. _le guiña el ojo a su amiga con complicidad.  
_Vamos entonces. _anima la menor de los Tendo.  
_¡Vamos pues!

El pelinegro termina su entrenamiento y va al baño a ducharse. Esta agotado y decide llenar la bañera de agua caliente y relajarse un poco.  
Se mira al espejo y olfatea sus propios cabellos húmedos por el sudor.

_Ummm...aun huelo a ella...Akane... _susurra enamoradizo el muchacho.

Una vez se introduce en el baño suspira de placer al sentir el cuerpo sumergido en agua caliente.  
Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás el joven Saotome recordaba todo lo de que sucedió anoche con su hermosa prometida.  
La imágenes de ambos desnudos en el suelo restregando sus cuerpos lo hacia estremecerse.  
Ansiaba el momento de volver a estar de esa forma con la bella Akane y se imaginaba el momento una y otra vez.  
Se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez golpeándose la cabeza con el puño por imaginar haciéndolo salvajemente con su prometida...por pensar en ella de esa forma...pero lo cierto es que era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento.  
Después de un gran tiempo en el baño el joven de la trenza puede escuchar la puerta de la calle y como todos recibían a su dulce prometida.  
El corazón le da un vuelco enorme al pecho y comienza a salir rápido para secarse lo antes posibles pues ansiaba verla.

El joven de la trenza sale con una toalla liada a la cintura hacia su habitación cuando por las escaleras sube su preciosa prometida quien lo mira embobada.  
Ambos se miraban muy sonrojados en el pasillo que por suerte...nadie estaba ahí para verlos actuar así. Todos estaban abajo cumpliendo con sus quehaceres preparándose para la comida.

_Esto...yo me iba a mi habitación. _dice dejando paso a la peliazul.  
_Yo voy a tomarme otro baño...estoy muy cansada. _dice pasando por al lado del vaporoso cuerpo de Ranma.  
_¡Espera Akane! _le agarra de la muñeca para hablar con ella.  
_¡Chicos a comer! _se escucha desde el salón.

Ambos son interrumpidos por la dulce Kasumi y deciden dejarlo donde estaba y cada uno hace lo que debe antes de bajar.

_¡Voy a ducharme que nos esperan! _se apresura la peliazul sonriendo a su prometido.

Ranma en cambio se queda mirándola en el pasillo pensativo y al tiempo se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Al cabo de un tiempo los jóvenes bajan por separado al salón con el resto de familiares para la comida mas importante del día en donde intercambiaban información sobre lo que habían hecho durante la larga mañana de Nerima.  
Akane es la ultima en bajar sintiéndose muy observada por su prometido que se encontraba ya sentado esperando la comida y verla ansiosamente.  
La pequeña de los Tendo se sienta tímidamente como siempre al lado de su prometido quien intercambia a escondidas miradas de complicidad sonriéndose con las mejillas encendidas al recordar lo que sucedió anoche entre ambos.

Pronto prosiguen la charla familiar cotidiana y los patriarcas interrogan a ambos muchachos que aun no les habían explicado bien la fiesta que tuvieron con Shampoo el día anterior y de la que no fueron informados debidamente.

_¿Y como fue la fiesta de Shampoo?  
_Estuvo muy bien. _reafirmo Ranma mirando a una Akane muy sonrojada.  
_¿Akane? _pregunta su padre preocupado por la actitud de su hija.  
_Si, papa. Todo bien...lo que pasa es que hoy...estoy...exhausta de cansancio. Menos mal que no tenemos trabajo en la universidad y apenas nos han puesto ejercicios. Así puedo descansar un poco... _dice intentando comer.  
_Si no tienes deberes...me preguntaba si...hoy... ¿podrías echarme una mano en el dojo? _pregunta muy sonrojado a su prometida.  
_¿Ehhh? ¡Ahh el dojo! Claro claro. _le sonríe apurada la joven peliazul.  
_Mmm eso esta bien chicos. Que os llevéis bien. Al dojo le hace falta un buen repaso y ponerlo al orden del día.  
_¡Claro papa! Esta tarde estaremos en el dojo arreglándolo Ranma y yo. No os preocupéis... _acepta alegremente la joven de los Tendo.

Ranma la mira con complicidad y prosiguen comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Los demás inquilinos de la familia los miran demasiado extrañados por el comportamientos tan aparentemente "amistoso" de ambos, y mas aun para la pérfida Nabiki que no se le escapa nada y sospecha que algo ocurre entre los muchachos y no tardara de informar al resto de la familia.

Una vez ayudan todos a recoger la mesa, Kasumi se queda en la cocina terminando de limpiar los utensilios de comida y la codiciada Nabiki viendo la televisión mientras los patriarcas de la casa juegan al ajedrez tan amistosamente como siempre bebiendo sake.  
Ranma y Akane se van juntos al dojo. Cuando entran en el dojo el joven de la trenza mira para todos lados para no ser observados y cierra la puerta del dojo al ver que no hay nadie.  
La peliazul lo mira sorprendida y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

_Ranma... _dice tímidamente con las manos en la espalda y acercándose a él.

El joven de la trenza se acerca a ella al percatarse de que están ahora solos de verdad por primera vez y la abraza efusivamente contra su cuerpo apretándola mientras aspiraba con fuerza oliendo sus cabellos.

_Akane...por fin estamos solos. _dice con cariño.  
_Ranma... _cierra los ojos mientras le devuelve el abrazo.

Una vez separan sus cuerpos ninguno es capaz de mirarse a los ojos aun y las cabezas las mantienen agachadas muy tímidamente.

_Akane...  
_Dime...  
_¿Como estas después de lo de ayer?  
_Pues muy bien.  
_¿Te duele el cuerpo o algo? ¿te hice mucho daño? Fui un poco brusco ¿verdad? _se preocupa el ojiazul mientras acaricia los cabellos de su prometida.  
_Tranquilo esta todo bien... ¿y tu? ¿A ti...te gusto o no era... lo que pensabas que era hacer eso...?  
_A mi me encanto. Fue mucho mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado.  
_¿En serio? _pregunta ilusionada Akane.  
_Si...aunque bueno ya sabes que yo no suelo pensar mucho en esas cosas... _se pone presuntuoso el joven Saotome.  
_Ya...  
_Pero ahora lo pensare mucho mas, eso esta claro. De hecho...no paro de pensar en ello desde ayer...estoy deseando volver a...  
_¿...? ¿Ranma?  
_Akane...

Poco a poco el impulsivo Ranma se va acercando al rostro de su prometida sorprendido para besarla en los labios y cuando están a punto de besarla abren la puerta del dojo.  
Ambos chicos actual rápido y hacen como si estuvieran hablando de como administrar y ordenar el dojo.  
Quien entra en el dojo es Kasumi quien les deja utensilios de limpieza para que los muchachos limpien en buenas condiciones el dojo.

_Tomad chicos, para que podáis limpiar mejor la tarima. _les ayuda la siempre amable Kasumi.  
_¡Gracias hermanita! _simpatiza Akane.  
_De nada. Si queréis mas tengo mas cosas en la cocina...venid a pedírmelas aunque creo que con ese tendréis suficiente. _se va despidiendo Kasumi.  
_Si, esta bien Kasumi. Muchas gracias por el detalle. _agradece a su hermana mayor.

De nuevo solos en el dojo el joven de la trenza comienza a mirar a su prometida muy sonrojado por haber descubierto sus intenciones de volver a besarla, y esta al mismo tiempo le mira divertida al verle con ese rostro tan tímido.

_Ranma...  
_Que.  
_Deberíamos de recoger esto antes de que comiencen a sospechar algo... _sonríe a su prometido.  
_Akane... _le sonríe con complicidad.

Van recogiendo el dojo toda la tarde administrando donde debería de ir cada cosa. Ambos trabajan muy bien colaborando.  
Entre limpieza y cosas..lo muchachos se intercambiaban miradas e incluso uno observaba al otro mientras este no se percataba de que era observado concentrado en la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Pasan al memos 2 horas y terminan agotados. Se sientan en unos de los bancos del dojo y respiran hondo.

_Ya hemos terminado por hoy, ¿no Akane?  
_Si...creo que esto se ha quedado bien.

El joven de la trenza mira a la agotada Akane embobado con pensamientos de seguir con lo que estaba antes. Poco a poco sin que esta misma se diese cuenta iba juntando su cuerpo mas pegado sentados ambos en el banco.  
La menor de los Tendo se percataba del acercamiento que su prometido estaba creando aposta y le encantaba que él la quisiera seguir.  
Los movimientos tan tímidos del chico le hacían mirarle con ternura y que le quisiera mucho mas cada vez.

_Ranma...  
_¿Que?  
_¿A partir de ahora...que somos?  
_Lo mismo que siempre pero ahora nosotros también queremos.  
_No entiendo.  
_Pues que somos prometidos...solo que antes por nuestros padres y ahora compartimos...los que ellos propusieron para nosotros.  
_Amm. _dice desilusionada.  
_¿Que pasa?  
_Nada...es que... ¿vamos a estar así siempre? ¿Viéndonos a escondidas? _pregunta molesta Akane.  
_Bueno es como siempre hemos estado, ¿no?  
_Ya pero...  
_Creo...que necesitamos mas tiempo para los dos...antes de que sepan la verdad de lo que ocurrió. Estaremos bien así...un tiempo disfrutando de nuestros encuentros secretos. _mira sonriendole con complicidad.  
_Ya...pero Ranma...yo...  
_¿No habías dicho que no querías que lo supieran porque tu padre es un antiguo? _recuerda sus palabras a la joven Tendo.  
_No...me refiero a contar eso...no es necesario contar eso...Ranma...pero si otras cosas...  
_¿...que cosas? _dice muy nervioso el chico de la trenza.  
_Pues...

Un golpe en la puerta del dojo interrumpe la conversación de los muchachos y esta vez es Nabiki quien esta abriendo la puerta intentando averiguar algo sobre el comportamiento extraño de los muchachos.

_¡Chicos a cenar! _reclama la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡Enseguida vamos Nabiki!

_Vamos a cenar y después cuando estén todos durmiendo hablamos mejor...tenemos que aclarar las cosas para que no se complique todo mas, no quiero que estemos mal...quiero que nos llevemos bien, ¿entendido? _dice Ranma cogiendo de los hombros a Akane aprovechando que la adinerada de Nabiki no se encuentra ya allí.

_Esta bien... _le dice poco convencida la menor de los Tendo.

Los muchachos van a cenar rápido antes de que alguien mas les interrumpa.

Una vez sentados en la mesa mientras cenaban tranquilamente la peliazul no hacia mas que comerse la cabeza por lo que Ranma quería dejarle tan claro, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirarlo al recordar todo lo que compartió con él anoche.

Por otro lado el joven de la trenza miraba embobado a su chica sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo cierto es que no hacia mas que pensar en cuando llegara el momento en el que ellos se vayan a dormir para poder estar con su prometida a solas...pues precisamente sus planes no eran de hablar...si no de mas cosas que la joven de los Tendo no sospecha.

Pronto terminan de cenar y ayudan a recoger la mesa.

Entre idas y vueltas a la cocina los muchachos enamorados intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y de amor mutuo.

Incluso en algunas de las ocasiones Ranma le acariciaba el hombro o la mano de la joven mientras hacia como que la ayudaba a recoger la mesa sin clamar la atención de la familia ajena a esos cariños.

En la cocina se prestaron para ayudar a Kasumi a fregar los cacharros juntos. Ambos jugueteaban y reían como dos tontos enamorados sin que nadie se percatase de su filtreo.

Finalmente salen al salón para estar con el resto de familia para aparentar normalidad y se sientan a ver la tele esperando que les entre sueño al resto de ocupantes de la casa.

Solo queda Nabiki ya que Soun Tendo, Genma y Nabiki están preparándose para dormir. El sake como siempre dejaba a los patriarcas somnolientos y eran los primeros en caer de la noche...sin contar con Akane quien tiene el sueño ligero.

Los ojos de la pequeña de los Tendo comenzaban a pesarle y el joven de la trenza le miraba preocupado pues quería que aguantase lo mejor posible para estar a solas.

Nabiki estaba pendiente de los muchachos quienes se echaban sonrisas tontas o miradas indiscretas cuando alguno no miraba a otro, gestos que no pasaban por alto a la inteligente chica observadora.

_Mmmm...entre estos ha pasado algo...están esperando que yo me vaya a dormir...seguro porque Akane esta como siempre que se cae de sueño y esta esperando algo. Ranma sin embargo esta mas fresco que nada se nota..que este pendiente de los gestos de Akane para quien tampoco pasa desapercibido su evidente somnolencia. _pensaba la adinerada chica observándolos atentamente.

Mientras están todos tranquilamente viendo la tele se oye como alguien toca a la puerta despacio a lo que el chico de la trenza se presta para abrir extrañado por las horas. La peliazul aunque en principio no se levanta agotada por el exceso del día si que esta pendiente e intenta escuchar la conversación para saber quien es.

_¿Quien es? _pregunta el joven Saotome.

_Soy Ukyo...abre por favor. _dice en tono disgustado aparentemente.

_¿Umm? ¿Ukyo a estas horas? ¿que le pasara? _abre la puerta mientras se pregunta a si mismo la duda.

Ante los ojos azules del chico de la trenza aparece una chica muy herida con un brazo en cabestrillo, moretones en todos lados del cuerpo visibles y uno de los ojos no los podía abrir porque estaba hinchado.

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Ukyo había sido herida gravemente y apenas le costaba reconocer su hermoso rostro.

_¡Ukyo! ¿Que demonios te ha pasado? _pregunta asustado el ojiazul.

_Tenia que venir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos...eres un...eres un...¡cerdo! _le dice con lagrimas en los ojos rompiendo a llorar.

_¡Espera Ukyo salgo a hablar contigo afuera! Es que están todos dormidos... ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa y hablamos mas tranquilos? _va invitando a la herida muchacha a salir de la estancia de la casa.

_¡No quiero que me acompañes ni me toques ni nada! ¡Te odio!

_¡Shhh! ¡Aquí no! ¿pero Ukyo que te hecho yo?

Dentro de la casa son evidentes los gritos de la joven de la pala y ambas hermanas se miran interrogativas.

_¿Pasa algo Ranma? _dice mientras se levanta la menor de los Tendo para ir a la puerta.

_¡No! ¡No es nada! ¡Ahora vuelvo! _avisa Ranma para evitar que la menor de los Tendo escuche la conversación de ellos.

Ranma entorna la puerta y sale un poco mas exterior para hablar mas tranquilamente con la morena. Y Akane se esconde tras la puerta para escuchar la conversación...pues la actitud de Ranma ocultándolo no era señal buena de que algo malo se avecinaba.

_¡Ukyo por favor! ¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque vienes así en medio de la noche?

_¡Lo has hecho con ella! Shampoo..me lo contó todo.

_Si. Esta claro...por eso sigo siendo un chico.

_Podías habérmelo pedido a mi y sin embargo se lo pediste a ella...después de lo que hice por ti en el restaurante de Shampoo.

_¡Espera Ukyo! No te enfades conmigo...es algo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano...Akane es mi prometida y un día me casaría con ella...es normal que se lo pidiera a ella.

_Por tu culpa me pegaron una paliza Shampoo, Mousse y la abuela. Por ayudarte a salvarla. Podría haberte ayudado yo y ellos soltarían a Akane porque no se saldrían con la suya...sin embargo dejaste que me metiera en un lio...huiste con ella y me abandonaste allí a mi suerte sabiendo que me iban a hacer daño. Eres un egoísta... _dice rompiendo a llorar.

_Ukyo mírame. _coge por los hombros a la ojiazul para hacerle mirar a sus ojos.

_Akane estaba en peligro porque ella fue primero quien vino a ayudarme...no podía dejar que la tuvieran secuestrada...ella me lo pidió primero...no es justo para ella..._intenta justificarse el joven Saotome.

_¡No! ¡Mientes como siempre! Es porque la prefieres a ella antes...preferiste salvarla a ella... me engañaste y no me contaste todo...solo me dijiste que necesitabas a Akane para curarte...me utilizaste como siempre haces... _dice llorando desconsoladamente.

_Porque sabia que te ofrecerías a ayudarme y no podía consentir eso...Ukyo...no quería hacerte daño...por eso fui con Akane..ademas ella se había metido en ese lio con Shampoo solo por ayudarme. En serio...por eso lo hice con ella...porque era lo justo. _Ukyo lo mira con desconfianza y sigue llorando.

Cuando parece que aquellas palabras consiguen calmar a la herida muchacha se oye un crujido de la puerta y ante ellos aparece una sorprendida Akane mirándolos boquiabierta.

Al joven de la trenza parece que se le va a salir el corazón del pecho...lo había echado todo a perder con esas palabras que no sentía y solo decía para hacer sentir bien a la lastimada chica que no hacia mas que llorar.

_Akane...

_Entonces...no hacia falta que me dijeras que me querías...con decirme un "gracias" era suficiente... _dice la menor de los Tendo mientras le caen lagrimas en los ojos al escuchar tan duras palabras del joven poco precavido Saotome.

_¡Akane espera! ¡Has entendido mal! _se asusta al ver el rostro de su prometida afligido.

_¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada! _sale corriendo de allí fuera por la calle.

_¡Espera Akane! Lo siento Ukyo...luego hablamos...y siento mucho lo que te ha pasado en serio...me siento fatal...es todo por culpa mía no debí pedirte ayuda. Perdóname...pero quien me importa de verdad es Akane y debo ir por ella. _se disculpa mientras se dispone para salir corriendo tras su prometida.

Ukyo en cambio se queda sola llorando en la puerta de la casa de los Tendo desconsoladamente pensando una y otra vez en las palabras del chico.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis continuación, espero que la cosa se vaya poniendo mas y mas intrigante...que pasara con los muchachos...Akane se habrá enfadado mucho? Perdonara al idiota de Ranma?

Mas en el próximo capitulo que espero sea tan extenso como este. ;)

Como siempre agradezco vuestras respuestas y ánimos de lectura. Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo mis historias.

Nos leemos

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	10. No me rendire

CAPITULO 10_NO ME RENDIRÉ

Un asustado chico busca desesperadamente a su amada quien ha salido corriendo con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Aunque por mucho que corre llega un momento a logra alcanzar a la peliazul y la agarra fuertemente del brazo impidiendo su marcha quien insiste en huir de este.

_¡Espera Akane! ¡No te vayas por ahi a estas horas! ¡Vamos a hablar! _intenta agarrarla por el cuello para evitar que corra ni dañarle el brazo.

_¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Déjame! _sigue forcejeando para zafarse de la presa de los fuertes brazos de su prometido.

_¡Akane estate quieta! ¡No voy a dejarte que huyas! _sigue agarrándola con mas fuerza.

_¡Me haces daño! ¡Suéltame! _grita mientras coge el brazo que presa su cuello.

_¡No! Si hablamos te soltare...si no no parare hasta que hablamos..._insiste el pelinegro.

La menor de los Tendo comprende la insistencia del chico y ante el evidente cansancio por huir cede y se suelta del chico inmediatamente poniéndose frente a él en tono amenazante.

Ranma la mira por otro lado con culpabilidad y tristeza esperando escuchar el chaparrón de la muchacha.

_Akane...lo que has oído...no es lo que piensas. Déjame explicarte...Ukyo...

_Ukyo Ukyo...Ukyo...ya se lo que querías de mi, espero haberte servido de ayuda una se alegra de ser útil pero no hacia falta que cedieras por mi insistencia en curarte. _dice triste la peliazul.

_¿Pero no has visto lo que le han hecho? Le han pegado una paliza y es todo por culpa mía... ¿que querías que le dijera?

_Pues la verdad.

_Pero Akane es solo para hacerla sentir un poco mejor...estaba hecha polvo...

_Ya... _dice ocultando esta vez el rostro para contener las lagrimas.

_Yo te quiero a ti...pero...

_Pero te importa mas como se sientan las demás que como me sienta yo... _rompe a llorar la menor de los Tendo mirándolo con tristeza a los ojos.

El desastre Saotome retrocede un paso impactado por las palabras de su prometida y no sabe que responder a lo que se produce un silencio incomodo.

_Akane...yo...te prometo que...

_No me prometas nada, no es necesario. _dice sin mirarlo a la cara.

_Entonces... ¿me perdonas? _ruega mientras se va acercando hacia ella.

_No hay nada que perdonar, solo dame las gracias y es suficiente. Tu no tienes que disculparte, no tienes la culpa de que yo haya sido una insensata y encima te reclame cosas.

_Akane por favor yo te quiero... _la coge por los hombros para intentar dirigirle el rostro.

_Y te creo...pero nunca me querrás como necesito que lo hagas y eso es algo que hace tiempo me di cuenta solo que soy una ilusa y pensé que las cosas cambiarían...me deje llevar por tu cambio de carácter aquella noche en la discoteca...y solo fue un acto de desesperación...después seguiste siendo el Ranma de siempre. _le sincera sin mirarle a los ojos.

La peliazul se suelta de su aun prometido y ambos se quedan callados unos largos segundo reflexionando sobre lo que están hablando.

_Pues...en ese caso...te demostrare que he cambiado y que pienso insistir...porque se que me quieras y no quiero desaprovechar mi oportunidad de estar de verdad contigo. No me rendiré. _dice en tono amenazador apretando los puños.

_...haz lo que quieras, Ranma. _suspira sin creérselo.

_¿Me estas escuchando Akane? ¡No voy a dejar que huyas de mi de nuevo! _le reclama el joven de la trenza.

_¿Y que piensas hacer, eh? ¿Por que no sigues con tus amigas o prometidas y me dejas en paz? Estaba muy bien como estaba y ahora vienes y lo estropeas todo. Todo esto es por una de tus prometidas y no quiero verme envuelta mas en estas cosas...estoy harta. _le dice enfadada la peliazul.

_Pues haré como cualquier novio que hace con su novia.

_¿Novio? ¿Desde cuando somos novios?

_Desde hace algunos años ya...solo que no nos comportábamos como tales, pero ahora pienso comportarme como lo que soy y siento. Estoy harto de ocultar mis sentimientos...ya no temo nada...ni tengo vergüenza lo único que me preocupa es perderte.

_Pues ya lo has hecho. Así que vas listo...mejor cambia de plan... ¿porque no vas a ver a Ukyo que esta muy dañada? Ella te necesita mas que yo. _dice celosa la pequeña Tendo.

_Ella me necesita mas que tu pero yo te necesito mas a ti y es cierto que estoy siendo de nuevo egoísta...pero es lo que siento.

_Ranma...quiero irme a casa a dormir...estoy...muy cansada. _dice mientras comienza a marchar hacia adelante muy desganada.

_Akane, yo le dije eso a Ukyo sin sentirlo pero te prometo que después le conté la verdad y si no puedes ver que ella vino pero salí corriendo tras de ti. _insiste en hablar con la joven cogiéndola de los hombros para evitar su marcha.

_¡Pero ella no se acostó contigo y después le hiciste sentir como una mierda! ¡No me compares con ella maldita sea! _le reta gritando.

_¡No! ¡Peor! ¡Le pegaron una paliza!

_¿Ah para ti es peor eso? A mi me has pegado una paliza moral con esas palabras tuyas que me infravaloraban...tu que sabrás de que duele mas...

_¡Akane por dios! Solo quiero estar bien contigo...déjame arreglarlo.

_Entonces...sigue con tu vida y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi... _vuelve a marchar hacia casa.

_No pienso hacerlo...seguiré insistiendo...soy Ranma Saotome y no me rindo ante nada de lo que me propongo. Voy a hacer que quieras estar conmigo de nuevo. _la comienza a seguir caminando.

_Haz...lo que quieras...ya te cansaras. _dice muy desconfiada.

Ranma esta vez la deja marcha y va tras ella mirándola con recelo todo el camino.

Pronto llegan a casa y cuando están a punto de entrar el joven de la trenza prende del brazo a la enfadada muchacha.

_Akane... ¿seguro que no quieres que hablemos nada mas? Solo quiero que estemos bien por favor... _implora de nuevo el muchacho triste.

_Ya te he dicho...si quieres que estemos bien déjame tranquila y sigue con tu vida tal y como estábamos antes de todo lo ocurrido...es lo mejor... _vuelve a soltarse intentando entrar en casa.

_¡No pienso dejarlo! ¡No te dejare que me dejes! ¿entendido? _le desafía el ojiazul.

_¡No puedes obligarme a estar contigo!

_Si que puedo, soy tu prometido.

_Así que tu también me vas a obligar a casarme contigo...¿eh? Vas a apoyarles en eso...

_No. Yo voy a hacer que quieras casarte conmigo.

_¿Porque me haces esto?

_Porque te quiero y se que me quieres...si supiera que no me quisieras entonces desistiría por mucho que yo este enamorado de ti.

La menor de los Tendo reflexiona con las palabras de su aun prometido y le mira con frialdad.

_Entonces... ¿no me vas a dejar tranquila verdad?

_No.

_¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decirles a todo lo que hicimos anoche, eh? _le amenaza la muchacha muy enfadada.

_No pensaba hacerlo...pero si es necesario lo haré.

_Eres...un... _se contiene las palabras.

_...un cabezota...si lo sé. Pero eso es algo que ya conoces de mi...no deberías de sorprenderte.

La menor de los Tendo comprueba que aquella conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte y no confiaba en las palabras de su amado, así que opta por intentar irse a descansar.

_Esta bien haz lo que quieras...ya sabes que no te creo...mañana sera otro día y seguro que se te ha pasado esa dosis de valentía. Yo me voy a dormir tu haz lo que quieras...ya me da igual todo.

El pelinegro no dice nada al respecto y la sigue.

Ambos entran en casa. Toda la familia esta durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones y eso es un respiro para ambos muchachos que venían de discutir.

La menor de los Tendo sube inmediatamente a su habitación y el osado Saotome toma un vaso de leche mientras pensativo en sus planes.

Llega la mañana siguiente y como siempre la menor de los Tendo despierta para irse a la universidad. Se arregla y baja al salón para desayunar con el resto de familiares.

Nada mas bajar observa que Ranma aun no esta despierto y suspira aliviada.

Se dispone a desayunar rápido ante la mirada atónita de su hermana mayor quien la veia devorar el desayuno con ansia.

_Akane... ¿porque no comes mas despacio? ¿tienes prisa? _pregunta preocupada.

_Es que tengo un examen y quiero estar un poco antes para repasarlo en la biblioteca de la universidad. Tranquila...esta todo bien... _dice con la boca llena devorando el desayuno.

Pronto termina de comer y cuando escucha la puerta de las habitaciones de arriba sale despavorida corriendo huyendo del joven Saotome que se dirigía al salón.

Cuando el ojiazul llega al salón se sienta a esperar al resto de comensales y comprueba que Akane no viene.

_¿Y Akane? ¿No se ha despertado aun? _le pregunta a la mayor de los Tendo.

_Bueno es que hace un rato se ha ido...ha desayunado rápido se ve que tenia prisa.

_¡Maldita sea! _dice enfadado el bravo Saotome.

_¿Que pasa? _se preocupa Kasumi.

_Nada...iré después a buscarla... ¿tu sabes mas o menos cuando sale de la universidad?

_A la 1 del mediodía creo...pero vamos tampoco me hagas mucho caso ya sabes que cada día tiene unas asignaturas distintas.

_Gracias Kasumi... _dice triste retirándose.

La amable muchacha lo mira con lastima pues imagina que algo ha pasado entre los chicos por la forma de actuar desolada de Ranma así que decide no preguntar mas y observar un poco lo que sucede entre ellos.

La peliazul pasa la mañana en clase bastante nostálgica. Miraba a la pizarra con tristeza y lo único que hacia era pensar en las duras palabras de anoche con su prometido. Lo poco querida y correspondida que se sentía aunque él le haya reconocido sus sentimientos, y sobretodo lo humillada que se había sentido de nuevo ante Ukyo como tantas veces le acostumbraba a hacer.

Yuka la miraba un poco preocupada pues durante la mañana su amiga había estado distante y distraída sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sabia cual era el motivo y estaba esperando el momento de terminar las clases para hablar con ella.

Por fin suena la campana y finalizan las clases por hoy. La menor de los Tendo va recogiendo sus cosas suspirando de resignación por temor a volver a casa, pues de momento se encontraba refugiada en la universidad y con sus amigos.

Yuka se acerca preocupada a ella y le pregunta por su estado.

_¿Akane estas bien? No has hablado apenas en toda la mañana y pareces ausente... ¿ha pasado algo mas con Ranma? ¿No habréis discutido? _pregunta con discreción.

_Ranma y yo no estamos juntos y ya esta. Es algo que debería de saberlo ya...como es...Yuka...¿podría pedirte un favor? _pregunta con los ojos húmedos.

_¡Claro Akane! Dime...

_¿Podría quedarme contigo en casa a estudiar? ¿O...en la biblioteca? Por favor...no quiero estar en casa y tampoco me gustaría estar sola. Necesito distraerme un poco si no terminare volviéndome loca... _implora a su amiga.

_No te preocupes vamos a donde quieras, donde mas cómoda estés. Si quieres en mi casa pues allí mismo pues en la biblioteca no nos dejaran hablar.

_Seria estupendo...muchas gracias Yuka.

Las grandes amigas salen al exterior hablando mas relajadamente sobre planes para la tarde cuando Akane observa que los ojos de Yuka se agrandan de la sorpresa.

Mira al frente y observa que una figura familiar para ella le espera en la misma puerta de salida de la universidad.

Podía comprobar como le miraban el resto de féminas de arriba a abajo, pues el joven de la trenza siempre había sido muy apuesto y no pasaba desapercibido.

La peliazul frena su marcha y se queda mirando frente a él muy malhumorada.

_Buenos días Akane. _espeta preocupado el muchacho.

Akane lo sigue mirando muy enfadada y no le responde iniciando de nuevo su marcha para pasar por delante de él intentando ignorarlo.

_¡Vamos Yuka! _invita a su amiga a salir de esa situación cogiéndola del brazo.

Cuando las muchachas pasan por el franco del joven de la trenza el brazo de la peliazul es apresado para ceder su marcha.

_Akane...buenos días. _dice malhumorado el joven de la trenza.

_¿Que quieres de mi ahora, eh? ¡Déjame en paz! _dice zafándose delante de todos.

_He venido a recogerte a la universidad. ¡Vamos a casa! _le coge de la mano.

_¿Estas tonto? Te he dicho que me dejes tranquila... ¿porque no te vas tu?

_Bueno esto...yo mejor me voy. _intenta huis Yuka ante la tensión.

_¡Espera Yuka! ¡Voy contigo! _intenta seguirla.

_Akane creo que mejor deberías de aclarar las cosas con él...no parece tenerlo muy claro lo que hay entre vosotros. _aconseja su amiga.

_¡Espera Yuka! ¡Ranma suéltame! _intenta soltarle la mano.

_¡No! ¡Tu te vienes conmigo! ¡Eres mi novia! _sigue cogiéndola fuertemente de la mano.

_¡Ranma vas a hacer que quiera agredirte! ¡Suéltame! _intenta soltarse.

_Akane yo me voy...lo siento...nos vemos mañana en clase y resuelve tus problemas con tu novio mejor... _se despide su amiga saliendo de allí.

_¡Espera Yuka! ¡Él no es mi novio!

Ahora mira amenazante a su prometido y este le suelta de la mano habiéndose salido con la suya.

_¿Has visto lo que has hecho? Teníamos planes para esta tarde. _dice muy violenta la menor de los Tendo.

_Lo siento...no te prohíbo que vayas con tus amigas siempre que cuentes conmigo...

_¿Que? ¿Tu estas loco? No pienso dejar que vengas con nosotras.

_Pues es lo que hay. Os seguiré...no pienso dejarte sola nunca mas. No hasta que quieras ser mi novia como habíamos acordado. Es mas...si sigues así en esa actitud les diré a todos lo que hay entre los dos...y ya sabes que si lo cuento...este fin de semana estaremos ya casados...y creo que tu aun no quieres eso, ¿verdad? _chantajea a la joven el pelinegro.

_¿Me estas haciendo chantaje?

_Si.

_Eres un egoísta. ¿Por que me no dejas tranquila?

_Porque te quiero.

Akane mira muy nerviosa alrededor comprobando que parte de los estudiantes que se encuentran en la zona observaban atentos a la escena romántica.

Muy vergonzosa intenta salir de esa situación.

_Esta bien tu ganas...vayámonos de aquí por favor. _dice caminando cabizbaja hacia el frente.

Akane camina hacia su casa y Ranma la sigue a muy pocos metros de distancia con las manos en la nuca típico gesto suyo de timidez.

La pequeña de los Tendo de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo y malhumorada con la situación.

Cuando están a punto de llegar a la casa familiar la peliazul aminora la marcha para hablar con el testarudo de su prometido.

_Ranma...por favor no digas nada en casa... _dice aun sin darse la vuelta estando de espaldas.

_Vaya...ahora eres tu quien no quiere que reconozca nada ante nadie.

_Te lo pido por favor...es un trato. Yo dejo que me sigas a todas partes o hagas lo que te de la gana pero no le cuentes nada a ellos. _insiste la peliazul.

_¿Que haga lo que quiera...? _pregunta el joven Saotome acercándose a la muchacha.

_Si. Pero no digas nada en casa. _Se voltea hacia él mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

El chico de la trenza la coge por los hombros e inesperadamente la besa en los labios apasionadamente.

La pequeña Tendo intenta soltarse pero le cuesta.

Forcejeando un poco logra empujar a su prometido y frenar aquel gesto amoroso del joven repentino.

_¿Pero que demonios haces? _se pone a la defensiva la peliazul.

_Hacer lo que quiera.

_¡Estas tonto! ¡No entiendes nada!

_¡No! La que no lo entiendes eres tu. Quiero que seamos pareja de una vez ya pero no me lo estas poniendo fácil. ¿porque lo tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, eh? _ya dice mas enfadado el chico de la trenza.

_Tu eres el primero que lo dificulta todo no contando la verdad. Haciéndome sentir mal...no quiero tener un novio así...no me lo merezco...

_Estoy intentando cambiar mi estúpida forma de ser, pero tu no estas siendo comprensiva.

_Ya he sido comprensiva muchos años, estoy cansada...quiero estar bien de una vez y la única forma es no teniendo nada contigo. Cuanto mas feliz estaba es cuando mas te ignoraba...

_Lo siento pero las cosas son así. Me dijiste que me querías...así que pienso luchar hasta que vuelvas a querer estar conmigo.

_¡Saotome cabezota!

_Ese soy yo...

_¡Esta bien! _se da la vuelta enfadada la peliazul entrando en la casa.

_¡Akane! _reclama Ranma antes de entrar a su prometida.

La joven de ojos castaños mira malhumorada a su prometido y espera que le diga algo que no le va a gustar.

_Esta noche...iremos a dar un paseo. No creas que vas a estar todo el día metida en casa para que no me acerque a ti aprovechando que están ellos delante. ¿Te crees que no se tus intenciones?

La peliazul no le contesta y sacude la cabeza mostrando rabia mientras aprieta los puños.

_¿Entendido? Si no...ya sabes...

_¡Si! ¡Me voy a casa! _entra ya en la estancia.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno parece que el cabezota de Ranma esta insistiendo en la chica. Veremos que ocurre en esta extraña pareja.

Agradezco mucho vuestros rewievs.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	11. Akane testaruda

CAPITULO 11_AKANE TESTARUDA

La velada de la comida comienza en la casa de los Tendo.

La peliazul es la ultima que se sienta en la mesa, pues después de lo ocurrido en la universidad evitaba estar frente a su prometido siempre que podía.

Había permanecido protegida en su habitación pues se sentía acosada por las miradas del chico de la trenza y sobretodo porque tenían una cita esta noche a la que no le apetecía nada ir.

Aun así no podía negar que le halagaba que Ranma fuese tan insistente y que de nuevo al volver a besarla sus defensas frente a él habían bajado notablemente...tanto que deseaba en parte verle para volver a sentirse invadida por el chico.

Su corazón no podía negar que habían sentimientos hacia su prometido y por ello evitaba su presencia...pues se había prometido no recaer, quería ser feliz...quería estar libre y esta vez le iba a costar mucho volver a como estaba hacia tan solo 3 días.

Una vez comiendo siempre sentada al lado de su prometido quien la miraba con reojo intentaba esquivar las conversaciones familiares, pues solo se centraba en terminar de comer rápido para salir de esa situación y volver a su habitación.

_¿Akane estas bien? Te veo cansada...no hablas nada. _le pregunta Kasumi preocupada a su hermana pequeña.

_Es que no he dormido bien...y en la fiesta de Shampoo me sentó muy mal todo. Necesito descansar...después me iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco.

El chico de la trenza la observaba malhumorado debido a que sabia que de nuevo iba a encerrarse en su refugio y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

La peliazul era consciente de las miradas indiscretas de su prometido pues el silencio del muchacho era una prueba de su desapruebo.

Una vez todos terminan de comer la joven de los Tendo sube inmediatamente a su habitación mientras el posesivo Saotome se va a entrenar al dojo aprovechando que se había tomado la mañana por haber esperado a su amada en la universidad.

Llega la noche y la pequeña Tendo había terminado de repasar sus estudios. Ya había encendido hace tiempo la luz de su mesita y miraba muy nerviosa su reloj.

Hacia rato que había cenado con la familia y Ranma había vuelto al dojo según había explicado él.

_Quizás...esta casado de entrenar...es posible que incluso se haya ido a dormir... _decía hablando sola.

Los parpados de la chica estaban empezando a pesar y había decidido aparcar los libros hasta al día siguiente.

Cuando va a prepararse el pijama escucha un ruido en la ventana como si hubiesen lanzado una piedra contra esta.

La peliazul enarca una ceja sabiendo de quien se trata y suspira con resignación acercándose a la ventana. Sube la persiana y abre la ventana asomándose mirando hacia el suelo...y ahí estaba él...cambiado de ropa para dar un paseo y esperándola abajo en la calle.

_¿A que esperas para bajar? _le pregunta molesto el chico de la trenza con los brazos cruzados.

_¡Ahora voy! ¡Ahora voy! _dice muy enfadada y metiéndose adentro de la casa.

Con mucha resignación se viste rápidamente y baja al salón.

Observa que solo esta Nabiki y los viejos no se encontraban en la estancia.

La mediana de los Tendo la mira extrañada y le hace el interrogatorio puñetero.

_¿A donde vas a estas horas? _dice la castaña con desgana tumbada boca abajo viendo la tele.

_Ahhh...voy a darle una cosa a Yuka y dentro de un rato vengo.

_Mmmm esta bien pero no se te haga muy tarde. Papá aun esta enfadado por que no apareciste en dos noches enteras.

_Si si...tranquila. ¡Hasta ahora! _se despida mientras sale corriendo y cierra la puerta.

_Hasta ahora... _dice dudosa Nabiki.

Una vez fuera de la casa la peliazul da una vuelta a la casa buscando a su testarudo prometido quien la esperaba ansioso.

_Buenas noches Akane. _dice de buen humor al verla.

_Buenas noches... _sigue enfadada sin apenas mirarle a la cara.

_¿Pensabas que no iba a acordarme, eh? _le insinúa Ranma divertido.

_Pues sinceramente esperaba que te hubieses cansado de tanto entrenar y que quizás estuvieses agotado para soportarme.

_Ya sabes que soy muy duro...sin embargo la que parece somnolienta eres tu, Akane. _sigue el joven de la trenza divertido.

_Estoy agotada...si.

_Vaya...sera que hacer el amor agota mucho. _sigue siendo gracioso el pelinegro.

_¡Bueno ya esta! No sigas por ahí... ¿a donde quieres que vayamos? No vamos a quedarnos aquí de pie toda la noche. _dice malhumorada la muchacha apretando los puños de la rabia que se contenía.

_Vamos a donde quieras. Tu misma...decide... _invita el joven Saotome.

_Pues no lo se...el que me ha dicho de quedar esta noche has sido tu, haber tenido algo preparado.

_Vamos entonces a un pub de esos que solo abren de noche. _insinúa Ranma.

_No llevo dinero. _intenta aguar la fiesta la enojada muchacha.

_No te preocupes...invito yo.

_Esta bien...lo que quieras.

_¿En serio? _dice acercándose atrevidamente al rostro de la avergonzada peliazul.

_Bueno bueno...lo que quieras no. Vamos a allí si... _excusa con las mejillas encendidas y echándose hacia atrás huyendo de su prometido.

_¡Vaya! Ha ido por un pelo...casi picas de nuevo en la trampa. _se aparta simpaticamente.

_Vamos...anda. _inicia la marcha al chica y rápidamente es seguida por su prometido.

Los jóvenes trasnochadores iniciaban una extraña cita. El cabezota Saotome intentaba acercarse cada mas a esta con intenciones de cogerle de la mano, pero la muchacha se percataba de ello y se echaba a un lado evitando el roce de este.

Iban caminando por la calle callados y mirando alrededor. Por suerte no habían visto a nadie conocido, pues Ranma había sido inteligente y la estaba llevando por un sitio poco frecuentado por estos donde no pudiesen ser descubiertos.

Llegan al pub que Ranma había pensado y entran dentro no antes sin mirar alrededor por si alguien conocido los veía entrar a ese lugar.

El pub que habían entrado solía estar frecuentado por parejas, era tranquilo y muy bonito. Había mucha intimidad y eran mesas con un sofá.

Solo habían unos taburetes en la misma barra que ya estaban ocupados por los solteros de la noche.

El chico de la trenza había visualizado una mesa el fondo muy intima en donde la música no estaba muy fuerte y le invita a su prometida a sentarse en el sofá.

_mmm que bien organizado lo tenias, ¿eh? _mira muy molesta sabiendo las intenciones de haberla traído a ese lugar tan intimo.

_Es un sitio muy bueno para salir con alguien. No esta la música alta y hay mucha discreción. Se puede conversar tranquilamente y los cócteles están muy buenos. _aconseja Ranma a la enojada chica.

_Ya...seguro que lo descubriste saliendo con alguna de tus prometidas. _dice mientras se sienta disgustada en el sofá metiéndose adentro de la mesa al lado de la ventana.

_En realidad me lo dijo Daisuke... que siempre viene aquí con sus ligues de los sábados. Siempre que hemos pasado por aquí me lo recuerda por si un día pretendía traerte. _se sienta al lado de ella en ese mismo sofá muy pegado.

_Amm esta...esta bien el sitio, si. _muestra indiferencia apoyando su rostro en la mano mirando al lado contrario en donde se encuentra su prometido.

El camarero enseguida va a servirles a la mesa.

_¿Que quieres chicos? _pregunta el amable camarero mientras limpia un poco la mesa.

_Yo querría una copa...un...licor de frutas. ¿y tu Akane?

_Yo...lo mismo. _dice sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

_Muy bien enseguida os lo traigo. _se despide temporalmente el camarero a preparar los pedidos de los muchachos.

El ambiente del lugar era muy adecuado para los tímidos muchachos que apenas hablaban entre ellos.

Miraba divertido el enojo de su prometida haciéndole saber todo el tiempo con sus gestos de disgusto que no deseaba estar ahí con él.

_¿Que? ¿Te divierte verme mal? _dice muy enfadada sin mirarle a la cara.

_Si. Eres muy divertida aun sin querer serlo. Me gustas hasta enfadada...aunque es como siempre te suelo ver...pero...me gusta mas sonriendo si es posible.

_No me apetece sonreír...

_Es una pena...se esta mucho mejor sonriendo. Uno es mas feliz así...

_Ya pero es que ahora mismo no soy feliz. _dice muy molesta esta vez volviéndose hacia este mirándolo a los ojos muy seria.

_Yo si.

El camarero interrumpe la conversación de los tímidos muchachos para serviles sus bebidas y rápidamente se retira dejándolos de nuevo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de ellos y finalmente la peliazul no puede evitar seguir con su mal carácter.

_¿Vas a estar así toda la noche?

_Si.

_Vaya pena...para ser nuestra primera cita como novios.

_No soy tu novia.

_Si lo eres...habíamos quedado en un acuerdo...yo no le contaba nada a ellos y tu serias mi novia a cambio.

_No es así pero...piensa lo que quieras. _sigue diciendo con desgana sin mirarlo.

_¿Por que eres tan cabezota?

_¿Vas a obligarme a salir contigo todas las noches?

_Si. _dice divertido el joven de la trenza.

_Pues a mi no me hace gracia...

_Akane...

_Que.

_Te quiero. _le dice muy serio mirándola.

_...

_¿Me quieres? _le pregunta intrigado el joven Saotome.

_...

_Dime. _insiste el muchacho.

_No pienso responderte a eso. Ya lo sabes...

_Ya...pero quiero que me lo digas tu.

_No...

_Pues estaremos de esta forma hasta que me lo reconozcas.

_¿Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? _dice esta vez muy enfadada mirándolo a los ojos ya en forma de discusión.

_Nada. O es esto o es esto y ya esta...no tienes mucha salida...si sigues negándote a ser feliz conmigo porque se que me quieres entonces estarás perdiendo el tiempo estando bien...prefieres estar a malas por cabezoneria pues allá tu.

_No me dejas opción.

_O ser feliz por tu cuenta o es ser feliz obligándote a serlo.

_¿Y porque crees que iba a ser mas feliz estando contigo?

_¡Porque me quieres! ¿Porque te cierras en banda?

Hay un silencio de nuevo en la pareja y Akane suspira intentando relajarse sin contestar.

_Ranma...quiero irme a casa ya por favor...estoy muy cansada. Y no es esta vez porque no quiera estar aquí contigo...si no porque en verdad estoy agotada. Ya has visto que estaba con sueño antes de salir... _dice cabizbaja la muchacha.

_Esta bien...voy a pagar la cuenta y nos vamos. _se levanta inmediatamente para saldar lo que habían tomado.

La peliazul se queda reflexionando mientras observa a su atractivo prometido buscando al camarero para pagar la cuenta y piensa en lo poco correcta que había estado toda la velada.

Se sentía culpable por comportarse así pues en realidad no sentía lo que le pasaba y recordaba las veces que ella deseaba tener ese tipo de cita con Ranma...y sin embargo la estaba negando una vez la había tenido.

Deseaba tanto estar con Ranma así a solas...le daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Como las demás chicas del lugar lo miraban por lo apuesto y atractivo que era...aquello le hacia sentirse halagada...que todas vieran el acompañante tan guapo que tenia.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos amorosos pronto comienza a cambiar su semblante enamoradizo por uno mas sobrio y serio mientras el chico de la trenza de nuevo se acercaba a ella.

_Ya podemos irnos a casa. _invita a salir de allí ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Akane se la coge refunfuñando y accede a salir con él.

Las calles ya estaban vacías de gente. Era muy tarde y estaban somnolientos.

La peliazul caminaba pensativa mirando al lado contrario de su prometido y este a su vez caminaba muy pegado a ella sin cogerla observándola atento.

_¿Lo has pasado bien? _se preocupa Ranma.

_Ha estado bien, pero hubiera preferido descansar. _dice desganada la joven de los Tendo.

_Bueno eso es un avance. Yo estoy contento con la cita que hemos tenido. No es como me hubiese gustado que hubiera sido pero si la persona con la que ha sido.

Akane observa a su prometido quien tiene las mejilla encendidas mirando hacia el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos...típico gesto del muchacho de timidez.

Ella a su vez permanece callada sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre el atrevido Saotome.

No tardan mucho en llegar a casa y observan por las ventanas que están todas las luces apagadas.

Quedan frente la puerta de casa y miran pensativos sabiendo que ya ha terminado su cita.

_Vaya...ya están dormidos. _se alivia Ranma suspirando.

_Si...es que es tarde ya. Yo me voy a la cama estoy...somnolienta. _dice bostezando.

La menor de los Tendo se precipita hacia la puerta con las llaves en las manos y el joven de la trenza la interrumpe.

_Akane... _la coge por el hombro.

La peliazul siente un escalofrío al sentir la mano de su prometido imaginando que va a pedirle algo comprometedor. Desiste en abrir la puerta y se da la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos muy seria.

Ahí con la luz de la noche y los grandes ojos azulados se sentía sumergida en la hipnótica mirada de su prometido.

Aquella sensación hacia una velada bonita aunque no estuviese contenta por ello...incluso hay momentos que parece que esa atmósfera le hacia olvidar el gran enojo que siente por el chico que la eclipsaba observándola.

_Akane...sabes...que puede ser así todos los días...si tu quieres. Por favor...perdóname... _intenta acercarse a ella poco a poco.

La menor de los Tendo es alertada por el excesivo acercamiento de su prometido y mira hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual.

El muchacho capta de inmediato el rechazo de la chica quien ladea la cabeza sin poder mantenerle la mirada sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

_Akane... _insiste triste el chico de la trenza.

_Buenas noches Ranma. Gracias por la cita, ha estado bien... _abre la puerta de seguida.

Llega la mañana siguiente y los ojos de Akane reciben en día. Se despierta extrañada recordando la cita de anoche con Ranma. Se ruboriza casi sin darse cuenta al pensar en las frases que le dijo su amado así como ese sitio al que la llevo.

Se prepara para irse a la universidad como el día anterior...antes que despierte el perezoso de su prometido.

Baja corriendo las escaleras para desayunar rápidamente...pero para su pesar ya estaba el joven de la trenza con su traje habitual chino esperándola en la mesa hablando con su cuñada esperando a su prometida con el desayuno para desayunar con ella.

_Buenos días. _dice gentilmente el joven de la trenza.

_Hola Akane. Ya tienes el desayuno esperándote.

Ahí estaban ambos...sentados hablando como si nada y el pequeño Saotome invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

_Akane ven a desayunar. _dice alegre el muchacho.

La menor de los Tendo los mira muy extrañada y cede a sentarse al lado de este muy a su pesar.

La hermana mayor enseguida capta el disgusto que la muchacha y decide dejarles solos.

_Bueno yo me voy a preparar el resto de desayuno para los demás, que aproveche chicos. _se despide la amable chica.

Ranma mira sonriendo a su prometida como si ayer no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos y esta a veces podía observarlo molesta.

_Ranma... ¿y eso que te has levantado tan pronto? _pregunta sabiendo la respuesta con desgana.

_Pues para que no pase como ayer que no me dio tiempo a acompañarte a la universidad.

_¿Como? ¿No seras capaz de acompañarme? _pregunta indignada.

_¡Claro! Estarías pensando que me quedaría esta vez dormido...ya estoy descansado de aquella noche que lo hicimos. _dice provocandola de nuevo.

_¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Se van a enterar por tu culpa! _se altera la chica.

_Tranquila están todos durmiendo...

Hay otro silencio incomodo en donde se notaba el mal genio de la peliazul.

_Ranma... ¿cuanto tiempo vas a estar haciéndome la puñeta?

_Ya te he dicho que hasta que me digas que me quieres o accedas a ser mi novia.

_¿Pero es que no entiendes nada? ¿Porque eres tan cabezota? _se levanta para discutir.

_No...la cabezota eres tu Akane. No pienso dejarte esta vez...ya te he dicho que voy a insistir...

_Ranma...vas a acabar con mi paciencia. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy harta! _recoge su desayuno y lo lleva a la cocina rebotada.

El joven de la trenza observa divertido la pataleta de su prometida y la sigue.

La muchacha se despide de su hermana en la cocina intentando ocultar en vano su enfado y sale por la puerta dando un portazo.

Ranma aun queda en casa y se despide de Kasumi quien mira extrañada el carácter de su hermana.

_¿Que le pasa? _pregunta muy preocupada mirando hacia la puerta al escuchar el portazo.

_Ahh...es que tu hermana hay veces que se levanta con el pie izquierdo. Ya la conoces...voy a acompañarla a ver si se le bajan los humos. _la sigue de seguida para no perderle de vista.

La muchacha camina rápido para despistar a su prometido pero pronto es alcanzada por este.

Los pasos de la chica eran decididos, podía temblar el suelo a su paso del terrible enfado que llevaba dado a que el muchacho no captaba su mensaje.

No tardan mucho en llegar a la universidad y en la misma puerta se topa con su amiga Yuka quien la mira extrañada al verla acompañada de Ranma.

Su mal humor era notable y sin apenas pararse a saludar a su amiga se mete dentro del centro.

_¿Akane que pasa?

_¡Me voy dentro! _pasa Akane de largo de su amiga para refugiarse de su prometido quien queda en la puerta.

_¡Hasta luego Akane! Que vaya bien la clase. _se despide como si nada sonriendo.

Yuka lo mira sin entender nada y el chico de la trenza pone cara de circunstancia.

_¿Que pasa Ranma? ¿Habéis discutido? _pregunta preocupada Yuka.

_En realidad no..pero ella se empeña en discutir.

_Oye Ranma... ¿que es lo que ocurre con vosotros? Akane...me contó algo...

_Lo que sabes. Ya sabes que Akane y yo somos prometidos y algún día tendríamos que ser novios y comportarnos como tal.

_Pero ella no parece estar contenta de ello. Mas bien parece no aceptarlo.

_Ella solo esta enfadada conmigo porque hace poco dije algo que no estuvo bien, pero se que me quiere y voy a luchar por ella...hasta que me acepte de nuevo. Ella puede estar enfadada conmigo pero sus sentimientos no cambian. _explica Ranma apenado.

_Ya...Ranma...quizás deberías de hacerle un poco de caso.

_Eso hago. Pienso comportarme como debería de haber hecho hace tiempo aunque ella no quiera.

_¿Comportarte como?

_Como su novio que soy.

_Bueno...veremos que sale de esto...no a veo por a labor...pero no te preocupes que hablare con ella por lo que pueda ayudaros. _Suspira con resignación.

La campana suena y la muchacha decide despedirse de Ranma para entrar a clase junto con su enojada amiga que la espera dentro.

_Bueno Ranma...me voy a clase. ¡Nos vemos! _se despide amablemente la amiga de Akane.

_¡Claro! ¡Aquí estaré a la salida! _se despide sonriendo gentilmente.

La muchacha lo mira poco convencida y entra dentro del centro.

Ranma decide dar una vuelta y hacer sus quehaceres antes de que sea la hora de volver a recoger a la testaruda de su prometida.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación de la extraña pareja. Como veis Ranma sigue insistiendo en reconquistar a la testaruda Akane. Veremos que ocurre...

Espero que os guste y agradecería mucho vuestras rewievs.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	12. La paciencia de Ranma

CAPITULO 12 _LA PACIENCIA DE RANMA

La peliazul esta en clase totalmente desorientada.

Se había sentado al lado de la ventana y de vez en cuando miraba al exterior donde esta el patio por si divisara a el pesado de su prometido.

Su amiga era consciente de lo que la menor de los Tendo estaba pasando. Estaba trastornada por la insistencia de Ranma y no sabia como actuar.

Quería ayudarlos pero no estaba segura de como hacerlo, simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar a ambos.

Akane a veces podía sentirse observada por su amiga y le dedicaba alguna que otra sonrisa de complicidad.

Pronto terminan todas las clases pues ese día muchas no tenían.

La joven de ojos castaños recogía suspirando sus bártulos y se disponía a abandonar el aula donde se encontraban.

Yuka se acerca mirándola con lastima sabiendo el porque del comportamiento de la muchacha.

_Akane... ¿quieres venirte a casa a dormir? Tienes pinta de haber dormido poco o nada. _pregunta preocupada observando el cansado semblante de su amiga.

_Es que anoche salir hasta tarde a dar una vuelta.

_Akane...no podéis seguir así. No se que demonios ocurre pero estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

_Gracias. Pero creo...que debo de irme a casa.

_¿Que ha pasado esta vez con Ranma?

_Nada anoche salimos juntos y ya esta.

_¿Entonces porque estáis así? Estabas enfadada esta mañana.

_Si...pero buen que mas da ya. _dice con indiferencia la peliazul.

_¿Saliste con Ranma?

_Si. Tuvimos una especie de cita y fuimos a club de esos nocturnos.

_Ahh por eso te fuiste a dormir tarde.

_Si.

_¿Y que hay de malo? ¿fue mal?

_Estuvo muy bien...pero es que yo no quería ir...ese es el problema.

_¿Como? ¿y porque fuiste?

_Pues porque me siento obligada. Porque me chantajea con contárselo a mi familia...estoy harta. Me sigue a todas partes...no puedo mas. _dice muy agobiada la muchacha.

_Pero Akane... ¿porque hace eso? ¿y que pasa si se lo cuenta a tu familia si ya lo saben muchos amigos vuestros? _se preocupa Yuka.

_Pues porque si se enteran me casaran inmediatamente...no lo entiendes...si saben que me acosté con Ranma mi padre me casara con él sin mi consentimiento...es lo que hace tiempo están esperando de nosotros para tener motivo para ese paso. Nos prometieron ellos... ¿recuerdas? _explica la muchacha.

_¿Y porque insiste tanto si tu no quieres? _interroga de nuevo a su amiga.

_Porque quiere que le perdone, que salga con él como novia y yo no quiero...tengo miedo a sufrir...me hizo mucho daño hace poco y no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente. _se entristece la joven Tendo.

_Vente conmigo a casa y estamos toda la tarde y noche juntas. Quédate a dormir conmigo y te desahogas. _anima la muchacha a su triste amiga.

_¡No puedo! Me seguirá a todas partes. _se echa a llorar desconsoladamente la menor de los Tendo.

Yuka mira con mucha pena a su amiga y le consuela abrazándola.

_Ven aquí Akane... _abraza a la peliazul.

Ambas muchachas fieles se abrazan y parece que la pequeña de los Tendo se va calmando.

Van abandonando la clase y están a punto de salir del centro. Por ultima vez su amiga insiste en ayudar a la pobre chica que mira con determinación hacia la salida del recinto.

_¿Akane seguro que no quieres venirte? _insiste la chica.

_No...él ya me estará esperando y no me dejara marchar...si me voy contigo él vendrá con nosotras...ya me lo dijo ayer...que iba a insistir. _dice resignada la muchacha.

_Esta bien...si necesitas algo por favor llámame y te vienes conmigo.

_Gracias. Eres una buena amiga. _le sonríe con complicidad a su confidente de años.

Respirando hondo y decidido la peliazul sale del centro. Mira alrededor y hay mucha claridad, sentía la esperanza de que su prometido no estuviera ahí merodeando y que quizás haya dejado de insistir en perseguirla.

Pero por muchas ilusiones se hiciera ahí estaba él...sonriendo y portaba un ramo de rosas rojas pequeño dedicado a ella.

La malhumorada Akane suspira enfadada y mira en otra dirección. Yuka era testigo de el romanticismo del muchacho de la trenza quien se acercaba para darle el ramo de flores a su enojada prometida.

_Akane esto es para tí. _le ofrece el ramo a la muchacha.

_Gracias pero no es necesario. _rechaza el gesto del gran Saotome.

_Por favor...acéptalo. Las he comprado para ti. _insiste el muchacho.

La menor de los Tendo avergonzada por la mirada ajena del resto del recinto incluida su amiga termina aceptando el regalo de su prometido y las coge con resignación.

_¿Te gustan? _pregunta ilusionado el muchacho.

_...son muy bonitas...gracias.

_¿En serio? Me alegro mucho. _dice avergonzado.

_Me voy a casa. ¡Hasta mañana Yuka! _se despide ignorando al chico de la trenza avanzando hacia su casa con el ramo de flores en la mano.

_¡Espera Akane! _persigue a su malhumorada prometida.

Yuka observaba triste como su amiga se alejaba del recinto desilusionada y su insistente novio tras ella persiguiéndola como anteriormente le había explicado. Nunca ha visto a Ranma de esa forma con ella...era la primera vez que realmente observaba al chico enamorado de la muchacha.

La extraña pareja caminaban juntos pero separados. Él iba a su lado con las manos tras la espalda y mirándola un poco molesto por su comportamiento desinteresado en la universidad.

_Podrías haber puesto un poco mas de ilusión al regalo. Es un presente muy bonito...

_Te he dado las gracias. Creo que eso es suficiente... _sigue intentando ignorar a su prometido acallandolo con cortas palabras que no llevaban a ninguna conversación.

_Pues deberías de ser mas agradecida con la gente que tiene detalles contigo.

_Yo no te he pedido que me compraras unas flores.

_Pues al menos haber puesto mas interés, ¿crees que esta bien que seas tan poco considerada sabiendo lo que es para mi tener esos detalles delante de todo el mundo? _dice muy enfadado con la muchacha quien no le levanta el rostro.

_¿Igual de considerado que has sido tu siempre conmigo? Cada vez que he demostrado mis sentimientos por ti en publico sabiendo que también me cuesta esas cosas...ahora sabes como me he sentido todos estos años.

El chico de la trenza para su marcha y de un salto se pone delante de ella para bloquear su camino incitándola a discutir.

_¿Me estas castigando? _dice amenazante.

_No.

_¿Entonces porque me haces eso?

_Porque no apruebo que tengas esos detalles de novios conmigo y mucho menos delante de todos entre otras cosas porque no estamos juntos. _le recrimina al joven Saotome.

_¿Tanto daño te hacia cuando ignoraba tus sentimientos delante de los demás?

_¡Si!

_¿Y porque me haces lo mismo?

La peliazul queda callada y no sabe por donde salir frente a esa pregunta.

El testarudo muchacho suspira con resignación y deja de estar tenso.

_Mira Akane...entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo...que no quieras estar conmigo por el daño que te hice pero...soy así porque se que me quieres y que tu testaruda forma de ser no deja que me perdones...pero es mi penitencia. Si debo de seguir siendo de esta manera hasta que aceptes tus sentimientos y seas mi novia a pesar de lo idiota que he sido contigo. Puedo cambiar...Akane. Ya lo has visto. ¡Dame una ultima oportunidad! _implora a su prometida.

_No puedo...no es cuestión de castigarte o de fastidiarte...si no de protegerme de ti. No quiero ser infeliz, ni quiero sufrir...y la única forma de serlo es no ser tu novia porque si no me expongo a que me dañes no saldré malherida.

_Ya...bueno pues las cosas están así. Yo continuare insistiendo y su seguirás rechazándome...en vez de disfrutar juntos.

_No me eches a mi la culpa.

_No lo trato de hacer. Es mi castigo. Me lo merezco.

_No te hagas la victima ahora.

_Es verdad...tienes razón. Lo acepto. Pero seguiré insistiendo...nada es imposible para Ranma Saotome.

_Esta bien...quiero irme a casa.

Los muchachos echan a un lado la discusión que estaban teniendo y se dirigen a su hogar.

Cuando están a punto de llegar de nuevo el insistente Ranma prosigue con sus insinuaciones de conquista.

_Akane.

_¿Si? _dice con desgana sabiendo que le va a comentar.

_Esta noche te espero, como ayer.

_Ranma...no puedo trasnochar todos los días eso repercutiría en mi rendimiento escolar. _gruñe la muchacha mientras abre la puerta con las llaves de casa.

_Tranquila no estaremos hasta tarde hoy, te lo prometo.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira desconfiada y remuga hacia sus adentros.

_Esta bien... _deja al chico entrando del todo en la casa.

Los días en la pareja siguen igual. Akane no parece dar su brazo a torcer y mientras los adultos de ambas familias planean algo para los muchachos con la ayuda de Nabiki.

Nabiki había observado muy extrañados a los chicos y estaba segura de que algo se cocía entre ellos...salidas nocturnas...mentiras...miradas indiscretas...hay algo que estaba pasando y se lo estaban perdiendo.

La mediana de los Tendo había aprovechado que los chicos estaban ausentes para hacer un corro y planear sobre ellos con el resto de inquilinos del lugar.

_Tenemos que hacer algo...entre ellos ha pasado algo y aun no se que es pero es serio. Creo...que salen a escondidas... _explica Nabiki.

_¿Tu estas segura Nabiki? Yo no les veo nada cariñosos...mas bien distantes. _dice desconfiado Genma.

_No. Es lo que quieren aparentar...pero para mi no pasan desapercibidos. Creo que están quedando a solas todas las noches. Desde aquel día que ambos pasaron la noche con supuestamente Shampoo y los demás...no parecían decir toda la verdad. _deduce Nabiki.

_¿Porque insinúas eso Nabiki? Es posible que salgan por la noche, pero puede ser que vayan con sus amigos o con los muchachos de la universidad...nunca se sabe. _pregunta intrigado su padre.

_Salen solos ellos dos... _dice muy segura con los brazos cruzados.

_¿Y como deduces que no salen con otros?

_Pues porque se que mienten...se les nota demasiado.

_Ya... ¿y que indicas que deberíamos de hacer? _dice pensativo Genma con una de sus manos en el mentón.

_Pues vais a romper el compromiso. _dice con firmeza la codiciosa chica.

_¿Como? ¡Eso es una locura tal y como están las cosas entre ellos! _se pone muy nervioso el viejo Saotome.

_Tranquilo Genma...seguro que Nabiki tiene sus razones. _intenta calmar a su amigo.

_No estoy muy seguro amigo. Creo que esta su relación mas fría que nunca. Apenas si quieran hablan. _explica preocupado el padre del joven de la trenza.

_Claro...porque ya hablan bastante cuando no estamos... _se hace la interesante Nabiki.

Hay un silencio sepulcral pensativos en los planes de Nabiki y después de reflexionar un poco como hacerlo piden consejo a la castaña.

_¿Y como hacemos Nabiki? _pregunta dudoso el patriarca de la casa.

_Pues deberíais citarlos esta misma noche, antes de su salida nocturna.

_Ya... _poco convencido Genma.

_Que si...tranquilos hacedme caso. _intenta relajar Nabiki a su tío.

_Esto... ¿sabes que es un riesgo, verdad hija? ¿sabes lo que aconsejas? ¿sabes que supondría anular el compromiso? Seria...darles riendas sueltas a que se desentiendan de todo...y sobretodo del dojo. _explica el padre a su hija.

_Si...se que es un riesgo...pero no os queda otra que correrlo...tal las circunstancias y el enfriamiento aparente desde hace mas de 1 año entre ellos...la cosa no puede estar peor.

Los adultos se miran con determinación y ambos asienten con la cabeza.

_Bien. Vamos a planear que decir. _anima Soun escuchando atentamente a su maquinada hija.

Ese mismo día Akane estaba disfrutando de un paseo con sus amigos universitarios como no acompañada de Ranma tomando un helado.

El chico de la trenza la seguía allá donde iba y la pequeña de los Tendo se había acostumbrado ya a su "sombra" .

Por otro lado al muchacho no le preocupaba que quedara con sus amigos de la universidad porque ademas de estar custodiada todo el tiempo sabia que las noches eran exclusivamente para él...así que durante el día le dejaba hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera sin agobiarla pero sin dejarla sola ni un momento.

Todos los amigos de la peliazul ya sabían que ellos eran novios aunque la muchacha no lo aceptara públicamente...pero era notable a tensión sexual que se respiraba entre ellos.

Una vez terminan la velada se dirigen a casa. El joven de la trenza como siempre a un lado de ella pero muy pegado y esta a su vez intentaba ignorarlo como de costumbre aunque cada día le costaba mas.

Ya llevaban mas o menos casi 2 semanas así...y le insistente Ranma no parecía casarse de reconquistar a su testaruda prometida.

Esta a su vez parecía que en ciertos momentos iba a ceder pero su cabezoneria no le dejaba.

La muchacha intentaba no hablarle todo el camino aunque el chico de la trenza siempre intentaba mantener alguna conversación con esta.

Pronto llegan a casa y cuando cierran la puerta se encuentran a sus respectivos padres sentados en la mesa con unas tazas de té.

Los chicos se quedan muy sorprendidos y les miran sin apenas articular palabra...por la seriedad de la situación deducían inmediatamente que la historia parecía ir con ellos...pues no es la única vez que les esperaban para un "sermón".

_Hola papa...hola tío Genma. _intenta aparentar indiferencia la peliazul.

_Hijos míos...sentaros un momento que queremos hablar con vosotros. _invita a que se acomoden a los muchachos.

La tímida pareja se miran con complicidad sin comprender nada y acceden a la invitación.

Finalmente quedan ambos chicos sentados frente a sus padres escuchando atentamente lo que quieren decirles.

_¿Ocurre algo? _pregunta nerviosa la menor de los Tendo.

_Si. Es sobre vuestro compromiso... _intenta explicar el padre de la muchacha.

_Papa ya estoy cansada de decir que no quiero casarme con Ranma. _se anticipa la peliazul.

El chico de la trenza la mira indignado y no responde a su queja sabiendo que ocurre entre ambos, decide morderse la lengua y no atacar a su prometida.

_Akane...déjales hablar. _intenta tranquilizar Ranma pensando que quieren casarlos de una vez y terminar de una vez con la insistentes citas con su prometida.

_¡No! ¡No pienso ceder a ellos!

_¡Cállate y escucha a tu padre! _regaña a su hija quien queda muda ante el carácter poco frecuente de su padre.

La asustada chica accede inmediatamente sentándose y escuchando atentamente las palabras de su padre.

_Dadas las circunstancias y de lo fríos que se os ve últimamente...que ya ni siquiera discutís...hemos llegado a la conclusión Genma y yo de que hay que dejaros tranquilos y libres.

_¿Como? _dicen al unisono los muchachos sin creérselo.

_Sois libres del compromiso...en resumidas cuentas. _dice cabizbajo Genma Saotome.

_¿En serio? _pregunta incrédula la peliazul.

_Si.

La pequeña de los Tendo se sentía extraña y por momentos unos nervios del estomago se apoderan de ella temiendo perder del todo a su amado...aun con su enfado...pues no se esperaba que su misma familia lo separase de él.

Después de segundos reflexivos en donde ambos no entendían nada insiste preguntando la peliazul.

_¿Y porque habéis llegado a esa decisión con nosotros...?...si siempre nos hemos negado a casarnos... ¿que iba a cambiar ahora? _insiste Ranma muy preocupado.

_Pues porque hemos reconocido que nos hemos equivocado con vosotros...pensábamos que estabais enamorados pero el tiempo nos ha demostrado que no os queréis tanto como para crear una familia...simplemente parecéis buenos amigos o compañeros de piso.

Los muchachos se miran incrédulos y siguen escuchando a sus padres sin mediar apenas palabra.

_Vaya...esto es todo...tan extraño... _suspira Akane.

Ranma la mira un poco triste y a sus padres sorprendido malamente.

_¿Y el dojo? ¿que pasara con él? _pregunta Ranma preocupado.

_No os preocupéis por el dojo...hasta ahora no lo habíais hecho pasando de todo el compromiso.

Los muchachos miran cabizbajos asintiendo lo que decían los adultos...pues en gran parte tenían razón.

_Estaréis de acuerdo supongo. _deduce Soun mirándolos serio.

_¡Claro papa! Estamos...aliviados de que os hayáis dado cuenta... _dice muy relajada la peliazul.

_¿Ranma? ¿que opinas al respecto? _pregunta al joven de la trenza que mira pensativo al suelo ocultando su afligido rostro.

_...

_¿Ranma? _insiste su padre.

El chico de la trenza levanta la vista y hacia su prometida clamandole un "no" pero esta responde mirándole molesta por miedo a que cuente algo de lo que ha ocurrido con ellos.

_Esta bien... _dice Ranma poco convencido mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su desapruebo.

_¡Bien! _se anima la muchacha celebrándolo.

_Bueno...en ese caso sois libres chicos. Espero que os llevéis aun mejor a partir de ahora. _se resigna Soun.

_¿Puedo retirarme papa? _pregunta Akane deseando marcharse de esa situación.

_Si hija...ya puedes ir...eres libre de compromiso con Ranma. _deja marchar a la muchacha.

La menor de los Tendo abandona rápidamente el lugar subiendo a su habitación dejando al resto preocupados por lo ocurrido. No quería estar ahí porque no era capaz de no mostrar sus sentimientos sobre la total perdida de Ranma y flaquear. Era la ocasión para desencadenarse del insistente chico de la trenza...ahora esperaba que el muchacho no desvelase nada sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos desde hace semanas.

El pequeño Saotome queda con ellos en la mesa pensativo mirando hacia la mesa apoyando su rostro con una de sus manos. Los adultos podían sentir la tristeza de Ranma aunque intentase aparentar indiferencia ante la anulación del compromiso.

_Ranma hijo...tu si quieres seguir aquí en mi casa yo estoy encantado. No quiero por ello que te sientas mal y quieras abandonarnos...ademas puedes acceder al dojo siempre que quieras pues tu también nos has ayudado mucho para mantenerlo...es lo justo. _intenta acomodar al desolado muchacho.

_Gracias señor Tendo.

_Puedes seguir llamándome tío Soun.

_Gracias tío Soun...ahora...voy a hacer algunas cosas. _dice muy serio mientras sale de la estancia.

Los padres de los muchachos quedan pensativos en la reacción de Ranma e inmediatamente informan a Nabiki cuando estos ya no se encuentran cerca.

Habían hecho su plan y ahora había que seguirlo a cabo... ¿funcionara y hará que la pareja quiera juntarse al haberlos separado oficialmente?

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno tenéis una entrega mas..siento la tardanza pero es que ha empezado el colegio y tengo mucha faena con los niños...pero siempre intento sacar tiempo y complaceros con la siguiente entrega lo máximo posible.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo... ¿ahora que pasara con los chicos? ¿Y Akane tendrá ahora miedo de que Ranma deje de insistir en conquistarla debido a la anulación del compromiso? ¿Y Ranma que hará? ¿contara la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió sobre ellos para volver al compromiso con Akane?

Mas en el siguiente episodio...

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Espero vuestras rewievs.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	13. ¿Un respiro?

CAPITULO 13_¿UN RESPIRO?

Esa noche hay mucho silencio en la casa de los Tendo.

El joven Saotome seguía encerrado en el dojo pegando golpes hasta reventar el saco con rabia y la peliazul permanecía intentando estudiar para evadirse de lo acontecido.

Los adultos de la casa apenas hablaban, ni siquiera jugaban al ajedrez...estaban pendientes de la reacción de los muchachos que de momento era normal.

De vez en cuando miraban a Nabiki con complicidad diciéndose con la mirada que quizás no habían hecho lo correcto, pues esperaban algo mas de los chicos...el único que parecía estar mas reactivo es Ranma precisamente por su silencio sepulcral en la conversación, pero por lo demás su forma de actuar de indiferencia es patente.

La noche avanza y todos se van a dormir. La menor de los Tendo agotada decide meterse en la cama pensativa.

La muchacha no sentía ninguna buena sensación. Su estomago le dolía y se encogía del miedo a perder del todo a Ranma. No quería reconocerlo para si misma porque se había propuesto olvidar a su ahora ex prometido...pero por otro lado era lo que necesitaba para apartarse del todo de él. Ahora era cuestión de que Ranma respetara el pacto de no contar nada y poder seguir con sus vidas por separado.

Después de mucho pensar e intentar pasar pagina con el tema de su amado cae rendida en el mundo de morfeo.

En el dojo el joven de la trenza desata su ira y descansa aun muy tenso con lo ocurrido.

Sentía pánico por lo que podía ocurrir ahora...pues la única ventaja que tenia frente a volver a conseguir a Akane era la de seguir prometido al menos a ella.

Una vez termina su entrenamiento comprueba que todos los inquilinos de la casa están en sus respectivas habitaciones y no hay nadie despierto en pie.

Decide darse un baño relajante y reflexionar como planear algo con Akane.

Aquel baño le había servido para pensar sobre como continuar con ella después de aquello y después de muchas vueltas al asunto decide seguir con su estrategia de conquista...pues tenia en su favor el que pudiese desvelar a su familia que entre ellos había pasado algo importante. Aunque seria su palabra contra la de Akane sabia que las familias se aferrarían a eso y terminarían obligando a la peliazul a contraer matrimonio con él.

Ya es medianoche y la pequeña de los Tendo duerme plácidamente cuando su sueño es perturbado por un golpe en el cristal de su ventana.

Su cuerpo da un respingo y se levanta alterada mirando hacia la ventana.

_No me lo puedo creer...creía que había quedado todo claro...¿pero realmente es tan testarudo? _se decía para si misma acercándose a la repisa y asomarse.

Por su puesto observa la figura de su ex prometido mirándola esperando que baje como todas las noches.

La peliazul lo mira muy enfadada y abre la ventana para hablar con él.

_¡Ranma! ¿que quieres? _pregunta indignada.

_¡Sshhh! Baja y no hagas tanto ruido si no quieres que se enteren los demás. _intenta calmar los ánimos.

La menor de los Tendo remuga y entra en su habitación para vestirse rápidamente.

El joven de la trenza espera ansioso la presencia de esta para hablar con ella.

Una vez Akane baja intenta salir sin ser vista ni oída con precaución y aparece frente Ranma de inmediato.

Con un semblante muy serio se acerca a su ex prometido decidida a hablar con él.

_¿Te pensabas escaquear hoy de la cita? Estoy esperándote desde hace un rato ya. _dice molesto el chico de la trenza.

_Es que no pensaba bajar. De hecho...he bajado para decirte sin hacer ruido que no pienso ir a ningún sitio mas contigo. Ya no estamos prometidos no veo el porque seguir con esta farsa que llevamos a escondidas. Yo ya no tengo ninguna obligación para contigo...soy una chica libre. Ya has oído esta noche... _explica malhumorada la chica por haberla despertado de su sueño.

_Que sepas...que eso para mi no cambia nada. Yo te sigo queriendo igual que cuando estábamos prometidos y se que tu también...así que esto sigue igual. Yo continuare insistiendo en que cedas a ser mi novia.

_¿Por que no me dejas en paz de una vez, eh? _discute con su amado.

_Porque te quiero.

_Yo no dudo de que me quieras...pero no me quieres como quiero que me quieras...así que necesito olvidarte.

_Pues no lo tolero.

_¿Porque eres tan cabezota?

_¡No! ¡Tu eres la cabezota! Tanto tiempo queriendo que estemos juntos y ahora que por fin nos hemos dicho las cosas y hemos dado unos pasos tan importantes te empeñas en olvidarlo. ¡No te entiendo! _le recrimina a su ex prometida.

_¡Por ser como eres! Mira que tardaste poco en justificar a Ukyo tu gran acercamiento a mi...no quiero volver a sufrir. Me pegaste un palo muy grande y rajaste mi autoestima de arriba a abajo.

_Te he dicho que estoy cambiando...pero para terminar de cambiar del todo te necesito a ti.

_Pues es lo único que no vas a tener. ¿Porque no te vas con Ukyo o las demás prometidas tuyas y me dejas vivir en paz?

_Porque a quien quiero es a ti.

_Pues es tarde.

_Akane...por favor...dame una oportunidad... _implora a su ex prometida.

_No...Ranma... _dice triste la peliazul.

_Pero Akane yo te quiero de verdad...

_Si me quisieras tal y como dices...me dejarías en paz. _dice sin mirarle a los ojos.

El joven de la trenza le mira reflexionando y ambos chicos permanecen callados durante incómodos segundos.

_Esta bien... _continua muy poco seguro el muchacho rechazado.

_¿Que?

_Te dejare tranquila.

_¿En serio? _dice casi sin querer en parte creerlo.

_Si. Te dejo tranquila porque te quiero. Respetare lo que me has dicho...

_Es...lo menos que puedes hacer después del daño que me has hecho y continuando haciendo.

_Si. Bueno...ya sabes que estaré ahí siempre esperándote por si cambias de opinion.

El joven de la trenza se rinde y va directo a su casa de nuevo cuando la peliazul le reclama sorprendiéndole esperanzado.

_Ranma...

_Dime. _se vuelve sorprendido.

_Esta noche si quieres podemos salir...ya que estamos fuera. _le sonríe dulcemente.

_No Akane...es mejor así...si salimos yo volveré a insistir porque me darás esperanzas con la cita.

_Consideralo como una ultima cita y nos despedimos como prometidos nosotros mismos como deberíamos...al menos vamos a quedar bien.

_No. Gracias es una buena oferta pero no puedo acceder...seria demasiado doloroso ya para mi que encima soy el culpable de esta situación. Todo hubiera sido mas fácil si no dijera barbaridades que no siento. _invita a volver a casa.

La menor de los Tendo no insiste y se dedica a seguirlo cabizbaja sintiéndose culpable. Por momentos desea con fervor borrar de su mente todos el daño que le ha hecho su ex prometido, perdonarlo como tantas veces había hecho anteriormente y tirarse a sus brazos...pero esta vez había llegado muy lejos tocando su mas preciada castidad y no podía permitirse el lujo de destrozarse la autoestima.

Finalmente los muchachos entran en la casa. La peliazul quiere darle las buenas noches al deprimido Ranma pero el joven se despide yéndose a su habitación casi sin mirarla.

_Buenas noches Ranma, que descanses. _intenta ser cortes la joven de los Tendo.

_Buenas noches Akane. _dice retirándose con desgana.

Akane lo mira triste y cuando por fin sube encerrándose en la habitación mas tarde va ella a intentar conciliar el sueño.

Llega la mañana siguiente y un nuevo despertar. Akane y Ranma eran libres de compromiso pero al parecer ninguno de los dos están contentos.

El primero en levantarse quien apenas ha conseguido dormir en toda la noche pese al sueño profundo que la caracteriza es Akane y esta se dirige al salón inmediatamente para desayunar lo antes posible para no encontrarse con su ex prometido.

Naturalmente fuera solo estaba su amable hermana mayor preparando la mesa y ni rastro del joven de la trenza.

Mira extrañada a todos lados como si no se lo creyera...acostumbrada a que se había convertido desde hacia mas de dos semanas en su propia sombra en realidad echaba de menos a aquel atractivo insistente muchacho.

Su hermana era consciente de la extraña actitud de su hermana esa mañana e intentaba interpretar sus pensamientos.

_Buenos días Kasumi.

_Hola Akane, ¿has dormido bien? Pareces cansada. _se preocupa siempre la atenta chica.

_Si..estoy bien.

_Toma tu desayuno...ya te lo tenia listo incluso a Ranma pero...no se ha despertado aun.

_Amm ya...bueno no pasa nada desayuno contigo. _sonríe simulando indiferencia la peliazul.

La joven de los Tendo comienza a devorar su desayuno y su hermana mayor la observa detenidamente, se habia percatado de que la peliazul no estaba bien y el motivo apuntaba indudablemente al chico de la trenza.

_¿Akane todo bien?

_¡Si claro!

_Me refiero...a la ruptura del compromiso... _dice con un poco de miedo a la reacción de su pequeña hermana.

_Si...estoy bien solo que un poco rara...me había acostumbrado a ese estúpido compromiso tantos años que ya no hacia caso de ello. Pero estamos bien...Ranma y yo seguimos llevándonos bien...ahora todo ira mucho mejor porque podremos hacer cada uno con su vida como quiera sin ataduras. Esto sin duda mejorara mas nuestra relación de amigos. _sonríe a su hermana dulcemente.

_Akane... ¿tu quieres a Ranma verdad? _dice sin creerla mirándola triste.

_...Kasumi yo...

_Hace mas de dos años que ya no te sinceras conmigo ni me cuentas lo que te pasa por la cabeza...dime...no es verdad que te da igual...te conozco y se que estas ocultando cosas pero...eres libre de querer contarlo. Que sepas que solo intento ayudaros a los dos.

_Ya lo se Kasumi...pero no hay nada que contar.

_¿Seguro? Me da la sensación de que no te comportas como te sientes.

_Pues estate tranquila porque a partir de ahora todo ira mucho mejor. Seremos nosotros mismos...y todo ira bien. _le sonríe a su hermana agradecida por su preocupación.

_...Akane...estaré para lo que necesites...no dudes de hablar conmigo... _continua ofreciéndose sin creerla.

_Esta bien. Gracias Kasumi. Bueno yo me voy ya a clase... ¡Hasta luego! _dice saliendo aun masticando la comida a la calle.

_¡Hasta pronto! _se despide su hermana mirándola preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Esa misma mañana en la universidad la peliazul no tarda en contarle a su amiga Yuka lo acontecido con Ranma, pues era la primera vez que le veía sin estar acompañada por este y le preguntaba intrigada.

_Akane...¿y eso que Ranma no esta hoy contigo? ¿Ha pasado algo?

_Si... _dice sonriendo con nostalgia.

_¿...?

_Nuestros padres han roto el compromiso...soy libre Yuka... _le dice mostrando una falsa alegría.

_¿Libre? ¿Entonces? ¿Ranma ha dejado de insistir? _dice incrédula aun su amiga después de tantos años acostumbrada a que la peliazul tenia novio.

_Si...se lo pedí yo después de la ruptura. Y finalmente...accedió.

_Eso es una buena noticia ¿verdad? es... lo que tu querías.

_Si claro. Ahora estaré mucho mejor sin mi sombra. _ríe haciendo broma sobre el asunto para quitarle hierro.

_Si... _le mira preocupada su amiga sin creerla.

Yuka ya conocía muchos años a Akane...mas años que el mismo Ranma pero lo cierto es que aunque su amiga intentaba engañarla acerca de su bienestar no lograba conseguirlo pues sabia que la testaruda de su amiga albergaba sentimientos hacia su ex prometido.

Por muy preocupada que se sintiera Yuka no quería insistir en el tema ni agobiar a su amiga pues esta había decidido dar un carpetazo a una parte importante de su vida para recibir otra nueva quizas mejor. Por lo tanto...simplemente le seguía la gracia del asunto y la apoyaba totalmente en su decisión.

A la hora de comer la peliazul llegaba puntual pues era tontería hacer tiempo para evitar a su ex prometido ya que en el fondo quería verlo porque se preocupaba por él.

Entra en la casa y ahí estaban todos esperándola para comer incluido el mismo Ranma quien apenas la miraba a la cara.

La velada era extraña. Había un ambiente muy poco común pues todos hablaban nerviosos menos los ex prometidos que se miraban cuando uno de los dos estaba distraído mientras los demás hablaban de sus cosas.

Akane de vez en cuando miraba a su prometido para intercambiar alguna mirada de complicidad pero era imposible pues apenas levantaba la vista de su plato centrado en su manjar.

Cuando por fin terminan de comer Ranma como siempre se dirige al dojo a entrenar un poco ya que esa mañana no había hecho gran cosa por despertarse tarde.

La peliazul aprovechando que el resto de inquilinos no están atentos a sus acciones se acerca a intentar dialogar con el triste muchacho.

Toca a la puerta con timidez y el joven Saotome le da la señal de entrada sabiendo que es ella por la forma de llamar.

_¿Se puede? _pregunta asomando el rostro.

_Si...aun no he comenzado con el entrenamiento...estoy preparándome las cosas.

_¿Ranma como estas? _dice acercándose despacio a la altura del muchacho.

_Muy mal... ¿para que te voy a mentir? _dice ocultando malhumor.

_Ranma...

_Había pensado en hacer un viaje de entrenamiento. Irme unas semanas...tal vez un mes...no lo se.

_¿Un viaje? ¿estas...incomodo aquí?

_Si. A parte de eso es que me apetece un poco despejarme porque se que si me quedo aquí intentare algo contigo irremediablemente..estaría probablemente unos días tranquilo pero se que mis sentimientos son mas fuertes y volvería a incordiarte...lo sé...estoy seguro. _se sincera el muchacho.

_Ya...bueno lo comprendo es posible que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

_Si...sera mejor para los dos...así tu también respiras y estas un tiempo tranquila..te has pasado demasiado tiempo extorsionada por mi insistencia y mereces descansar un poco de mi.

_Ya...oye Ranma yo...quería decirte que... _dice acercándose mas a él.

_¡Shh! _le pone un dedo en su boca para silenciarla.

_...

_Si no vas a decirme de que me quieres o que quieres volver conmigo...entonces no me digas nada. No quiero que te disculpes ni me digas cosas que no sientes... ¿entiendes? Lo único que haces así es darme esperanzas y eso es ahora mismo lo que necesito quitarme...porque estoy hasta las cejas de esperanzas.

La menor de los Tendo asiente con la cabeza consintiendo que su ex prometido la acallara y este al ver la reacción la suelta enseguida.

Como si nada Ranma sigue con sus quehaceres frente a los ojos observadores de su amada quien sigue sintiéndose mal por el muchacho.

Ya el joven comienza a entrenar y esta abandona el dojo pensativa sobre lo que le ha dicho el joven de la trenza...al viaje...eso quizás haría todo mas fácil. _pensó.

Los días pasaban rápidos desde entonces. La peliazul parece que va superando lo sucedido con el joven Saotome y sigue haciendo su vida de universitaria al margen de lo ocurrido ya no incluyéndolo en ningún plan.

La familia se había dado cuenta de que ambos estaban esquivándose y que después de la ruptura parecía que estaba aun mas distantes...cosas que desanimo a los viejos que se lo recriminaban a la mediana de los Tendo.

Estaban tristes porque ya había pasado casi un mes desde que habían roto el compromiso y ni intención de nada en los muchachos de reconciliación. Ni acciones sospechosas ni nada...ni arrepentimiento ni mas acercamiento...nada...cosa que había defraudado a la misma Nabiki y observaba atenta a los gestos de su hermana pequeña quien siempre había sido mas vulnerable a los sentimientos.

El joven de la trenza en unas de las cenas con la familia había confirmado que estaba preparándose para un viaje de al menos 1 mes fuera. Que lo hacia porque necesitaba avanzar en alguna técnica nueva aunque todo el mundo sospechaba que era por lo incomodo que se sentía después de la ruptura del compromiso con la peliazul.

Akane estuvo presente cuando lo dijo e intentaba hundir el rostro en la comida ocultando que en realidad sabe por las razones que el muchacho se va.

Habían muchas ocasiones que sentía ganas de frenarle su marcha...pero después estaba viendo lo tranquila que habían pasados esas dos ultimas semanas y no quería estropearlo para darle falsas esperanzas, pues ella ahora mas que nunca no pretendía volver atrás por muchos sentimientos que aun perdurasen hacia él.

Había decidido que no le hiciera mas daño y quería seguir adelante con la propuesta de ser feliz queriéndose mucho a si misma que eso con Ranma era casi imposible por las veces que siempre la humillaba sin necesidad.

Un vez han pasado dos días en el que Ranma había informado a los inquilinos de su marcha del viaje la menor de los Tendo le esquivaba mas de costumbre para no tener la tentación en recaída y frenar la marcha del chico pues no podía evitar sentirse mal porque se vaya...no soportaba tenerlo lejos..era algo egoísta pero no podía dejar de tener sentimientos sobre él y temía en verdad perderle para siempre...que quizás conociese allí a algo o alguien y ya no volviese nunca mas...aquello le paralizaba el corazón dolido.

Pasaban mas tiempo con sus amigos en la universidad y después de las clases quedaban y hacían quedadas para salir un rato a tomar algo hasta tarde.

Durante esos dos días seguidos apenas vio a Ranma...incluso si el mismo había dicho el día en que se iba de viaje ni siquiera quería saberlo para no obsesionarse con ello...y por supuesto a sus amigos se lo ocultaba para evitar hablar de ello lo mas posible.

La ultima noche que salieron sola con sus amigas estuvieran hasta bien tarde...casi hasta el amanecer...en donde la bebida le había destapado un poco los sentimientos de la chica hacia sus amigas quienes la miraban como si ya lo supieran por como la conocen ya...sabían que Akane les ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Ranma.

Todas las muchachas sentadas compartían alcohol y sentimiento mutuos. Esa noche se habían pasado deberás con el alcohol y apenas se tenían en pie...ahí si que echaba de menos de veras a su ex prometido para que la pudiese soportar con su fuerte brazo hasta casa.

Cuando todas por fin desatan sus sentimientos no tarda mucho la peliazul hacerlo nuevamente.

_Brindo por mi libertad. _ofrece su copa a sus observadoras amigas borrachas.

_¡Brindemos! _animan todas chocando torpemente sus copas.

_¿Así que ya eres libre de irte con cualquier chico, ehh Akane? ¿y que se siente? _pregunta Kaori.

_Me siento volar...estaba tan angustiada porque viniera en cualquier momento esa boda que ya ni podía ser yo misma.

_¿Pero tu querías a Ranma, verdad? Siempre te lo notamos...

_Si...tengo que reconocerlo...lo quiero...lo quiero tanto que me duele el corazón cada vez que lo pienso. Pero...el me hace otro daño aun mas grande dañándome mi autoestima...y ese dolor es mas desagradable aun,,,creerme.

_¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a darle alguna oportunidad a algún mozo de la universidad? Ya sabes que hay muchos que beben por ti Akane... _ríen las amigas con complicidad sabiendo de los muchachos que son.

_No...es mi prioridad ahora mismo salir on otros chicos...de hecho es que llevo mas de 4 años con uno ya aunque haya sido por medio de mis padres...pero quiero estar un tiempo sola que es como mejor puedo estar ahora mismo. No lo descarto para un futuro pero es lo mejor...

_Haces bien Akane. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y encontrarte a ti misma...para no agobiarse con mas chicos. _Le decía una de las muchachas con la que también había roto recientemente con otro muchacho.

_...sii...es lo mejor. _la mira con complicidad respondiendola.

Después de unas cuantas charlas mas desviándose el tema la peliazul comenzaba a sentirse mal quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a tomar tanto alcohol y esa noche se había pasado mucho.

La cabeza le daba vueltas todo y eran movimientos bruscos como repentinos. Su malestar era mas evidente que en el resto de las chicas quienes estaban empezando a preocuparse al ver como se tambaleaba la muchacha delante de estas aun apenas ponerse en pie.

Yuka inmediatamente se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa preocupada por ella y Akane se encontraba tan mal que accedió sin problemas.

Ambas amigas se despiden de sus compañeras de clase y comienzan el paseo hacia la casa de la borrachisima Tendo.

_¿Akane estas bien? No sabia que te sentase tan mal el alcohol...no sueles beber...es quizás eso...aunque nosotras hemos bebido lo mismo que tu y no nos ha pasado.

_Ya...no se...es posible que sea que simplemente me ha sentado mal y ya esta. No valgo para beber...

Cuando avanzan un poco mas en el camino unas fuertes arcadas de angustia se apodera de la garganta de la peliazul y vomita casi sin darse cuenta...toda la bebida incluida la cena completa de esa noche.

Su preocupada amiga la sujetaba para que se marease del esfuerzo, aunque no era un vomito que costase y hubiese sufrimiento...si no mas bien corto y rápido.

Es impresionante porque aun con ese malestar y mareo una vez habiendo vomitado del todo se encontraba muchísimo mejor...como si no hubiese pasado nada...caso que no es habitual...quizás al día siguiente la resaca le haría otra de las suyas y seguiremos con el proceso de la bebida.

Esa forma extraña de actuar el cuerpo de Akane ante la bebida le hacia sospechar...pues no ve sentido de que hayan devuelto la cena también cuando hacían horas que lo habían hecho y no seria normal mantener todo eso en la barriga.

Una vez llegan a casa cuando van a abrir la puerta para sorpresa de las muchachas les abre el mismo Ranma Saotome que se había levantado bien pronto para entrenar.

Y ahí ve a la loca de su ex prometida llevada colgando del hombro de su miga que apneas podía con ella...y mareada perdida.

_¿Que te pasa Akane? ¿Tanto has bebido? _le pregunta preocupado cogiendola del rostro para observar mejor sus síntomas alcohólicos mientras que esta le rechaza el gesto molesta apartando su rostro de las manos de Ranma.

_Es que ha bebido mucho...y acaba de vomitar toda la cena incluida.

_No te preocupes Yuka yo la llevo adentro. _intenta cogerla a a pesar de que no quiere la peliazul.

_Ya puedo ir yo solita...estoy en casa ¿ehh? Yuka guapa...amiga mía...puedes irte a descansar que tu también debes de descansar...que mañana tendrás resaca como el resto. _dice riéndose de ello.

_Si...me voy...oye Ranma cuídala no esta bien.

_Ya claro..si habéis bebido tanto no se...porque tu estas muy entera...sin embargo ella parece ir dentro de un barco...mareada...y vomitando.

_Pues no ha bebido mas que yo...creo que hemos pedido lo mismo porque ademas a ella el alcohol no le gusta mucho y siempre pide lo mismo...no se...yo...estaría atento cuando descanse de su resaca y sus síntomas...a ver si algo le ha sentado mal o lo que sea. _asesora el preocupado joven de la trenza.

_Gracias por traerla Yuka.

_De nada...si ves algo extraño llámame ¿vale? _dice intentando despedirse así.

_Esta bien..no lo dudes Yuka. ¡Hasta luego!

_¡Adiós! _se despide la fiel amiga preocupada por los síntomas de su amiga.

El joven de la trenza transportaba a su ex prometida al baño. Le lava la cara como puede con agua fría y la cómoda en la cama de su habitaciones cerrándole la persiana para que la luz no la molestara al amanecer.

La peliazul era consciente de los detalles de su ex prometido y le miraba agradecida pero sin hablar. Simplemente se dedicaba a colaborar para facilitarle al muchacho la tarea de dejarla atendida e irse lo antes posible de allí.

Finalmente ya esta la menor de los Tendo acondicionada para que descanse tranquila y el chico de la trenza se despide mirándola para ver su reacción.

_Ranma...gracias por tu ayuda.

_De nada...descansa anda que te hará falta...que después la resaca sera aun mas dura...di estas fatal pídele pastillas a Kasumi que ella tiene para estos casos guardadas en al botiquín.

_Lo haré, gracias Ranma has sido muy amable conmigo tomándote estas molestias.

_De nada. Buenas noches. _acortaba la conversación sabiendo que estaba borracha para que no le pudiera decir ninguna verdad barbara...aunque en el fondo el muchacho ansiaba por quedarse con ella en esas circunstancias para aprovechar y sacarle información sobre sus sentimientos reales contra el...o simplemente aprovecharse de que estaba con las defensas bajas y meterse dentro de su cabeza...pero huyo de esa tentaciones rápido y salio de la habitación.

Después de unas cuantas horas durmiendo ya al mediodía en donde ya era tan tarde que ni la esperaban para comer...todos ya habían comido incluido Ranma quien miraba preocupado hacia la escalera esperando que en cualquier momento bajara su amada pero nada...ni rastro.

_¿Que raro que Akane no eres aun aquí? _pregunta preocupado su padre.

_Si...es que anoche madrugaron mucho y bebieron demasiado...ya sabéis como le sienta de mal el alcohol a tu hija, Soun.

_¿Tan mal estaba? _pregunta preocupado.

_Si..la traje yo mismo y la tuve que echar agua en la cara para que al menos recapacitase. La acosté a dormir en su habitación y ya no supe nada mas de ella de esa noche.

_Vaya...esta Akane...ya esta haciendo trastadas de adolescentes.

_Bueno mas bien de universitarios...lo de adolescente ya hace tiempo que lo dejo atrás. _explica Nabiki.

Después de un rato y habiendo ayudado a recoger toda la comida a Kasumi Ranma decide subir preocupado a ver a su ex prometida. Ni siquiera toca la puerta intenta abrirla sin despertarla y si veía que seguía dormida la dejaba tranquila...pero no fue esa...la menor de los Tendo estaba despierta hace rato y se había cambiado la ropa a un vestido mas cómodo pero muy bonito.

_¿Akane? ¿Estas bien?

_Si... _dice mirando dentro de la puerta del armario ropero.

_¿Que pasa Akane? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿sigues mareada? ¿te duele la cabeza? Eso es algo típico de las resacas. _se va acercando mas a ella.

El chico de la trenza pensaba que se estaba acicalando los cabellos o simplemente maquillando sus evidentes ojeras de trasnochar pero no...cuando se le ocurrió acercarse mas y observar sus actos se percata de que lo único que estaba mirando un almanaque.

_¿Que haces mirando un calendario? _pregunta intrigado Ranma sin dejar de mirarlo por intentar comprender aquellas marcas que tenían algunos números del mes.

_Era..para saber mis días de examen.

_Imagino que los de las cruces son los días que no hay...¿verdad?

_Bueno eso es...difícil de explicarte ahora mismo...cosas de la universidad. _finge nerviosa ocultando el calendario a los ojos del ojiazul quien observaba la actitud de su ex prometida extrañado.

_¡Uff cuanta hambre tengo! Me comería un tren. _dice suspirando y levantando las manos para animarse.

_¿Hambre después de una resaca?

_Siiii mucha...voy a bajar a ver que me habéis dejado. _apenas hace caso de su ex prometido y baja al salón para que su hermana le sirva la mesa.

Todos la miran extrañados por su comportamiento mientras que su padre esta bastante disgustado por las formas en la que su hija ha llegado a su casa.

La amable Kasumi le sirve la mesa y Akane comienza a engullir los alimentos con un hambre voraz..ni siquiera Ranma la había visto nunca comer así...es mas Akane era de comer pocas raciones y mas bien este se as quitaba Ranma cuando bromeaban en la mesa en la etapa de prometidos.

La muchacha termina de deglutir todo y suspira estirando los brazos con placer.

_¡Aahhh que a gusto que he comido! muy bueno todo Kasumi...como siempre hermana.

_Me alegro que te guste Akane. ¿quieres mas? Hay mas. _ofrece mas sobras a su hermana hambrienta.

_No no es necesario...aunque me lo comería todo pero...tengo que mantener la linea, jejje...esta todo tan rico...

_Bien...pero lo guardo entonces...si quieres algo esta en la nevera. _dice retirándose de allí a la cocina.

En la mesa ya se han levantado el resto que hacia tiempo que habían comido y ahora mismo se encontraban viendo tranquilamente la televisión.

Ranma seguía sentado al lado de ella mirándola preocupada por como vino ayer y la extraña forma de actuar de su ex prometida.

_Bueno yo me voy a intentar estudiar un poco..que mañana es lunes y tendremos algún examen sorpresa.

_¿Siempre os ponen exámenes sospesa?

_Si casi siempre... ahhh por eso lo de las cruces que marcas en tu calendario.

_Si...por eso...claro... _dice transmitiendo falsedad en sus palabras.

Finalmente consigue levantarse y ayudar a recoger su plato a la cocina. Bebe un poco de agua con un té que hacia su hermana en alguna ocasiones especiales de flor de loto y aquello conforme iba bajándole por la garganta le producían unas especies de arcadas casi automáticas que no podía controlar quienes enseguida Ranma había sido también testigo al escuchar toser a la muchacha en la cocina.

La peliazul se pone una mano en la boca y sube corriendo despavorida hacia el aseo para vomitar ato seguido y sin apenas esfuerzo.

Ranma sube arriba y la espera hasta que sale del baño después claro de lavarse la cara y despejarse.

_¿Ranma que ocurre? _pregunta ocultando que se encuentra mal.

_¿Que te ocurre a ti? Si tenias tanta hambre y no te molestaba el estomago de la bebida como es posible que el té de tu hermana tan flojo te cause eso. No lo entiendo...ni tu hermana tampoco...estoy seguro.

_Ranma todo esta bien...ha sido el olor...que es muy fuerte y especial...no se...la resaca tendrá también esos efectos secundarios. _explica poco convincente la peliazul.

Tanto Kasumi como Ranma se dirijian miradas de complicidad mientras que la pequeña de los Tendo se despide de ellos para retirarse de su habitación.

Una vez dentro de su habitáculo protector se sienta en la cama pensativa mirando al vació...y de nuevo...se levanta para seguir observando ese calendario que la perturbaba desde hacia unos días ya.

Ajenos a acciones de su hermana...Kasumi sospechaba de que su hermana le pasaba algo mas y de momento no quería compartirlo con su ex cuñado para que la dejara tranquila.

Pero este al mismo tiempo por muy callado que estuviese...solo estaba pendiente de porque miraba el calendario de esa forma...¿ ocultaba algo su ex prometida...o...simplemente eran control de exámenes como ella decía? ….por desgracia le tocaría tener que investigarla un poco si que esta lo supiera para salir de dudas...o por si hubiese tomado algo mas en esa fiesta que no solo fuera bebidas...alguna droga que pueda hacerle daño...o una medicación que esta tomando que ella se esta controlando...no se...sea como sea es sospechoso y no parece irle bien. Aplazare mis planes para rime de viaje y estaré mas observador con ella por ver si saco algo en claro de esto.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno bueno! ¿como lo veis eh? ¿interesante? ¿Que le pasa a Akane? ¿se nos ha hecho alcohólica a estas alturas? ¿O...es algo mas que ni ella misma parece saber que ocurre?

Mas en el siguiente episodio...espero que os este gustando la historia y me dejes muchas rewievs por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-


	14. Señales

CAPITULO 14_SEÑALES

Después de aquella supuesta borrachera cogida ese fin de semana la menor de los Tendo intentaba hacer vida normal aun con los ojos justicieros de su padre observándola disgustado por su actuación quien le quitaba prestigio social.

Ademas de que había abandonado las clases del dojo por haberse separado de Ranma la joven estaba mas distraída que nunca e incluso apenas entrenaba.

Los últimos días estaba mas distante de la familia incluso parecía evitarlos para estudiar en su habitación y aprovechar para estar sola.

Ranma era consciente de que le estaba esquivando y que no le hacia gracia que estuviera tanto tiempo apartada pues así no podía vigilar lo que podía pasarle.

Es posible que fuera por la ruptura pero él ya había decidido dejarla en paz desde hacia unas dos semanas que habían pactado eso y la peliazul no tenia motivos para estar incomoda en su presencia, pues ya habían compartido casa y mesa después de lo ocurrido y todo parecía estar bien entre ambos.

El primer sábado siguiente a la borrachera la pequeña de los Tendo no tenia clase por supuesto pero no obstante se levanto temprano.

Directamente y con ropa de cama va corriendo al servicio. La muchacha ansiosa orina en la taza del water y observa temerosa el papel higiénico que usa para limpiarse...nada...limpio...algo que iba haciendo todos los días y que el resultado siempre era el mismo...

Sus nervios se apoderan de ella y la desesperación aumentaba haciendo las latentes sus sospechas que por otra parte se negaba a si misma dado al pánico que le creaba tal situación si fuera verdad.

Comprueba una vez sus bragas y no había ninguna señal que la tranquilizara alterándose mucho mas por la ausencia de lo que esperaba ver.

_Mierda... _dice desesperada arrugando al papel higiénico con rabia.

La pobre muchacha deseaba salir corriendo de allí pero ese fin de semana había decidido no salir con sus amigos, cosa extraña en ella pues después de la ruptura aquellas fiestas le venían que ni al pelo para huir de la familia...pero sin embargo esta vez le apetecía hacer algo tranquilo porque misteriosamente se sentía agotada. No sentía fuerzas ni quería hacer nada.

Por la tarde sale a dar una vuelta con sus amigos tranquilos a tomar algo pero vuelve mucho antes de la cena. La misma familia notaba raro la tranquilidad de la peliazul después de los excesos que había tenido últimamente...y por supuesto relajaba el mal carácter que su padre dirigía hacia ella.

En la cena su familia habían aprovechado para sacarle un poco de su vida social actual e intentar comunicarse un poco con su enigmática hermana pequeña.

_Akane ¿porque no sales esta noche? _pregunta Nabiki sospechando que algo no va bien.

_Porque no me apetece...quiero estar tranquila.

_¿No te habrás peleado con algún amigo o amiga tuya, verdad? _pregunta Kasumi preocupada.

_No tranquila...

_¿Akane hija estas bien? Llevas muchos días distante con nosotros... ¿estas mal por la ruptura del compromiso con Ranma? _se preocupa Genma.

Cuando su padre dice esto el joven de la trenza mira atento su reacción pues la chica parece ponerse nerviosa.

_Esta todo bien...estoy muy bien papa. Gracias por preocuparte es solo que...la universidad es un poco duro y no estoy acostumbrada a estudiar tanto. He decidido no salir todos los fines de semana para no dañar mi rendimiento escolar. _se escusa falsamente sonriendo.

_Ahh ¿es por eso que no sales? _deduce Nabiki.

_Si...

_Amm haces bien hija...me preocupaba esa forma de vida que llevabas tan poco sana...estaría bien que retomaras un poco las clases en el dojo, Ranma y yo necesitamos ayuda. _intenta recriminarle su padre su descuido por el dojo.

_Esta bien papa...

_¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer? ¿estudiar o algo?

_Bueno tengo que estudiar pero puedo dejarlo para la tarde...es domingo. ¿que quieres que haga papa? _pregunta poco convencida.

_Mañana estaría bien que fueses al dojo a ayudar a Ranma para adecentarlo y ver si hace falta material para las clases...y no estaría de mas que entrenaras un poco para estar mas diestra. Los alumnos exigen cada día mas...y te estas volviendo blanda hija...

_Ya...esta bien papa. Voy a estudiar esta noche para adelantar faena, ¿vale? Me retiro si no os importa. _dice levantándose de la mesa disgustada sin siquiera recoger su plato para irse lo mas pronto posible de allí y no mostrar su desacuerdo con su padre.

La relación de la joven de ojos castaños y su padre había decaído mucho últimamente sobretodo desde la ruptura del compromiso.

La muchacha sabia que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con su comportamiento y la elección que ha tomado de ir a la universidad y aparcar el dojo.

Ese negocio familiar le había costado mucho sacarlo adelante y esperaba que su hija lo llevase con la misma dignidad que él hizo...y sobretodo respaldada con la ayuda de un gran artista marcial como era su ex yerno Ranma.

Por otro lado intentaba que la muchacha reaccionase a tiempo y remendara el tema mostrandole su disgusto con ella desaprobando todo cuanto hacia en la universidad.

Ni siquiera estaba contento cuando se enteraba que había sacado buena nota en los exámenes...mostraba su enfado eternamente.

Akane por otro lado consciente de la decepción permanente que tiene su padre con ella intentaba hacer siempre cuando podía lo poco que le exigía como lo hacia ese mismo domingo cediendo un poco en sus proposiciones.

En la habitación ya de noche una somnolienta Akane estaba pensativa. Su cabeza estaba nublada y sentía a veces un poco de mareo.. ¿estaré cansada? ¿sera exceso de emociones? ….pensaba para si misma...sin embargo no paraba de mirar preocupada el calendario de la pared.

No quería pensar nada ni sospechar nada y es mas...deseaba intentar hacer vida normal pese a todo y olvidar lo que su mente le atormentaba. Esperaba fervientemente la marcha de Ranma para respirar del todo y seguir con su vida.

La noche pasa sin mas preámbulos en la casa de los Tendo.

Llega la mañana con los primeros rayos de sol. El despertador suena pero un manotazo de la peliazul lo tira al suelo y sigue durmiendo como si nada.

El joven de la trenza esperaba abajo en el salón con el desayuno preparado por Kasumi pero no ve señales de que la chica baje.

_Que raro...no esta todavía aquí...y ya esta empezando a apretarnos el tiempo. _dice mirando el reloj.

_Últimamente le cuesta un poco despertarse por las mañanas...creo que Akane se queda estudiando hasta tarde y siempre tiene sueño...es posible que le falten vitaminas. Creo que papa no debería de obligarla a entrenar con todo el estrés que tiene con la universidad. _deduce la preocupada Kasumi.

_Voy a subir a llamarla a ver si esta despierta o simplemente esta preparándose para salir. _se levanta de seguida hacia la habitación de su ex prometida.

No tarda en subir las escaleras y toca despacio a la puerta de la muchacha sin querer hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás inquilinos que aun dormían.

Por mucho que esperara a las primeras llamadas no parecía recibir respuesta de la joven...es como si no le escuchara.

_¿Akane? _dice despacio casi en susurro.

Pero nada..no parece oír señal de ella así que decide abrir la puerta despacio sospechando que quizás la muchacha lo hubiese dejado tirado y quisiera esquivar las ordenes de su padre para no estar con el.

Esperaba ver la ventana abierta y su cama recogida como otras veces...pero no...ahí estaba su ex prometida dormida dulcemente de costado hacia la ventana.

Hacia fresco y ella estaba totalmente destapada.

El encandilado muchacho se va acercando peligrosamente a la chica durmiente y observa que se encuentra muy profundamente dormida aun y el despertador en el suelo...sabia que la chica tenia genio y había sido cosa de unos de sus manotazos...o simplemente la daría alguna patada durante la noche estropeándolo y no había sonado..de ahí a que aun estuviera dormida tan tranquilamente.

Seguía mirando con atención el dulce rostro de la joven, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era profunda.

Las manos estaban relajadas y abiertas y su flequillo tapaba gran parte de sus ojos dándole un aire muy seductor al mismo tiempo que tierno.

Llevaba un pijama muy ancho pero con esa pose parecía una niña pequeña que dormía sin miedo a nada...solo le faltaba un peluche al lado para completar el espectáculo dulzón para el joven de la trenza que la miraba embelesado.

Aun dentro de ese trance que le daban ganas de saltar sobre ella pensó en avisarle antes de que ella despertara y le viera observándola como un pervertido sin su consentimiento.

_Akane... _susurra para no asustarla.

_...

Pero nada...la chica ni pestañeaba...para ella estaba sola en alguna montaña alejada de todos los ruidos mundanos pues dormía con total armonía.

Quería evitar sobresaltarla así que decide tocarle una de sus manos para notar al joven y poco a poco despertarla. Al tocar su mano se percata de que la chica estaba helada..llevaría toda la noche prácticamente destapada.

_Estas fría...Akane... _sigue acariciando la mano de la peliazul.

_Mmmm _parece que empieza a reaccionar la muchacha a las caricias de su ex prometido.

_¿Akane? ¿Estas bien? _observa que la chica empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

La peliazul no se percata de lo que ocurre aun tiene mucho sueño..y sus ojos le pesaban una barbaridad.

_¿Que...?...¿Ranma...eres...tu? _preguntaba casi sin creerse ya comenzando a verle la silueta poco a poco con mucho sueño aun.

_Si Akane...soy yo.

_¿Ranma? ¿Que haces en mi habitación? _ya se despierta mas brusco al comenzar las manos cálidos de Ranma.

_No...¿que haces tu aun durmiendo con la hora que es ya? Hace rato que te estoy esperando abajo para desayunar e irnos a comprar los materiales del dojo. _explica el muchacho apartando la mano de la joven adormilada.

_¿Que hora es? _se incorpora del todo ya alarmada.

_Tranquila...son aun las 8 pero habíamos quedado antes...pero no te preocupes tu padre aun no se ha levantado. Anda vístete rápido que te espero abajo. _dice mientras se incorpora yéndose hacia la puerta.

_Lo siento...voy a enseguida...no se me ha pasado...pero ni siquiera he escuchado el despertador. _mira avergonzada el aparato tirado al suelo y mientras lo iba diciendo comenzaba a recordar aquella acción de lanzarlo al suelo malhumorada.

Pero aun así...no quiere reconocerlo. Aunque las miradas de los jóvenes entre ellos podía verse que la muchacha no contaba toda la verdad y era perceptivo en el joven Saotome que la miraba extrañado en su comportamiento.

_No tardes en bajar, ¿vale? _insiste antes de desaparecer de la puerta.

_Si tranquilo enseguida me lavo la cara y me visto inmediatamente. _se inicia levantándose.

La peliazul va al servicio y se lava la cara. Pero por mucha agua que le tirase no lograba quitarse ese sueño infernal que la poseía. Se daba a veces pequeños tortazos para espabilarse pero era muy difícil volver en si. Solo se hacia daño pero era imposible no sentir sueño profundo.

Se mira al espejo y observa sus ojeras. Su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre...se comenzaba a ver por primera vez un poco demacrada. Los mareos volvían de vez en cuando pero la peliazul lo atribuía a que le faltaban vitaminas...es lo que siempre le dice en la universidad que no entendían que con la vida que yo llevaba con entrenamientos y los estudios no tomase ningún complemento alimenticio que le diera todas las propiedades que su cuerpo no parecía retener por algún motivo desconocido aun.

Después de esperar ansioso la bajada de su ex prometida mas lenta que nunca consigue verla ante el sentada en la mesa.

_Hola buenos días a todos y perdón por la tardanza... _se sienta para tomarse el humeante desayuno de su hermana.

_Buenos días Akane ¿estas bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

_Estoy bien es que me desperté tarde porque anoche quise adelantar mucho para no tener que aplazar mucho debido al entrenamiento de esta mañana. Así solo por la noche estudiare lo mínimo para quedarme mas en memoria para mañana.

_Bueno desayunamos ya y nos ponemos manos a la obra, ¿vale? Tranquila no pasa nada...tenemos toda la mañana por delante hasta el mediodía. Creo que aun nos da tiempo a hacer muchas cosas. _anima el joven Saotome a la muchacha somnolienta aun.

Finalmente desayunan. Akane no parece tener mucho apetito y evitaba mirar mucho la comida. Sobretodo...evitaba olerlo todo...por miedo a sentir las mismas nauseas tan fuertes como el día del té de loto.

_¿Akane no te gusta el desayuno? ¿quieres que te haga otra cosa? _se ofrece su preocupada hermana.

_No tranquila...esta todo muy bien y me lo he comido muy a gusto, gracias. _sonríe dulcemente.

Cuando su hermana ha abandonado el salón para recoger el resto de comida con mucha pereza los dos se levantan con decisión hacia el dojo.

Se precipitaba a la puerta no sin antes pasar por la cocina y agradecerle su desayuno a la amable siempre Kasumi que aun se encontraba preparando todo el desayuno del resto de inquilinos que aun siguen dormidos.

Una vez en el dojo los muchachos comienzan a observan todos los materiales cada uno por su parte mientras van intercambiando observaciones sobre el estado de estos.

No hablaban de ellos mismos y se notaba que evitaban tener conversaciones comprometedoras...no querían tener una discusión...no tenían ganas de llevarse mal o en el caso de Akane de recaer en los brazos de Ranma que tan deseaba que la apretujaran.

Finalmente después de valorar muchas de las cosas que estaban observando mas detenidamente decidieron sentarse juntos y hacer una valoración en conjunto con la opinión de ambos mas tranquilos.

Estaban sentados en unas de las colchonetas en el suelo pero bastante separados. Querían marcar un trecho de protección de ellos mismos mas por nada por evitar las tentaciones de uno de ellos.

_¿Y bien Ranma? ¿Que piensas que deberíamos comprar nuevo?

_Yo creo que en primer lugar el saco lo cambiaría de sitio, la estructura del dojo es un poco inestable en esa zona por los años que llevamos con el saco colgando ahí golpeándolo constantemente. Habría que colgarlo en otra viga maestra que no este tan dañada como esta.

_Si...tienes razón. _reafirmaba observando lo que el muchacho le explicaba.

_Pues creo que los boo también están estropeados y hay que cambiarlos.

_¿Los boo?

_Si, están todos con muchas mellas...la madera aunque es gruesa se va abriendo sobretodo si hay humedad.

_Bien...buena observación. También habría que buscarle unos sitios para que no cogiesen tanta humedad, porque los boo son caros al ser de madera maciza.

_Si...eso es algo que haremos con los nuevos. Pero bueno eso esta a mas largo plazo ahora habrá que centrarse en esto mas reciente. _asesora la peliazul.

_Hay que traer barras de bambu y también guantes nuevos. Están todos hechos polvo del uso. _interfiere Ranma.

_Si...con eso ya contaba claro. Lo primero que siempre se estropea...

_Bien y que mas cosas... _insiste Ranma preguntando mas observaciones de su ex prometida.

_Pintaría el dojo...pero eso ya es cosa de decírselo a mi padre.

_No creo que la pintura sea algo que sirviese para entrenar. _dice Ranma poco convencido.

_No, pero algo que es bonito puede ser mas atrayente a los demás y así atraer mas a la personas a su alrededor tomando mas interés...e incluso los que ya están...podrán estar mas cómodos con algo bonito. ¿no crees?

_...tienes razón en eso...algo muy bonito siempre puede ser mas atrayente a los demás...pero para eso no es necesario pintar el dojo...con que estés tu es mas que suficiente. _la dice halagandola mirándola a los ojos.

A la pobre muchacha se le encienden las mejillas y no sabe que decir al respecto pues aunque quiere hacer por olvidar al chico le gustaba todo aquello que le decía y se dejaba sucumbir por sus encantos sin remedio.

_Ranma...mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando. _intenta cambiar de tema.

_Es que es verdad...se me hace tan duro que estemos juntos y no podamos hacer lo que nos apetece realmente...Akane...cada vez que te veo...no paro de pensar en aquello que hicimos en esa casa abandonada.

_Ranma por favor...no... _se pone muy nerviosa la peliazul mirando hacia sus rodillas.

_En serio...solo pienso en eso...en volver a hacerlo contigo...se que no quieres que estemos juntos y lo respetare...pero no puedes obligarme a que no me exprese lo que siento...porque con ello no te falto al respeto. _le explica Ranma mirándola serio.

_Ranma yo... _dice muy sonrojada.

_Esta bien...ya esta...ya me he desahogado...lo dejamos donde estábamos al principio...que pintarías el dojo, me parece bien. _le dice sonriente observando las paredes del dojo.

La peliazul le mira incomoda y sin articular ninguna palabra pues no se esperaba unos halagos así de su ex prometido después de lo acontecido entre ellos...y dada la manera que ya se trataban después de dejarlo del todo parecía todo tan natural y poco forzado...ya se podían decir todo sin miedos ni vergüenzas al menos por parte del chico de la trenza.

_Bueno...esas son mis opiniones... _dice levantándose incomoda por la situación.

El joven de la trenza se percata de la incomodidad de la chica e intenta disculparse levantándose rápido para evitar que se fuera así.

_¡Espera Akane! Yo solo estaba siendo cortes contigo. _se disculpa el pelinegro.

Por lo pronto al levantarse tan de súbito la peliazul comienza a sentir unos grandes mareos y cae irremediablemente al suelo.

Los reflejos rápidos de su ex prometido logran cogerla por la espalda y evitar su caída inminente al suelo.

_¿Akane estas bien? ¿que te ha pasado?

_No es nada...es que me he levantando muy rápido. _intenta recomponerse rápidamente mientras se va soltando de los brazos de su amado aun estando mareada.

_¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿quieres que te lleve al medico? _pregunta preocupado Ranma.

_¡No! ¡Estoy bien! _dice muy malhumorada al parecer como si le sentara mal que la quisiera llevar al doctor.

Como puede la joven cabezota se levanta por si sola y ya logra mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse...había sido algo rápido y con la misma rapidez que había aparecido se había ido como si nada.

Ranma la miraba extrañado sobretodo en su reacción en llevarla al doctor pues ella siempre se mostraba encantada de ir porque le encantaba ir a verle.

_Bueno pero entrenar así...no me hace gracia Akane. _mostraba su desapruebo en que continuara en esa situación.

_Solo es un mareo...se me pasara pronto. Voy a ponerme el quimono y bajo enseguida. Espérame aquí. _dice aun yéndose agarrándose por todas las paredes que puede.

_Esta Akane testaruda...es posible que este tan débil...debería de decirle al doctor Tofu en mandarle algunas pastillas...igual la falta de sueño es eso...exceso de estrés...lo que piensa Kasumi.

Pese al mareo que tenia la pobre muchacha no tardo en bajar. El joven de la trenza le miraba preocupado.

Todos los inquilinos estaban empezando a despertarse y la menor de los Tendo había provechado a salir corriendo con su ex prometido antes de que padre sepa de los mareos de ella.

_¡Vamos Ranma! _incita a modo de calentamiento.

_¿Donde vamos?

_A correr primero.

_¿Pero estas bien para correr bien, Akane? Te acabas de marear...

_¡No te preocupes te he dicho! Estoy bien...es de levantarme rápido a veces me pasa si tengo baja la tensión.

_Bien...venga vamos a donde digas. _la sigue corriendo también.

Cuando están terminando el pequeño calentamiento se acercan al típico parque en donde siempre descansan y hacen algunos estiramientos para terminar su ejercicio matutino que a la menor de los Tendo tanto le gustaba hacer.

Era domingo y estaban las cafeterías del parque abiertas. Ahí también se encuentran a Ukyo sirviendo sus okonomiyakis en un kiosko suyo ambulante.

_¡Ran-chan! Le saludaba agitándole con el palo.

Los muchachos se van acercando con desgana y se sientan en un banco muy cerca de la del kiosko.

La morena sale de su negocio para saludarlos aprovechando que tiene a todos servidos ahora mismo y se sienta con ellos.

_¿Que tal? ¿y eso esta mañana por aquí tan pronto?

_Pues...es que estábamos entrenando...y haciendo mejoras en el dojo.

_Vaya entonces iréis en serio...

_¿? _interrogan al unisono la pareja.

_¿Como que iréis en serio? _pregunta la peliazul sin entender nada.

_Sois novios y ademas os vais a casar...así que...vais en serio vaya. _deduce la chica de la pala.

_No Ukyo...nuestro compromiso fue roto desde hace ya mas de dos semanas por nuestros propios padres. _desvela la menor de los Tendo ante la desaprobativa mirada de Ranma.

_Pues...Ranma no nos dijo nada... _mira malhumorada a su amado quien no aparta la vista de su ex prometida.

_Ya...pues porque se me olvidaría. No pasa nada...no creo que sea cosa de los demás que sepan que tampoco estamos ya prometidos...al fin y al cabo es vida personal nuestra.

_Bueno pero pensaba que Ukyo era amiga tuya, Ranma.

_Y lo es...pero por eso no se lo conté...para no darle falsas esperanzas.

_Así mintiendola le harás mas daño...créeme...conmigo fue así Ukyo...ten cuidado con el...su boca tiene muchos dientes afilados que sobran.

_Oye chicos... ¿os preparo un okonomiyaki y así se os pasan los malos nervios? Os veo muy tensos.

_Gracias Ukyo...eres muy amable. _agradece accediendo el joven Saotome a la oferta de su amiga...pues sus okonomiyakis los adoraba.

_Ukyo no hace falta que me hagas nada...yo...no tengo hambre. _dice la muchacha comenzando a ser afectada por los olores que producían las salsas al quemarse...y sus mareos de nuevos patentes para ella.

_Akane te vendrá bien para reponer...y eso te quitara tus mareos. Ademas los de Ukyo son muy buenos siempre te han gustado.

_...esta bien...pero no me lo podre comer entero. _accede irremediablemente.

La joven de la pala no tarda en servirles y sigue con sus clientes amenazando de que después volvía para estar un rato mas con ellos.

Ranma ya estaba devorando aquel okonomiyaki con ansia mientras que la peliazul la miraba de un lado para otro dándole la vuelta constantemente indecisa por que lado darle el bocado.

El joven de la trenza la miraba y esta al sentirse observada por este decide darle un bocado con mucha decisión.

_¿Ves? ¿a que esta bueno? _sonríe alegremente Ranma.

En cambio Akane parecía sufrir cada vez que la masticaba pues el estomago la estaba rechazando notablemente y sus nauseas habían aumentado en pocos segundos mucho ya solo por el olor que era una señal de que su organismo parecía rechazarlo por alguna razón aun desconocida para ella misma.

El joven de la trenza la veía extrañado por la poca gana con la que su ex prometida mordía el okonomiyaki y comenzaba a preocuparse de veras.

_Venga Akane...come mas... ¿a que esta bueno? _anima a su ex prometido.

Animada por el pesado Saotome coge otro bocado que es el definitivo para terminar de vomitar en el acto nada mas darles las primeras masticadas dentro de la boca.

La joven de los Tendo vomita de súbito todo el suelo, parte del parque y su ropa entera. Pero aun a pesar de eso...sale corriendo a otro lado mas retirado del parque para seguir vomitando mas tranquila sin mas ojos que la observaran.

Ranma y Ukyo se miraban sin entender nada.

_¿Es que estaba malo, Ranma? _pregunta preocupada.

_No...esta buenísimo Ukyo...la que esta mala...si es que esta mala...es ella. _dice mirándola pensativo mientras sigue comiendo.

_Ranma acércate y dale este paño con agua. Pónselo en la frente y pregúntale de llevarle al medico...ese mareo no es normal ni los vómitos. A ver si tiene alguna enfermedad importante. _aconseja su amiga preocupada por la peliazul.

El preocupado muchacho se acerca a ella quien aun se encontraba con el rostro agachado al suelo esperando quizás mas ganas de vomitar.

_Akane...toma ponte este paño.

_Dame ya me lo pongo yo. _le ofrece la mano aun apenas sin mantenerse de pie y con la cabeza muy agachada.

_Akane por favor déjame ayudarte.

_No...no...esta...esta todo bien... _intenta ocular su rostro.

_Oye Akane no estoy tranquilo pienso llevarte al doctor quieras o no. _dice agarrándola del brazo con decisión.

_¡Suéltame y no me toques! _se zafa cayendo al suelo mareada y con arcadas que seguía intentando vomitar.

Ranma la miraba sorprendido pero cada vez mas preocupado.

_¿Pero que demonios te pasa, eh? _la agarra del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

_¡Estoy bien! ¡Suéltame! _intenta de nuevo zafarse la muchacha pero sin éxito esta vez.

_¡No! ¡Vamos al medico! _la lleva consigo arrastrando.

_¡Ranma por favor basta! _de nuevo se suelta y va mareada haciendo eses.

El joven de la trenza le mira pensativo mientras la peliazul intentaba reponerse.

_Oye mira Akane...debes de mirartelo ya llevas muchos días así... _esta vez le dice mas relajado.

_No es nada. Es que desde que bebí aquella noche mi cuerpo hizo algo extraño...no se si es que me pusieron algo raro en mi vaso. _se excusa sin mucho éxito.

_Akane...¿no estarás tomando sustancias raras, verdad?

_¿Como? _pregunta indignada.

_Pues ya sabes...a veces los chicos de la universidad prueban cosas nuevas y...pues a veces sin querer se toman cosas que no debes...ya me entiendes.

_¡No he tomado nada insensato! Al menos...con mi consentimiento.

_Esta bien. Es que no es normal que todos los días te de un mareo o vómitos.

_Yo estoy bien. De hecho ahora mismo vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento cuando termines de comer ese okonomiyaki.

_¿Tu estas loca? ¿Te piensas que te voy a dejar que entrenes en ese estado?

_¿Que estado?

_Pues así...enferma.

_No estoy enferma.

_¿Ah no? Pues ya me dirás...que es tan normal vomitar así como si nada porque simplemente pruebas algo. No estoy conforme con entrenar así contigo.

_Pues esta bien. En ese caso me voy a mi casa al dojo a entrenar yo sola. _dice marchándose de allí con sus puños apretados.

_¡Espera Akane! ¡Voy contigo! _va tras ella dejándose él también el okonomiyaki y a su amiga Ukyo.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahi teneis mas...¿aun sin saber que le puede ocurrir a Akane? Mas en el siguiente capitulo...espero vuestras rewievs.

Ahh por cierto se que me estais pidiendo mas lemon...ahora mismo no acontece por la situacion de los personajes evidentemente...pero os prometo que habra mas lemon en este fanfic que aun queda bastante.

Un saludo y gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	15. Oculta Realidad

CAPITULO 15_OCULTA REALIDAD

Después de la acalorada discusión en el parque de los muchachos llegan pronto a la casa de los Tendo.

Cuando están a punto de entrar la peliazul seguida del preocupado Ranma intenta hablar con este de lo ocurrido a lo que el chico la escucha atentamente frenando su marcha.

_Ranma por favor...agradecería que no le contaras a nadie esto ni mucho menos a mi padre...es que no quiero preocuparles innecesariamente. _se excusa la muchacha mirando tímidamente a otro lado.

_Esta bien pero con una condición.

_Dime... _dice molesta.

_Si vuelvo a ver otro vomito o mareo te llevare yo mismo al doctor Tofu, ¿vale? No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

_Ranma por favor... _suspira agobiada.

_Mira ya se lo que vas a decir...que tu ya no eres asunto mio y todas esas cosas pero soy tu amigo...y yo no se exactamente como actúan tus amigos de la universidad que tanto quieres pero si te ven con estos síntomas y no hacen nada por ayudarte no serán tan buenos amigos eso desde luego...pero...a diferencia a mi si que me importas...y no quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿entiendes?. _explica Ranma preocupado.

_Esta bien Ranma...como quieras...pero ellos no saben tampoco que me ha pasado esto porque no ha pasado mas veces, solo han sido unos días nada mas.

_Yo ya te he avisado. Como vea otro vomito o mareo o algo extraño te llevo de un puñado al medico. ¿entendido?

_Si... _refunfuña la menor de los Tendo.

La ex pareja entra en la casa y aparentan normalidad. Se nota que han venido de correr y hacer deporte por el sudor y los ropajes que llevan, cosa que le hace sonreír al padre de la peliazul viendo que la joven obedece a sus peticiones.

La aproblemada muchacha va al servicio y se lava la cara. Se observa el rostro con mucho agobio y respira profundo tomando aire.

De nuevo vuelve a revisarse sin ningún resultado y su desesperación la invade.

Sumergida en sus preocupaciones toma un impulso de rabia y sale del baño dando un portazo.

Con los puños apretados y latente disgusto sale al dojo a desahogarse en golpes, gritos y patadas al saco de arena.

El joven Saotome que no la ve deambular por la casa pregunta por esta y la familia le informa que se encuentra entrenando aun en el dojo.

Como un despavorido sale corriendo y pronto la descubre pegando golpes como una posesa.

_¡Akane! ¿Que te he dicho yo? ¡No estas para entrenar! _para los golpes de la muchacha metiéndose en medio del saco y ella.

_¡Ranma quítate de en medio!

_¡No! ¡Basta ya!

_Necesito entrenar duro que me estoy haciendo blanda...ya oíste a mi padre.

_¡No te dejes afectar por las palabras de tu padre...no es verdad ni siquiera lo siente, ya sabes que solo esta dolido porque no han ido las cosas como él quería...pero sabes que no piensa eso de ti.

_Mi padre esta decepcionado conmigo...y eso me duele mucho. Siento mucha rabia, Ranma. _se frustra la peliazul desistiendo y rompiendo a llorar.

_No esta decepcionado contigo...solo esta triste porque no ha salido lo de la boda pero igualmente se que esta orgulloso de ti. _intenta animar Ranma.

_...voy a...darme un baño relajante...estoy...muy...cansada... _intenta la muchacha no desvanecerse procurando que su ex prometido no detectase otro mareo.

Ranma la mira poco convencido por las eses que va dando pero intenta atribuirle todo ese comportamiento al agotamiento de golpear el saco.

Realmente Akane había pedido facultades como artista marcial pero debía de animarla para no hacer caer en la frustración personal.

Sabia que debía de ayudarla y que probablemente este pasando sola un mal trago por alguna razón que aun desconoce.

El resto de día pasa sin problemas y llega la mañana siguiente en donde la peliazul debe de irse a la universidad.

Prepara todas sus cosas y se viste. De nuevo se revisa en el baño sin éxito de buena respuesta y sale a desayunar bien temprano.

Esa mañana no le había costado levantarse mucho al haberse acostado pronto debido al agotamiento del entrenamiento del día anterior, pero aun así estaba constantemente somnolienta y con mucha astenia.

Los motivos de porque se había levantando tan pronto era porque antes de ir a sus clases habituales universitarias quería pasarse por alguna farmacia a comprar algo que no temía tocar.

Llega muy pronto al instituto y se mete directamente en el baño cercionandose de que no hay nadie.

Se apoya en la taza del water y comprueba de nuevo sus braguitas...nada...ni una mancha.

Saca de su mochila la bolsa de la farmacia y coge su compra...un palo de plástico duro y envuelto protegía una prueba de embarazo casera.

Lee un poco las instrucciones de uso y decide usarlo muy a su pesar...pero aquello lo necesitaba para salir de dudas.

Y por fin saca la prueba de embarazo...las manos de la muchacha temblaban y lo miraba con pánico.

Respira hondo y orina sobre el palito.

Una vez hecho el test lo deja reposar en la repisa del lavabo sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar el resultado.

Espera unos minutos eternos ansiosa con muchas ganas de verlo con un resultado negativo...pero por otro lado no sentía fuerzas de echarle un vistazo.

La espera eterna concluye y la agobiada muchacha mira el test tragando saliva muy nerviosa.

Un circulo azul aparecía con mucha intensidad siendo el test completamente...positivo.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abren como platos y se sienta en la taza del water apretando la prueba de embarazo con su mano con rabia.

_¡Que mala suerte! ¡No es posible! _rompe a llorar con impotencia.

Pronto comienza a escuchar voces que vienen del pasillo significando que llega la hora de entrar en clase.

Muy angustiada sale y se lava la cara para ocultar el nerviosismo evidente que presentaba. Su cara había palidecido y se miraba incrédula...pues nunca se había imaginado que estuviese... ¿embarazada? ¿estaba embarazada...y de Ranma? .

Era imposible creerlo...se había imaginado alguna vez su vida de novios o tal vez de casados pero... ¿un hijo de Ranma? ¿madre con 20 años?... no entraba dentro de sus actuales planes...tal vez para un futuro pero ¿ahora? ¿y después de romper el compromiso?.

Ahora misma la pobre muchacha estaba tan sumergida en su nueva noticia que era incapaz de razonar...su mente estaba en blanco pues por muchas sospechas que tuviese sobre su posible embarazo nunca terminaba de creérselo y sentía esperanzas de que fuese cosas de su mente...pero no...estaba en lo cierto...estaba embarazada...embarazada de aquella noche con Ranma en esa vieja casa abandonada.

Hace un nuevo respiro y se mira su rostro pensativa intentando encajar ese golpe...y por fin decide salir al exterior a buscar a su amiga Yuka.

La peliazul se acerca al aula a esperar la hora para entrar y al poco tiempo ve venir a su amiga de siempre por el pasillo.

La afligida muchacha apoyada en la pared era incapaz de tantear palabra y la gente que la saludaba apenas le dirigía el habla...no tenia ganas de conversar...

Su buena amiga observa el comportamiento tan disperso de la menor de los Tendo y pregunta por su estado preocupada.

_¿Akane estas bien? ¿Porque estas tan callada?

_Yuka...

_¿Pasa algo Akane? _se preocupa la muchacha.

Falta muy poco para entrar en clase y su eterna amiga la coge de la mano y se dirigen al baño mas próximo pues necesitaban intimidad...sabia que le pasaba algo serio a su amiga.

Ambas muchachas se cercionan de que no hay nadie e intentan hablar de lo ocurrido recientemente.

_¿Akane estas bien?

_No... _rompe a llorar.

_¿Akane por dios que te ocurre? ¡Cuéntamelo! _la coge por los hombros.

_Ahora no...va a empezar la clase...mejor luego...

_¡Pero Akane por dios! ¡Tu no estas para dar clase! Estas que te da algo muchacha...dime que te pasa...ya entraremos en la siguiente clase no pasa nada. _siempre tan amable su amiga insistiendole.

Hay un silencio en las chicas y ya no se escucha a los alumnos merodeando la zona de manera que hablan muy despacio para no ser escuchadas por nadie.

La menor de los Tendo con sus manos temblorosas saca la prueba de embarazo positiva y se lo enseña a su amiga que lo miraba sorprendida.

_Mira Yuka...toma. _le ofrece el test de embarazo positivo.

La abrumada amiga lo mira y observa a su amiga boquiabierta.

_Esto...es un test...de embarazo... _dice mirándolo incrédula como si no se creyera aun la situación.

_Si...

_¿Y es...es...es positivo?

_Claro que si... ¿No ves el color azul?

_Lo siento yo...no es que me haga muchos tests de embarazos todos los días yo...no sabia...

_Lo siento Yuka tienes razón...perdóname estoy...muy nerviosa.

_No pasa nada Akane, te comprendo.

Después de esa revelación ambas muchachas permanecen varios segundos eternos calladas pensativas digiriendo aun esa prueba positiva de embarazo.

Por fin es la preocupada amiga quien pregunta a la peliazul que miraba ala sueño cabizbaja con vergüenza.

_...¿Y ahora que vas a hacer, Akane?

_No lo se...

_Porque... ¿es de Ranma el bebe, verdad?

_¡Pues claro que es de Ranma! ¿de quien si no?

_Ya claro...perdona yo es que...aun estoy que no me lo creo..no me creo que vayas a ser madre...

_Yo no he dicho que vaya a ser madre.

_¿Que quieres decir? ¿No vas a tener el bebe?

_El...bebe... _lo dice tocándose la barriga aun sin creérselo.

_Si Akane...el bebe. Es un bebe lo que llevas dentro de tu vientre.

Hay una leve reflexión en la agobiada muchacha y de nuevo le surgen sus incertidumbres muy nerviosa.

_¿Y mis estudios? Todo lo echaría a perder...y peor...si mi familia se entera en menos que canta un gallo estaré casada con Ranma...no puedo...no puedo decir la verdad.

_Akane...piensa bien las cosas y ademas...Ranma merece saberlo.

_¡Ni hablar! Esperare a que se vaya de viaje y entonces veré que hago.

_¿Estas loca? ¿Tu crees que podrás ocultar un embarazo así de fácil, ehh? Se te ira notando con el tiempo...esa barriga...crecerá y crecerá mucho. _aconseja su amiga a la peliazul.

_¡Ya lo se! Pero es que ahora no puedo pensar...lo único que se es que no quiero que Ranma lo sepa. _insiste la cabezota muchacha.

De nuevo las chicas permanecen calladas y respiran profundo reflexionando sobre el tema.

Yuka se acerca a su amiga y la abraza cariñosamente provocando que su amiga rompa a llorar desconsoladamente para desahogarse.

_Pero...¿es que no tomasteis medios de protección? ¿No has hecho caso de las clases de educación sexual de siempre? _le reprocha a su despistada amiga.

_Estábamos tan sumergidos en el tema de la cura que no pensamos en ello...fue todo así y no hubo tiempo de planificarlo...simplemente surgió en un sitio que ni siquiera teníamos medios para hacerlo.

_...pues vaya puntería ha tenido este Ranma.

_¡Yuka por favor! _se sonroja las mejillas de la menor de los Tendo notablemente.

_¿Y no pensabas que tendrías una pequeña posibilidad de quedarte embarazada? Ni él tampoco lo pensó...

_Pues parece que tampoco...porque ni siquiera hablamos de eso...imagino que pensó lo mismo que yo que...al ser algo del tema de la maldición pues no pasaría eso...no se...no lo esperábamos...y ha resultado ser un verdadero desastre... _rompe a llorar de nuevo la aturdida peliazul.

_Akane que sepas que decidas lo que decidas yo estaré a tu lado...aunque no es el momento yo tengo que darte mi enhorabuena...felicidades porque vas a ser mama.

_Yuka...yo...yo...no puedo...no me siento capaz ni con fuerzas...tengo mucho pánico a todo esto...

_¡Shhh! No te preocupes...poco a poco iremos pensando en la manera de ayudarte.

Yuka suelta a su amiga que ahora parece estar mas tranquila gracias a las palabras de consolación de la amable muchacha y deciden tranquilizarse para pensar mas fríamente sobre la situación.

_Yuka yo...no se que hacer es que estoy...aun como si no me lo creyera...es como todo estuviese en un sueño.

_Akane...tranquilízate...ahora lo primero y mas importante que debes de hacer es descansar porque estas embarazada y has de cuidarte mucho...la alimentación y el descanso es lo primordial en un embarazo y por supuesto...deberías de ir a un medico a que te hiciera un chequeo prenatal. _asesora a su desorientada amiga.

_...¿al doctor Tofu? ¡No puedo ir al doctor Tofu! Se me caería la cara de vergüenza... _se agobia de nuevo.

_Pues ves si quieres a otro doctor.

_Pero no tengo dinero para ir a otro medico...soy estudiante y dependo de mi padre...si le pido tanto dinero va a sospechar que estoy metida en algo malo...ademas no es el mejor momento para pedirle nada a mi padre porque esta muy molesto conmigo desde la cancelación del compromiso con Ranma.

_Pues me temo que no te queda mas remedio que ir a tu medico de familia, Akane...lo siento...yo no tengo dinero para ayudarte.

_Ohhh dios mio...¿que voy a hacer?

_Akane...el doctor puede ser tu confidente...al menos él te podrá asesorar mejor y ver su perspectiva sobre el asunto...y certificar evidentemente el realismo de ese embarazo...

_Es positivo...estoy embarazada...seguro. No me viene el periodo desde hace mas de 2 semanas...y tengo durante ya varios días vómitos, nauseas y mareos...y mucho sueño con cansancio extremo. Estoy embarazada...no hay duda. Lo sospechaba pero en el fondo como no quería me engañaba a mi misma...soy puntual con mis periodos menstruales te lo aseguro Yuka. _explica a su fiel amiga.

_Pues debes de ir al doctor, Akane. No te queda mas remedio...

_Esta bien...veré que pienso.

_No escatimes en tiempo que ese bebe va creciendo y necesitara revisión.

_Si...

_Ahora...si quieres podemos salir a tomar algo y te despejas. No creo que te encuentres bien para dar clases.

_No Yuka..no puedo dejar que por mi culpa pierdas clases.

_Pues vamos a las mas importantes y salimos un poco antes. Así te despejas un poco y hablamos mas tranquilas sobre el tema para que te relajes y tomes las decisiones correctas...aun no te crees tu embarazo, Akane.

_Ya...esta bien...quiero llegar justo para la comida...para no levantar sospechas en ellos aun.

_Esta bien. Vamos a las clases y después nos iremos a dar un paseo, ¿vale?_sonríe con complicidad a su amiga acariciándole el hombro con cariño.

_Gracias Yuka...¿sabes? Siempre te apreciado mucho pero ahora...es que mucho mas que nunca. Gracias de nuevo por apoyarme en esto.

_No hay que darlas Akane. Para eso somos amigas.

Las muchachas se dan un ultimo abrazo y enseguida se dirigen a clase.

En las aulas todo transcurre con aparente normalidad exceptuando porque la peliazul sentada observaba mas el paisaje pensativa que a la pizarra o al profesor.

Suspiraba profundo reflexionando por aquella noche que paso con Ranma...como era posible que ahora misma tal y como están este creciendo una vida en su interior y sus sentimientos hacia el chico de la trenza ahora estaban siendo distintos.

Su gran afecto por Ranma aumentaba ahora al saber que esperaba un bebe de él...aunque no quisiera admitirlo...lo quería de verdad y aun.

Las clases terminan y los alumnos se retiran a sus casas o siguientes clases menos las muchachas fieles amigas se van a dar un paseo por el centro de Nerima.

Finalmente deciden después de un buen paseo sin apenas hablar de lo sucedido y piden un helado que se le había antojado a Yuka en un puesto cerca del mercado.

Piden el mismo sabor para las dos y se sientan en un banco cerca de un parque.

Concentradas en sus helados y sus pensamientos ambas amigas disfrutaban de la velada aunque la menor de los Tendo estaba muy afligida.

_¿Y que se siente? _pregunta de imprevisto a su embarazada amiga.

_¿Como?

_¿Que se siente al saber que vas a tener un bebe?

_Pues no lo se...aun estoy asimilándolo...

_Se que es una pregunta tonta pero... ¿tu quieres tener el bebe?

_Yo...es que...estoy muerta de miedo...Yuka..

_Tu tienes miedo de volver con Ranma, ¿verdad?

_Si...no tengo superado la ruptura y no quiero volver atrás...no soportaría que me hiciera daño y mucho menos en esta situación tan sensible en la que me encuentro...ademas no me dejara en paz si se entera por eso...quiero esperarme a que se vaya.

_¿Y que harás? Tu familia...se enterara tarde o temprano.

_Eso...dependiendo de lo que ocurra...

_¿Es que estas pensando en la opción de no tenerlo?

_Soy joven y no quiero que me casen con Ranma. Decidí olvidarle y esto lo único que hará es atarme a él para siempre.

_Pero es que es su padre, Akane. Por narices Ranma ahora sera parte de tu vida ya solo por ser el padre de ese bebe que tienes dentro.

_Ya...pero...mejor que se entere mas tarde cuando haya olvidado la opción de querer casarse conmigo.

_¿No seria mas fácil que le perdonaras?

_¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo al dolor! Él dice que ha cambiado pero no le creo...en el fondo sigue siendo el bocazas de siempre...les oculto a sus prometidas que habíamos roto el compromiso...¿ves como no puedo confiar en él? Siempre me esta mintiendo...

_Lo haría para que le dejaran tranquilos hasta que se vaya de viaje.

_Es por evitar los enfrentamientos...no es capaz de verlas a ellas sufrir pero sin embargo a mi le da igual verme mal por ello...no ha cambiado nada siempre me oculta cosas.

_...como tú a él...que no le estas diciendo la verdad sobre el embarazo, Akane.

La sorprendida peliazul mira a su amiga indignada pero admitiendo la razón de la muchacha y es acalla.

_Tengo que pensar en que hacer...de momento quiero descansar como tu has dicho...

_Que fuerte...un hijo de Ranma... _dice pensativa Yuka.

_Si...de Ranma...parece algo increíble. _dice pensativa la peliazul.

Ambas chicas deciden despedirse e irse cada una a su respectiva casa.

_Akane...te acompaño a tu casa.

_No...estoy bien.

_Pero no puedo dejarte sola en tu estado... _se preocupa su amiga.

_Solo estoy embarazada nada mas...tranquila. Desde hace dos semanas estaba embarazada y sin embargo hasta esta mañana que no lo hemos sabido he hecho vida normal...ahora si no te hubiera dicho nada no sabrías nada y me dejarías irme a casa sola como siempre.

_Esta bien...pero Akane por favor...ves al medico. _le reprocha a su testaruda amiga.

_No te preocupes que tomare una cita con él...me vendrá en el fondo bien aunque me muero de vergüenza.

_Te sentirás mejor...nos vemos mañana Akane. Nos vemos en la universidad ¿vale? Pero...si necesitas algo puedes llamarme a casa o venir a verme. Cuídate mucho por favor. _se despide su amiga de siempre.

_Gracias Yuka...tendré en cuenta tus consejos. _le sonríe dulcemente despidiéndose con su mano.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Alaaaa ya esta...ya sabéis que le ocurre a Akane. ¿Que pasara? ¿tendrá el bebe o se echara atrás? ¿ira a ver al doctor Tofu? ¿Y Ranma se enterara? Mas en el próximo capitulo...pronto os lo prometo. ;)

Gracias por vuestras reviews y leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	16. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 16_SENTIMIENTOS

Por las calles de Nerima una preocupada y pensativa Akane Tendo iba paseando despacio sin prisa a llegar a su casa.

Se le hacia un mundo el tener que hablar y comer en familia después de lo que les ocultaba y mucho menos...ver al chico de la trenza que tanto tenia siempre presente en su corazón aun intentando negarlo.

Le preocupaba en exceso el miedo de no saber ocultarlo, que tarde o temprano algo había que hacer con el embarazo y que tenia que averiguar si su ex prometido se fuera de viaje lo antes posible para ella estar mas tranquila...pues no sabia por cuanto mas tiempo podía simular normalidad y que se le notara el embarazo.

Ahora que había descubierto su estado real sentía pánico que los demás lo notaran. La temerosa muchacha no hacia mas que observar si la gente notaba algo extraño en ella...pero todo parecía normal...solo que al saber que ya su cuerpo no estaba como siempre tenia la sensación de ya no era la misma Akane de siempre.

Pronto llega a casa y ya es muy cerca de la hora de comer. Probablemente ya la estuvieran esperando en la mesa sentados pues era el único momento del día que utilizaban para comunicarse con ella.

Entra en casa y al cerrar la puerta es primero la amable de su hermana mayor que va a recibirla con el mismo cariño de siempre.

_¡Hola Akane! _saluda muy sonriente Kasumi.

_Hola...Kasumi... _decía temerosa de que su hermana descubriera su secreto con solo mirarla.

_¿Ocurre algo Akane? _pregunta preocupada al ver el rostro pálido de su pequeña hermana.

_No...es solo que...estoy un poco cansada... _intenta aparentar normalidad aun siendo sus palabras muy forzadas.

Cuando se acomoda con los zapatos y suelta su mochila de la universidad entra por la puerta al mismo tiempo el ex prometido suyo cruzándose en la entrada con ella.

De repente escucho la voz de su amado por la puerta saludándola a su espalda y un escalofrío le hace estremecerse por completo en su interior...desde su estomago hasta su vientre...pues el padre de su hijo estaba entrando por la puerta.

_¡Hola Akane! _saluda a su ex prometida amigablemente dejando las cosas en el recibidor.

No se atrevía a darse la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos...ni siquiera para saludarle, así que hace como que entretiene ordenando las cosas que deja mientras el chico de la trenza pasa al lado de ella rozándola como si nada para llegar al salón y sentarse a comer.

Al pasar por su franco y notar el roce con él los nervios la invaden y la piel se le eriza causándole una sensación que antes nunca había sentido.

Ya por fin ve la silueta de su amado entrando al salón y ese escalofrío permanente en su vientre lo sigue sintiendo con pánico.

_Dios mio... ¿y tengo que sentarme a esa mesa a comer con él como si nada? No se si podre hacerlo...no tengo fuerzas...se me va a notar... _pensaba angustiada la muchacha.

_¿Akane vienes a comer? _invita su hermana mayor gentilmente que esta sacando ya los platos de comida.

_Ahora...voy...estoy...estaban recogiendo un poco mis bártulos para no ocupar mucho la entrada. _simula ordenar sus cosas muy nerviosa.

Una vez su hermana ha desaparecido y escucha a todos en el salón hablando se sienta unos segundos en el escalón que baja del piso a al recibidor y reflexiona tomando aire.

Pensando en como comportarse y en las cosas tan graves que le oculta sobretodo a su ex prometido no le ayudaba a vivir con esa situación tan inestable para ella...y tenia que intentar aparentar que no ocurría nada...que nadie sospechara absolutamente de ninguna cambio en ella.

Así pues con mucho impulso, la menor de los Tendo va al salón y se sienta con los demás comensales a compartir la velada habitual del mediodía.

Como siempre estaba muy callada y su tenedor daba miles de vueltas a lo que tenia en el plato..y esta vez no era por las nauseas si no por las preocupaciones que llevaba encima.

Pensaba en que momento podía aprovechar la ocasión de ir al doctor sin que nadie lo supiera...había planeado en llamarle primero pero mas tarde se le ocurrió que mejor seria ir a verle por sorpresa porque si no la familia podía escucharla llamarle.

Y ahí en esa casa era casi imposible que no hubiese nadie pues al menos los adultos se encontraban siempre habitando cerca del teléfono.

_Tengo que ir al doctor...estoy preocupada por el embarazo..no puedo mantener esto sin ningún medico cerca que al menos me asesore y me certifique que evidentemente estoy embarazada. _pensaba la peliazul en silencio mientras mareaba la comida de su plato.

El chico de la trenza siempre atento a los movimientos de su ex prometida que ahora desde hacia unos días le tenia preocupado con su mal estar debido a los vomitos intermitentes con mareos sufridos los últimos días, observaba sin pestañear cualquier cosa extraña en ella y esta vez...era su mismo comportamiento quien ocultaba algo muy serio.

_¿Akane no tienes hambre? _le pregunta el pelinegro observando el plato lleno de comida de la angustiada muchacha.

_Si...es que Kasumi me ha puesto mucho. Ya he casi terminado.

_¿No tendrás nauseas de nuevo, verdad? _le amenaza Ranma con esa pregunta sabiendo lo ultimo que le dijo sobre esos síntomas.

_No tranquilo estoy...estoy muy bien. Me encuentro bien solo que...estoy cansada nada mas...voy...a recoger mi plato. _se levanta de seguida y desaparece ante los demás sorprendidos comensales.

Ranma y Kasumi sobretodo se miraban con complicidad sospechando ambos que algo lo debe de ocurrir a la enigmática peliazul.

El chico de la trenza toma la iniciativa de ir a la cocina a llevar su plato para cruzarse con la extraña Akane y así tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas en la cocina sin levantara sospechas de los demás inquilinos de la casa.

Cuando la muchacha estaba limpiando los platos en el fregadero escucha a alguien venir y poner los suyos.

Cuando levanta la vista observa esos ojos azulados como dos rubíes contemplándola de muy cerca de su rostro.

Un escalofrío enorme recorre su ser haciendo palpable su extremo nerviosismo que la hacia paralizarse ante la misma presencia de Ranma...y esto ultimo podía sentirlo...pues el muchacho no había tenido esa sensación con ella mas que al día siguiente de haberlo hecho juntos.

_¿Akane seguro que estas bien? _insiste preocupado e insistiendole.

_Ranma...no te preocupes que todo va bien. Esta mañana he estudiado mucho en las clases y tengo muchos deberes para mañana...así que...tengo que trabajarlos.

_¿Tanta prisa tienes? _le pregunta incrédulo el muchacho.

_Si...me voy a a subir a mi habitación.

_¿Akane necesitas ayuda con los deberes?

_No Ranma, pero muchas gracias...aunque yo soy tu mentor...tu siempre has sido mas lista que yo.

_Ya Ranma es que...es es algo que debo de hacer yo sola. Pero...muchas gracias por ofrecerte. _le sonríe dulcemente la muchacha.

_Bien...en ese caso te dejare tranquila...pero si tienes dudas me llamas enseguida que te ayudare.

La angustiada muchacha se encierra en su habitación e intenta en serio hacer los deberes...que mejor haría si no fuera por los nervios que tenia y mareos que de vez en cuando le venían.

Se lanza a la cama y se tumba respirando agobiada imaginando lo que le puede venir encima.

Yo sola aquí no puedo permanecer mas tiempo, tengo una vida dentro de mi y necesito tener el apoyo de un especialista y sobretodo...porque todo el embarazo este yendo normal.

Sin poder soportar mas su incertidumbre decide marcharse aprovechando que toda la familia esta haciendo sus cosas y Ranma estaría probablemente en el dojo entrenando.

Cuando baja observa la situación y coge sus pertenencias para salir a buscar al doctor incluido la prueba positiva de embarazo que se había realizado esta misma mañana para enseñársela.

Kasumi escucha un portazo rápido y sale para ver quien ha llegado o quien se ha ido.

Al principio pensaba que era el chico de la trenza saliendo y entrando del dojo pero al ver que las cosas de su hermana pequeña ya no estaban en su sitio se percato de quien se había ido sin despedirse...su hermana seguía actuando extraño.

A los minutos entra Ranma limpiándose el sudor con una toalla y se topa con la preocupada Kasumi en el pasillo pensativa.

_¿Ranma has visto a Akane salir?

_No... ¿es que se ha ido? _pregunta sorprendido por la actitud de la amable chica.

_Si...y es muy raro porque siempre se despide y no ha dicho nada..se ha marchado sin mas. Ranma...últimamente esta muy distante y no puedo llegar hasta ella... ¿sabes si le ocurre algo?

_Yo se mucho menos que tu...y desde que se rompió el compromiso apenas pasamos tiempo juntos..exceptuando este domingo que vi cosas raras en ella...

_¿Que cosas?

_Kasumi...por favor no le digas nada de esto a tu hermana, ¿vale? Me pidió por favor que sobretodo tu padre no se enterara. _invita a hablar juntos en la cocina para no ser escuchados.

El joven exhausto se sienta en la silla de la cocina y Kasumi lo mira atentamente.

Agotado por el entrenamiento y agobiado por lo que tiene que contar suspira hondo y relaja su cuerpo como puede.

_¿Y bien? _pregunta muy preocupada Kasumi.

_Veras no puedo callarme esto mucho mas tiempo...pero tu hermana lleva días que esta con mareos, nauseas y vómitos intermitentes.

_Ya observe que el día del té le sentó mal. _deduce Kasumi.

_Si...pero es que realmente actúa raro...es como si ocultase algo. Ademas...no quiere ir al medico. Es como si supiera lo que le pasa y no quiere que nos enteremos.

_Bueno habrá que valorar las cosas...quizás es algo que tomo ese sábado que vino fatal.

_Sospecho que toma sustancias. A mi me gustaría ir a la universidad para ver como se comporta con sus amigos y las cosas que hace...pero...no puedo. No me deja meterme en su vida y terminaríamos discutiendo.

_¿Sustancias? _pregunta asustada la chica de la cola a un lado.

_Drogas...en la universidad eso es muy normal.

_Nunca imaginaria eso de Akane...pero también es verdad que ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser de siempre. Es posible que este influida por los muchachos de la universidad.

_A menudo la aceptación social es esa...cuando entras en algún sitio nuevo siempre quieres adaptarte a las tendencias aunque estas sean malas...ellos piensan que las pueden controlar y Akane aunque tiene carácter es maleable. _explica el joven de la trenza pensativo.

_Ya...pues habrá que esperar a ver. Hoy esta bien parece...lo único es que esta con actitud rara. _deduce la mayor de los Tendo.

_Si...bueno...voy a darme una ducha. Probablemente haya ido a ver a alguna amiga suya de la universidad. Intentare ser mas observador con ella y comprobar mis sospechas.

El pelinegro se retira al baño a asearse y la mayor de los Tendo queda pensativa en la cocina...pues lo que le había dicho su ex cuñado no le convencía en lo mas absoluto...sabia que su hermana pequeña no seria capaz de meterse en esas cosas...aun veía mas capaz a Nabiki de ello... ¿pero Akane?...no...

La asustada peliazul llega a la consulta del doctor. Va a primera hora de a tarde en donde seria mas probable coger al medico sin pacientes.

Llama a la puerta e inmediatamente sale el galeno que la mira extrañado por las horas y sin ninguna rasguño.

_¿Akane? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo? _pregunta nervioso el doctor.

_Doctor... ¿puedo pasar? Necesito contarle algo... _no logra mirarle a los ojos.

La mirada de lastima que padece Akane en seguida hace deducir al licenciado que la muchacha se habría metido en algún lio y rápidamente la invita a pasar.

_¡Claro! ¡Pasa pasa! _hace entrar a la afligida chica a su casa.

Una vez en la sala de consulta típica del doctor la peliazul se sienta respirando profundo tomando aire soportando los nervios que eran evidentes para el medico que la observaba asustado.

_Y bien Akane... ¿que ocurre?

_No se por donde empezar pero...mejor se lo enseño y termino antes con su deducción.

El doctor mira ansioso lo que la muchacha buscaba con nerviosismo en su mochila y con sus manos temblorosas le muestra la prueba de embarazo.

El galeno la coge mirándolo incrédulo y observa con miedo el test.

_Esto..es un test de embarazo...

_Si. _dice sin poder mirarle a la cara la tímida Akane.

_Es positivo... _deduce mirándolo atentamente al mismo tiempo que también observa la reacción de la peliazul.

_Si...

_Akane... ¿no sera esto tuyo? _pregunta nervioso.

_Si, doctor.

_Dios mio... ¿como es posible?

_No lo se doctor.

_¿Cuando te lo hiciste?

_Esta mañana compre el test y me lo hice porque la menstruación no me venia...estoy...doctor estoy muy mal ayúdeme por favor. _rompe a llorar la pobre chica.

El medico consuela a la muchacha abrazándola y dejándola desahogarse primero.

_Tranquila Akane...vamos a ver...en primer lugar vamos a repetir esa prueba de embarazo aquí para estar seguros de que realmente estas embarazada.

_Lo estoy doctor...seguro. Llevo mas de una semana con vómitos, mareos y mucho cansancio. Y ademas...sin menstruación mas de 2 semanas. Yo soy muy puntual con mis reglas..créame...estoy seguro embarazada.

_Ya...pero prefiero hacerte yo otra prueba y nos quedamos mas seguros antes de ver que hacer...ademas hay que averiguar de cuanto tiempo estas.

_Esta bien doctor.

_Bien...orina en este tarro y me la das cuando termines. Puedes entrar en el baño. _le ofrece el medico un vasito de plástico.

_Gracias doctor...voy enseguida. _se dispone a hacer lo que dice.

Después de haberle entregado al galeno la orina le vuelve a hacer el test...de nuevo saliendo positivo esta vez mucho mas claro.

El medico la mira muy serio y respira profundo mientras que la muchacha miraba cabizbaja al suelo con miedo a la respuesta.

_Sin duda alguna...estas embarazada...Akane. _dice mirándolo muy serio.

_Oh..dios mio no se que hacer... _de nuevo rompe a llorar.

_Akane...¿cuando fue tu ultima menstruación? _examina al medico a su paciente tomándola la tensión arterial mientras la joven afligida le explicaba.

_Hace...casi dos meses..

_Pues entonces estarás aproximadamente embrazada de 2 meses casi. Así se calcula los embarazos...desde el ultimo día que te vino la menstruación.

_Amm...

El doctor termina con su examen pesándola y tomando notas de sus mediciones para concluir la revisión prenatal.

Una vez finalizado se sienta en frente de la muchacha para hablar con ella...la pobre chica era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos temerosa de sus pensamientos.

_Akane... ¿quien es el padre? _pregunta preocupado.

_Ya lo sabe doctor...

_¿Es Ranma?

_Si...no puede haber otro...

_Pero...si vosotros rompisteis el compromiso. ¿Fue...de aquel día del hechizo de Shampoo?

_Si...no lo volvimos a hacer mas veces.

_Vaya...que casualidad pero... ¿porque no tomasteis medios?

_Porque no pensábamos mas que en curarle...aunque igual si hubiéramos puesto protección podría no haber funcionado.

_Ya...pues no se que ha sido peor...ahora tendrás que cargar con un bebe. Bueno...si...evidentemente es mucho mejor un hijo que quedarse para siempre con un cuerpo que no es el tuyo...en el caso de Ranma. En en caso tuyo...uff...no se que decir Akane. ¿Sabes lo que te va a cambiar la vida con un bebe? Porque...imagino que lo vas a tener... _pregunta temeroso el doctor.

_Eso es otra cosa...que yo he roto con Ranma porque no quería nada con él...

_Pero no lo entiendo ¿que os paso? _intenta averiguar el medico preocupado.

_Pues que Ranma no cambio en absoluto..me hizo daño después de ofrecerme a ayudarme volvió a las andadas y me trato mal...como siempre. Y decide alejarme de él..al principio después de aquella noches estábamos muy bien pero después se comporto como el idiota de siempre que es y rompí con él. Estuvo unas dos semanas haciéndome la vida imposible porque quería que le perdonara pero yo ya había tomado la decisión de olvidarle porque nada mas que me hacia sufrir. _explica la chica mientras le salen lagrimas de los ojos.

_Ya... _escuchaba pensativo el galeno.

_Lo llevábamos a ocultas a nuestra familia...pero él me acompañaba a todos lados, me obligaba a tener citas con él y era muy pesado. Lo pase muy mal porque gran parte de mi quería volver a sus brazos pero...mi parte razonable me recomendaba una y otra vez que fuera fuerte...para no sucumbir a sus insistencias. Finalmente nuestros padres cancelaron el compromiso al ver que no había ninguna buena relación entre nosotros...y le pedí que me dejara en paz...

_¿Y ahora como estáis? ¿Vivís en la misma casa después de ello?

_Si...nos llevamos bien pero...sigue siendo muy pesado. Él quiere que vuelva con él y no sabe como hacerlo intentando halagarme y preocupándose por mi.

_Ya...

_Pero yo no quiero. Tengo pánico a sufrir y realmente aunque en un principio lo pase mal después de la ruptura mas tarde estuve muy bien...hasta que paso esto...es que... ¿porque tiene que salirme todo mal? Ahora que iba a irse de viaje bien lejos para dejarme tranquila...va y me sucede esto... _se agobia la chica tapándose su rostro con las manos.

_Pero Akane...¿Ranma no sabe nada?

_No. Ni nadie de mi familia...solo lo sabe usted y una amiga mía de la universidad.

_¿Y cuando vas a contarlo? Pronto se te notara si es que aun no han visto nada extraño con el tema de los vómitos...

_Bueno Ranma ya esta mosqueado con esos síntomas...pero creo que piensa que tomo drogas y algo así...ni siquiera se imagina algo así.

_Madre mía...pues si que va desorientado el muchacho. _se agobia el galeno intentando ayudar a los chicos preocupado.

_Si...ni se lo espera.

Hay un silencio entre paciente y medico intentando ambos reflexionar sobre la vida de la peliazul.

_Pero Akane...¿vas a tener el bebe?

_Yo es que...al principio no quería pero ahora...sabiendo que tengo una vida creciendo dentro de mi...soy incapaz. Tengo mucho miedo pero en verdad reconozco que ya quiero a mi hijo. Ademas el no tenerlo iría en contra de mis principios...solo fueron pensamientos del miedo inicial.

_Entonces...¿que planes tienes para decir la noticia?

_Ninguno doctor..no se como hacerlo ni que decir. Por una parte tengo pánico porque cuando mi padre se entere se enfadara mucho conmigo y evidentemente en unos días estaría en una altar con Ranma antes de que se me note la barriga...ya sabes como es mi padre...es un hombre muy antiguo de pensamiento.

_Si...lo se. Por eso...Ranma debe de saberlo.

_Pero yo no quiero que me casen con Ranma. No quiero que Ranma sepa nada, doctor. Si se entera...me desgraciara la vida.

_¿Akane como puedes decir eso? Es Ranma...no va a hacerte daño...ademas tu le quieres.

_Si...pero eso no tiene nada que ver...no quiero estar con él porque me hace mucho daño...no quiero sufrir mas por su culpa. Mira ahora en el estado que me encuentro por su culpa. _recrimina la muchacha.

_Oye Akane...perdona que te diga pero eso también fue porque tu quisiste ayudarle. No le eches a él toda la culpa. _le intenta decir el doctor con buenas palabras pero mostrando su disgusto.

La pequeña de los Tendo se percata de lo que ha dicho y pide disculpas al medico que la miraba regañándola.

_Lo siento doctor es cierto...perdóneme solo es que estoy furiosa con Ranma.

_Ya...Akane mira...Ranma tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre. Dile la verdad antes de que se vaya de viaje...

_No. Había pensado en tenerlo yo sola.

_¿Como? _pregunta indignado el galeno.

_Pues había planeado decirle a mi padre lo del embarazo una vez Ranma se hubiera ido y le diría que es de un chico que no conozco...vera...hubo un día que vine borracha a casa por una fiesta de una discoteca y le diré...que conocí a un chico y...que me acosté con él borracha sin saber lo que hacia y que este es el resultado. Así aunque mi padre me odie finalmente tendría que aceptar mi embarazo y Ranma se ira de viaje dejándome en paz...todo cuadra así.

_Akane tu estas loca. ¿Como puedes pretender que yo apoye esa tontería? _le regaña el medico.

_Pero Doctor...yo no quiero casarme con Ranma.

_Pues no haberte metido en su cama. Es un riesgo que asumiste y ahora no puedes darle la espalda. Estas son las consecuencias y debes de plantarle cara. Dile a tu padre la verdad y al mismo Ranma y deja claro que no quieres casarte con él.

_Pero mi padre no hará caso...y la universidad...se echara todo a perder. _comienza a llorar desesperadamente.

_Akane mira...no te tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho porque se que estas muy asustada de todo y es normal actuar en tu edad con cosas así para huir de las responsabilidades pero...debes de intentar hacer las cosas bien. _explica el medico cogiéndola de un hombro para animarla.

_No puedo doctor...Ranma es un inmaduro...

_Pues ya madurara...va a ser padre debe de hacerlo.

_No...

_Akane...tomate tu tiempo si quieres pero haz las cosas bien...por tu hijo.

_Esta bien...tiene razón doctor. No se como haré las cosas...pero ya lo pensare.

_Hazlo como quieras tomate tu tiempo si quieres...pero no dejes que Ranma se vaya de viaje sin saber la verdad. Después ya pensareis como llevar esta situación entre los dos lo mejor posible...si no quieres casarte con él déjalo muy claro pero no le prives de su hijo mintiendolo.

_Esta bien...

_No voy a presionarte mas Akane ya tienes bastante. Lo único que pretendía era quitarte ideas absurdas de la cabeza...las mentiras al final se descubren y si Ranma un día se entera que tenias un hijo de él se enfadara mucho contigo. _advierte el galeno a la muchacha asustada.

_Si...tiene razón doctor. Lo siento.

_Es que Akane...esto es muy serio, ¿vale? No quiero ser duro contigo pero...es que es jugar con una vida que no es tuya.

_Si...es verdad. Le prometo que...haré las cosas lo mejor posible. Pero por favor no le cuente nada a nadie..es asunto mio el decirlo.

_Si claro. Es secreto de profesión la confidencialidad de mis pacientes. Ademas eres mayor de edad no estoy obligado a decírselo a tu padre.

_Gracias doctor por los ánimos.

_Pero...Akane...que sepas que si Ranma dice de marcharse y tu no le dices nada...yo mismo se lo diré..no se merece eso. ¿entiendes? _la mira muy serio.

_Esta bien. _asiente con la cabeza la peliazul.

_Bien...ahora...ve a casa y comienza a cuidarte. Toma...te doy esta receta de pastillas que son vitaminas para el embarazo y descansa todo cuanto puedas... ¡ah! ¡No se te ocurra hacer esfuerzos ni peleas en el dojo! ¿entendido? Debes de cuidarte y evitar enfrentamientos tontos.

_Si doctor...

_Y no salgas a discotecas con tus amigos ni bebas alcohol...eso es malisimo para el bebe. ¿vale?

_Si doctor...de hecho desde que lo sospecho no he ido a esos sitios y he esquivado ese tipo de salidas...como mucho a tomar un helado.

_Esta bien. Bueno..si tienes malestar o ves que algo va mal...dolores...malestar o sangrados...acude inmediatamente a mi o un hospital si yo no estoy.

_Si. Gracias doctor Tofu. _agradece la muchacha.

La peliazul toma aliento y se levanta desanimada ya saboreando mucho mas la dura realidad.

Cuando sale por la puerta el galeno la llama para animarla.

_Akane...cuídate mucho. Estoy seguro de que todo ira bien y que seras una buena madre... _le sonríe dulcemente el medico a la afligida muchacha.

_Gracias doctor..pero de momento he sido una cabeza hueca...

_Akane...

_Si...

_Piensate bien lo de Ranma...él te quiere en verdad y tu también. A las personas se les quiere pese a su carácter y sus defectos...tú los tienes y Ranma los acepto insistiendo en estar contigo...tu deberías de darle una oportunidad tal vez con el embarazo termine de completar esa estúpida inmadurez que le caracteriza.

_Veremos doctor...yo de momento tengo claro que no quiero estar con él. En un futuro...habrá que valorarlo.

_No deberías de estar sola en esto.

_Ya...pero es que sola estoy mejor. Él lo único que hará sera agobiarme mas.

_No estoy seguro de ello...se que en el fondo quieres que este a tu lado.

_...nos vemos doctor.

_Si. Oye Akane. Cada semana tienes revisión prenatal. Así que no descuides tus consultas...deberías de sacar cita con un ginecólogo del hospital para que también lleven tu embarazo.

_Esta bien...

_Toma este numero de teléfono..son las consultas externas de ginecologia en el hospital de Nerima.

La joven temerosa le coge el numero con las manos temblorosas.

_Animo Akane. Todo ira bien...

_Gracias doctor. Hasta la semana que viene. _se despide cerrando la puerta.

El medido se queda pensativo en la noticia de la muchacha de los Tendo analizando los detalles de la situación de la pequeña Tendo.

_Pobre chica...lo que le espera es muy duro...y todo...por ayudar a los demás... _dice para si mismo el medico preocupado por Akane.

La agobiada peliazul va andando por las calles de Nerima hacia su casa acariciando su vientre pensando en su hijo...iba preocupada y no se sentía con fuerzas de decir nada aun...necesitaba su tiempo para ver que hacer con todo. Ahora solo pensaba en cuidarse y comenzar a disfrutar su embarazo lo mas pronto posible.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis lo pronto posible la continuación...espero que os guste como va la historia y que me dejéis muchos reviews explicándome vuestra opinión sobre el desarrollo del fanfic.

Un saludo.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	17. Los miedos de Akane

CAPITULO 17_LOS MIEDOS DE AKANE

Con mucho pánico la menor de los Tendo llegaba a su casa con una verdad que ocultaba importante.

Ahora poco a poco iba aceptando su nuevo estado y estaba empezando a querer a su bebé.

El único problema seria decírselo a su padre...sabia que tenia una cuenta atrás y que Ranma también debería de saberlo y mejor por ella que el mismo doctor Tofu.

No veía cual seria el momento oportuno ni como decirlo lo que si sabia era el orden de saberlo...había deducido que por prioridad debería ser Ranma...la parte mas dura. Pues necesitaría su apoyo en cuanto a darle la noticia a su padre de que va a ser abuelo en tan solo 7 meses.

La peliazul estaba empezando a experimentar los primeros síntomas de embarazo pero no tardaría mucho mas tiempo en ser evidentes a los ojos dado al elevado volumen que debe de alcanzar su abdomen.

Ahora mismo no se le notaba y probablemente pudiera estar así unos dos meses mas hasta que la incipiente barriga comenzase a elevarse.

Miraba a muchos sitios y prestaba atención a las madres que estaban con sus bebes...a esos padres que estaban juntos paseando a sus hijos disfrutando en familia...le costaba imaginarse a Ranma de esa forma con lo tímido que era. Si ya le costaba pasear con ella de la mano mucho mas con un niño... Ranma no parecía ser de esos que se va al parque con el crio todos los días.

Aun así el doctor Tofu le había recomendado bien y comenzaba a ver las cosas con mas claridad aunque seguía teniendo el mismo miedo.

Por fin llega a su casa y abre la puerta con desgana. Estaba su hermana esperándola preocupada por la forma de marcharse. Llega apresuradamente mientras seca sus manos en su delantal que habitualmente usa para cocinar.

La menor de los Tendo se sorprende al verla tan interesada en su vuelta.

_¡Akane has vuelto! _busca a su hermana pequeña al recibidor.

_Si... ¿ocurre algo Kasumi? _pregunta simulando indiferencia.

_Es que te has ido así tan rápido y sin despedirte...pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo. _se preocupa la muchacha.

_No..solo he ido a ver un momento a Yuka. Pero como tenia un poco de prisa no me ha dado tiempo a despedirme..lo siento si os he preocupado. _dice apurada la peliazul.

_Pues Ranma ha ido a buscarte por mi culpa...le he preocupado tontamente...lo siento Akane. _se disculpa la amable chica a la cabezota de su hermana.

_ No pasa nada Kasumi...la culpa es mía...¿Y donde ha ido a buscarme ese tonto? Ahhh...siempre igual...que desconfiados sois ya estáis pensando tonterías de mi. _refunfuña la muchacha sabiendo a que se refiere con el tema de las drogas.

_Bueno Akane es normal...estas muy rara últimamente.

_Solo estoy agobiada con los estudios y cansada. Eso es todo... _dice mientras se descalza.

La mayor de los Tendo atiende a su pequeña hermana y la invita a ir a la cocina para ayudarla con la cena para así poder hablar un poco con ella aprovechando que no están los demás.

_Akane.. . ¿podrías ayudarme un poco con la cena? Es que estoy un poco apurada de tiempo.

_Claro. Voy enseguida.

Las muchachas están haciendo la cena. Akane realmente no cocinaba solo limpiaba los cacharros de cocina que su hermana utilizaba.

Kasumi aprovecha la ocasión para intimar un poco con su extraña hermana pequeña.

_Akane...se que últimamente no hablamos mucho pero...estoy preocupada por ti.

_Esta todo bien Kasumi...no te preocupes. _finge normalidad pero se le nota nerviosa.

_¿Seguro? Oye...se que desde que entraste en la universidad vas con otros amigos y que es normal que quieras adaptarte a ellos...

_¡Que no tomo drogas Kasumi! _interrumpe molesta a su hermana.

_Bueno eso es algo que ya sabia yo...era pensamientos de Ranma. Pero aun así soy tu hermana mayor y es como si fuera tu madre, te conozco Akane...algo te ocurre.

_Kasumi estoy bien de verdad. Solo que las cosas aquí han cambiado...mira papa como esta conmigo por lo del dojo, por el compromiso y por la universidad. No soporto esta situación en casa.

_Entiendo...pero no solo sera eso. Es posible que no lo admitas pero se que tu aun estas enamorada de Ranma. ¿Ha pasado algo entre Ranma y tu? _pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

_No...

_No pareces muy segura.

_Bueno...algo paso. Pero esta todo bien entre nosotros.

_Y eso que paso...fue muy importante ¿verdad?

_Kasumi...entre Ranma y yo ya no hay nada, ¿vale?

_Eso si que me ha quedado claro...pero se que hay mas cosas que quiero que me cuentes tu.

_Ranma te ha contado algo ¿verdad?

_No lo necesita...él es un libro abierto. Se nota que esta esperando algo de ti. Lo único que se de Ranma es que esta muy pendiente de todo lo que haces. No para de mirarte y siempre esta alerta en todo lo que dices...simula indiferencia pero se nota que le importas mucho.

A la peliazul se le encienden las mejillas y agacha la cabeza para asentar lo que su hermana ha observado.

_Entonces...¿paso algo? _insiste la amable chica.

_Digamos que Ranma y yo tuvimos un acercamiento muy grande y que lo echó todo a perder por su maldita forma de ser. De nuevo daño mis sentimientos y no pude mas. Se que notas que le quiero pero lo que ahora tengo claro es que no quiero estar con él porque necesito protegerme de sus tonterías.

_Ya me temía yo...ese Ranma se notaba que había metido la pata del todo contigo. De ahí a que este tan sumiso ante las cosas que le pide papa y sobretodo contigo.

_Desde la ruptura del compromiso nos hemos alejado haciendo cada uno su vida por separado. No interferimos en nuestras cosas y nos intentamos llevar bien ya que vivimos en el mismo techo...aunque yo estoy deseando que se vaya de viaje.

_¿Porque? ¿No soportas estar aquí con él? _se preocupa la muchacha.

_Tengo miedo a caer en la tentación y entregarme a él. Esta muy insistente y comprensivo conmigo. No se si podre por las tiempo mantenerme a raya con mi decisión dado a que mis sentimiento hacia él desgraciadamente aumentaron. Él va a seguir intentando que le perdone y no se dará vencido hasta que decida irse de una vez de viaje...pero no parece que ese día llegue... _suspira con agobio la peliazul.

_Akane... _dice con lastima mirándola triste.

_Por eso...tengo que ser fuerte... y seguir con mi propósito de alejarme de él. Tengo que intentar que se olvide de la idea de estar conmigo. La ruptura del compromiso fue un comienzo a eso y me vino muy bien. No pienso desaprovechar esa oportunidad...Y bueno...eso es lo que ha pasado Kasumi y es quizás por eso que me ves tan distante. No quiero permanecer mucho tiempo en casa por no estar mucho tiempo con él.

_Ya...y...¿esos mareos y malestar que tienes últimamente? ¿a que se deben?

La peliazul palidece y es incapaz de responder mirando a su hermana apurada.

_Ahhh nada...esta todo bien. Es solo...que he estado un poco mal por la ultima borrachera que cogí en la discoteca. _fingía la muchacha.

_Ya...entonces... ¿ahora estas bien?

_¡Si claro! Mucho mejor. _finge alegría.

_Ya...Akane...sabes que si te ocurre algo puedes confiar en mi. _le recuerda a su hermana pequeña mirándola preocupada.

_Claro... _sonríe con complicidad a su cariñosa hermana mayor.

_Kasumi por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie...si papa se entera de que Ranma y yo tuvimos algo nos volverán a prometer...e incluso es posible que me hagan casarme con él y que abandone los estudios. _alerta a su hermana confidente.

_Tranquila...tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo...ahora falta que Ranma también lo cumpla.

_Lo hará...no le he dado mas opciones. _afirma la muchacha muy segura de la confianza del chico de la trenza.

Cuando deciden cenar y están todos sentados en la mesa preparados para comer escuchan un ruido de un portazo de la calle.

El corazón de la menor de los Tendo da un vuelco y al escuchar esa voz que tanto la aturde.

El joven Saotome entraba en la estancia preocupado y buscando a su amada entre los inquilinos.

Al verla allí relaja su rostro y se tranquiliza.

_Akane estas aquí... _se sienta a su lado.

_Si. ¿que ocurre?

_Te estaba buscando porque tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti. Debías de haberte despedido al salir y no hacer las cosas de esa manera tan brusca. _le echa la bronca sutilmente a su amada.

_Lo siento es que tenia prisa por darle algo a Yuka y me he entretenido un poco. Ya sabes que Yuka se enrolla a hablar. _miente con nerviosismo.

_¿Con Yuka? Pero si acabo de estar con ella y me ha dicho que no te ha vuelto a ver desde esta mañana...parecía un poco preocupada.

A la menor de los Tendo casi se le cae la cara al suelo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando al mostrar que había mentido a toda la familia incluida a la confidente de su hermana mayor quien la mira molesta por primera vez.

La muchacha habia metido la pata y ahora todos sabian que estaba ocultando cosas dificultando asi todo lo que en realidad sabe. Esta bastante nerviosa y comienza a sudar del apuro ante la mirada imperativa de todos.

_Bueno yo...es que había salido a ver un poco a Yuka pero después decidí darme una vuelta..siento haberos mentido pero es que últimamente estáis muy pesados con el tema de las drogas. _recrimina la peliazul a los demás.

_Pues dinos las cosas y así no tendremos que hacer suposiciones hija, es que estas muy rara últimamente parece que nos esquivas. _dice molesto el patriarca de la casa.

_Yo estoy bien. _simula normalidad.

_Akane...si estas metida en tema de drogas solo tienes que decírnoslo y te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta. _asesora Genma a la muchacha preocupado por esta.

La peliazul se enfada mucho levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y pega un manotazo para interrumpir la velada mostrando su desapruebo en los pensamientos de los demás.

_¡Que no me meto drogas maldita sea! ¡dejadme en paz! ¡Vais a volverme loca! _sale de allí corriendo dejándolos en la mesa boquiabiertos.

Sin coger sus pertenencias unicamente agarra las llaves con rabia y cierra de un portazo saliendo disparada a la calle dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

_Lo siento ha sido culpa mía...yo he creado esta situación. _se disculpa el chico de la trenza apurado.

_No hijo..ella solita se ha creado este problema. _justifica al muchacho.

_¿a donde habrá ido? _pregunta preocupada Nabiki.

_No lo sé...pero no creo que vaya a casa de Yuka a estas horas de la noche.

La menor de los Tendo corría despavorida llorando con rabia y al agotarse rápidamente para en un banco a descansar.

Poco a poco va recuperando el aliento y piensa en la verdad que ocultaba realmente.

_Madre mía... esto es un infierno... ¿como voy a darles una noticia así? Si ni siquiera están orientados a lo que verdaderamente me pasa... _decía para si misma cogiéndose con agobio la cabeza con sus manos.

Por un tiempo ilimitado pasa el tiempo sentada en ese banco cerca de casa pensando y relajando sus nervios. No podía entrar así a casa y no tenia ganas de cenar nada así que había decidido estar sola.

En la casa de los Tendo todos terminan pronto de cenar. Ranma mira hacia la puerta con tristeza sintiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido esperando ver entrar a su ex prometida...pero aquello no sucede.

Los demás inquilinos de la casa observan la preocupación del muchacho e intentan tranquilizarlo.

_Ranma hijo no te sientas mal...ya se le pasara. Después volverá no te preocupes. Ya sabes el pronto que tiene...siempre reacciona igual ante estas cosas. _animaba el señor Tendo.

_Ya...es que me siento responsable de esta discusión...es posible que aun aunque no seamos prometidos no pueda evitar querer protegerla. He hecho suposiciones un poco atrevidas pero es que la veo rara y solo se me había ocurrido eso. _se disculpa de nuevo el muchacho.

_No pasa nada Ranma. No te disculpes...es ella quien debe de hacerlo. _dice Soun pensativo con los brazos cruzados.

El chico de la trenza asiente con la cabeza y ayuda a recoger la mesa.

Lleva los platos a la cocina incluido el que aun esta lleno perteneciente a su ex prometida y lo mira con lastima frente a Kasumi.

_Dame Ranma. Se lo guardare porque imagino que después vendrá con hambre. _le coge el plato al preocupado chico.

_Esta bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo mas Kasumi? _se presta servicial mostrando normalidad.

_Bueno...¿podrías subir la mochila de Akane a su habitación?. Se la ha dejado ahí en el salón y molesta un poco para sentarse. _pide al muchacho de la trenza.

_¡Claro! Voy enseguida.

Mientras en la calle estaba la menor de los Tendo seguía sentada en el banco. Se sentía incomprendida y sola. Nadie podía sentir lo que ahora mismo hacia ella y quería que todo fuera un sueño para despertar lo mas pronto posible.

Metida en sus pensamientos es interrumpida por una voz que hacia tiempo que no escuchaba y que por supuesto estaba ahí para incordiarla.

_Chica violenta...tu estar aquí... _dice una voz muy conocida por la peliazul.

La muchacha asustada se da la vuelta y ahí ve a la amazona mirándola con desafío.

_Ahh Shampoo... ¿tu a estas horas...que haces aquí?

_Yo estar cerrando restaurante...y tu...¿estar sola...aquí a estas horas de la noche? _pregunta mirando a todos lados acercándose mas a la menor de los Tendo.

_Si... ¿porque? _pregunta temerosa de la actitud de la amazona en la aproximación sigilosa.

_Por nada...que extraño estar tu sola aquí... _la mira con malicia la china.

La peliazul se percata de las intenciones de la amazona y se levanta alerta.

_Ukyo ha dicho...que tu y Ranma ya no estar prometidos...¿cierto? _se acerca mas amenazante sonriendo con malicia.

_Si...es verdad.

_Entonces...él ya no custodiarte...¿verdad?

_Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él...tienes vía libre Shampoo si quieres... _intenta salir de allí poniéndose en pie mostrando indiferencia.

Pero la amazona sentía las ganas de vengarse de la chica violenta y esta era la ocasión después de todo lo ultimo acontecido sabiendo que lo había hecho con su amado airen...esta sola y nadie podía intervenir.

_Un momento Akane...Shampoo tener un asunto pendiente contigo... _le dice amenazante.

La menor de los Tendo la mira muy asustada protegiéndose y echándose hacia atrás.

La amazona se acerca muy peligrosamente en posición de ataque para aliviar su sed de venganza...soñaba con que viniera ese momento y era perfecto para emprender su rabia.

_Por tu culpa...tuve que renunciar a mi tribu...vas a pagar muy caro...

_¡No espera Shampoo! Por favor no me hagas daño... _sigue echándose hacia atrás muy asustada muchacha poniéndose en posición de defensa.

La situación en la calle era muy difícil para la pequeña de los Tendo que no tenia la mas mínima intención de pelearse con la amazona debido a la vida que debe de proteger...temía que dañaran a su bebe e intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a la maquiavelica china...pero las palabras de la muchacha no parecían servir de nada...

Mientras en la casa de los Tendo Ranma muy preocupado por lo ocurrido en la cena agarra la pesada mochila de su ex prometida y la sube a la habitación.

Entra dentro de la estancia y la deja caer en el suelo.

_¡Como pesa! ¿Como pueden ir cargados todo el día con todos estos libros? ¡Que exageración!. _decía para si mismo hablando solo.

Cuando ha hecho lo solicitado por la mayor de los Tendo decide abandonar la habitación de la cabezota Akane y mira alrededor pensativo.

_Mmmm...si ocultase algo...estará por aquí porque ha salido sin nada... _dice mirando primero al pasillo para que nadie le vea husmear en la habitación de Akane.

El curioso chico de la trenza observa primero que no ha llegado su amada y de que no hay nadie alrededor. Vuelve adentro y entorna la puerta de la habitación.

_Si hay algo...drogas o lo que sea debe de estar aquí...seguro. _piensa mirando a todos los lados de la estancia.

Comienza a buscar primero en los cajones del escritorio donde la muchacha siempre hace sus deberes escolares, mas tarde en el armario ropero e incluso debajo de la cama y almohada...nada ni rastro de ninguna pista. Es un poco difícil buscar porque esta oscuro ya que provechaba la poca luz que entraba del pasillo para apreciar las cosas que cogía.

Vuelve a asomarse al pasillo abriendo la puerta con sigilo y todos siguen abajo viendo la tele.

La menor de los Tendo sigue sin venir y el muchacho intrigado vuelve a rebuscar en su habitación a escondidas.

De nuevo vuelve a escarbar entre los libros y las estanterías...nada...solo algunas fotos que no había visto de las fiestas de la universidad con sus amigos actuales.

Habían muchas notitas de clase de su amiga Yuka, confidencias sin importancia.

Incluso había una nota de Yuka en donde decía... "tranquila...hay mas chicos...seguro que todo pasara muy pronto" . Sabia que se refería a él...y sonreía para si mismo sabiendo ahora el afecto que aun sentía su marimacho por él.

_Debe de haber algo...estoy seguro... ¿pero donde? No tengo mucho tiempo...¡maldita sea! _sigue rebuscando en vano sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

Una vez revuelto un poco todo intenta ordenar un poco lo que ha sacado para no levantar sospechas en la peliazul en que alguien haya registrado su habitación dejándolo todo como estaba perfectamente.

Se sienta en el suelo pensativo intentando atar cabos mirando alrededor de la habitación por si se le pasaba algún sitio por investigar.

Después de reflexionar un poco en silencio observa la mochila que ha subido...la pesada mochila de Akane que estaba ahí en el suelo.

_Esa mochila...siempre la lleva con ella. Si hay algo debe de estar ahí...seguro. Sea droga o sea lo que sea. _piensa mientras se acerca a la pesada mochila de la peliazul.

La abre con cuidado y comienza a sacar las cosas.

Investiga por los bolsillos grandes sacando los libros y mirando entre las paginas de estos incluido...pero nada...ninguna señal.

Abre el estuche donde tiene los materiales para escribir y nada sospechoso.

Vuelve a meter todo en la mochila y comienza a investigar mas en los bolsillos pequeños.

Al meter la mano en uno de ellos nota un envoltorio de plástico y lo saca con esperanza de dar con el problema de Akane.

Al sacarlo de la mochila ve una bolsa de una farmacia y dentro había algo alargado que era palpable al tacto.

_¿Que es esto? _dice nervioso el chico de la trenza.

Tragando saliva abre el envoltorio de la farmacia y saca de el un palo de plástico en donde se distinguían unos marcadores de orina...estaba de color azul.

El chico de la trenza lo observa mejor y se da cuenta de lo que es. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos de la sorpresa que podía iluminar la habitación.

_¿Esto...es una...una...prueba de embarazo? ¡No es posible! _dice cogiéndolo con un dedo mirándolo mas de cerca incrédulo.

Un escalofrío invade el estomago del chico de la trenza conteniendo la emoción de lo que acaba de enterarse y comienza a atar cabos en el comportamiento de su ex prometida incluyendo los vómitos de la

chica.

_¿Entonces era eso...? ¿Akane...esta...embarazada? _se pregunta para si mismo mientras sigue mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el test de embarazo.

Haciendo memoria ahora las cosas que pasaban tenían sentido...los mareos, vómitos y astenia de la peliazul era debido a que estaba esperando un bebe...que seguramente seria suyo sabiendo que lo había hecho con ella sin medios.

_¿Voy a ser padre? ...¿Akane esta gestando un bebe mio en su vientre?...¿como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta? _decía emocionado en voz ya mas alta nervioso.

Sabia que la muchacha no se lo iba a contar porque no quería que la agobiase con el tema pero... ¿porque no se lo ha dicho a nadie mas? ¿tal vez pensaba no querer tener el bebe?

Estas y muchas mas dudas se le pasan por la cabeza al chico de la trenza y decide agarrar el test en su mano y salir corriendo a buscar a la que va a ser la madre de su hijo.

_¡Tengo que buscarla! Esta es mi ultima oportunidad de poder recuperar a Akane...tengo que hablar con ella de esto y darle mi apoyo. _se esperanzaba el muchacho saliendo apresuradamente a buscar a su amada.

Se despide rápidamente de los demás inquilinos de la casa que lo ven salir apuradamente y sale a la calle en busca de su ex prometida.

_¡Voy a buscar a Akane! ¡Ahora vuelto! _les dice cogiendo las llaves de casa sin mirarle a la cara a los demás con decisión.

Ranma se va de un portazo dejando a los demás mirándose entre ellos alertados por el nuevo comportamiento tan serio y esperan ansiosos por alguna respuesta.

_¿A donde va Ranma con tanta prisa? _pregunta Kasumi preocupada mirando hacia la puerta.

_No lo se...este chico también actúa muy raro desde hace tiempo... _deduce Genma Saotome.

_Habrá descubierto algo de Akane... _deduce la mediana de los Tendo.

Los demás la miran pensativos deduciendo lo mismo al ver al chico de la trenza salir despavorido a buscar a su ex prometida y sobretodo por la seriedad con la que se expresaba.

En la calle una disputa a palos se iba a producir. La menor de los Tendo sufría porque dañasen a su bebe e intentaba protegerse ante un inminente ataque de la amazona que se acercaba muy peligrosamente.

_Akane...vas a pagar por todo el sufrimiento que tu producir a Shampoo.

La china salta para atacar fieramente a su rival en el amor y la pequeña de los Tendo reacciona tapándose protegiendo su vientre con su mismo cuerpo aganchandose de cuclillas.

_¡Shampoo espera! ¡Noooo! _dice casi llorando y apretando los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la peliazul esta a punto de sentir una patada de la amazona pero escucha un golpe seco que aparta a la peligrosa china estampandola contra un muro con fuerza dañandola con seriedad.

La joven de los Tendo abre los ojos sorprendida y se percata de que una sombra eclipsa su cuerpo.

Frente a ella estaba un altivo Ranma mirando desafiante a Shampoo y apretando los puños con fiereza.

_¡Si la tocas te mato!. _dice con fiereza el joven de la trenza sabiendo que podía haber pedido a su hijo.

La amazona se incorpora como puede y se asusta de ver al chico de la trenza tan enfadado con ella. Podía sentir el fuego de su mirada de odio inyectada en ella.

_Tu y ella ya no estar prometidos. Dejar que Shampoo ajuste cuentas con ella...ya no ser nada tuyo... _sigue recriminando la amazona acercándose de nuevo pero muy lastimada.

_Si le tocas un pelo te quitare del mapa ¿entendido Shampoo? ¡Vete y déjala en paz! _se pone muy agresivo Ranma.

La china se asusta pues nunca había visto a su airen mirarlo con esa fiereza y se echa hacia atrás con miedo a que le propine un buen golpe. Sabia que Ranma era muy fuerte y cuando estaba así de agresivo era mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

_Ranma Shampoo no querer hacerte a ti daño...Shampoo resolver cuentas con Akane. _sigue intentando atacarla poniéndose en posición.

_¿Pero es que nunca vas a dejar de meterte en nuestras vidas? Por mucho que intentes o hagas mis sentimientos hacia Akane no cambiaran.¡Lárgate de una vez a China para siempre con tus estúpidas leyes de la tribu! ¡Te odio! ¡Solo me has traído problemas y desgracias! _dice con rabia el joven de la trenza harto de la persistente amazona.

_Esto ser entre Akane y Shampoo...tu no meterte ya Ranma...esto ya no tener que ver nada contigo. Shampoo ya saber que solo querer a chica violenta. Esto ya ser personal por leyes de mi tribu. Si al menos no cumplir casamiento contigo al menos vencer a mi rival Akane. Shampoo hace tiempo dar beso de la muerte ¿tu recordar? _insiste la pesada chica de cabellos purpura.

_¡No dejare que hagas daño a mi hijo!. _dice amenazante.

_Ranma... _se sorprende Akane mirándolo con miedo a su reacción.

La amazona los mira incrédula y se echa hacia atrás bajando la posición de ataque. Para ella era un jarro de agua fría...eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba oír para olvidarse de una vez por todas a su airen y a la chica violenta.

_¿Vosotros vais...a tener un bebe? _pregunta sorprendida la china.

_Akane esta embarazada. No te acerques a ella. Si le haces daño...no tiendo a razones ni contigo ni con tu bisabuela ¿entendido? Me dará igual que seas una mujer. _dice mientras la protege con su cuerpo el joven de la trenza.

_Entendido...Shampoo no ser capaz de dañar a un indefenso bebé. ¡adiós Ranma! _huye rompiendo a llorar la persistente china.

Los muchachos ahora se quedan solos y Ranma se da la vuelta para mirar a la testaruda de su ex-prometida. La peliazul agacha la cabeza pues no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara sabiendo lo que le ha estado ocultando.

La sombra del chico de la trenza eclipsa el pequeño cuerpo de la menor de los Tendo poniéndola así muy nerviosa.

Hay un silencio incomodo entre los chicos. Ranma era consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando la pobre muchacha y comprende su malestar ahora mismo intentando no ser muy duro con ella.

_Ranma... _intenta justificar su mentira.

_¿Estas bien? _se acerca preocupado el joven de la trenza acariciándole el vientre.

_Si Ranma, tranquilo. ¡Estate quieto! _le aparta avergonzada porque le haya tocado la barriga sin su consentimiento.

Una vez el contacto inicial el muchacho recuerda la noticia tan importante que le ha ocultado hasta ahora la peliazul y decide mostrarle su disgusto pidiéndole una explicación.

Ahora el bravo Saotome la mira muy serio cambiando su semblante de preocupado a enfadado.

_¿Me quieres explicar esto? _le enseña el test de embarazo.

_Ranma yo no quería que te enterases así de verdad... _intenta excusarse.

La muchacha se pone muy nerviosa y es incapaz de hablar. Lo único que hace es mirar al suelo con vergüenza.

_¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuando me fuera? _le recrimina muy molesta su ex prometida.

_De verdad pensaba decírtelo solo que no encontraba el momento. Esto es muy complicado, Ranma _intenta justificar su comportamiento la pobre muchacha.

_¿Tu sabes a todo lo que te has expuesto? Shampoo podía haberte dañado mucho...eso sin contar de que podías haber perdido al bebe. Ademas...estuviste el domingo entrenando sabiendo que estabas embarazada...eres una irresponsable. _dice muy enfadado recordando aquel día en donde la muchacha estuvo vomitando en el parque.

_Ahí no sabia que estaba embarazada. Me he enterado esta mañana...te lo prometo. _dice muy apurada la peliazul.

_Pero lo sospechabas...ocultabas tus síntomas. Pensaba que te metías alguna droga pero...veo que me equivoque.. ¿como pude ser tan estúpido? Y pasando tu sola por esto... _comienza a suavizar el rostro.

Hay un punto de reflexión entre los muchachos que permanecen ahí de pie pensativos mientras la pequeña de los Tendo esconde su rostro mirando al suelo como una niña que se ha portado mal.

El joven Saotome suspira lento y profundo.

_Esta es una pregunta tonta porque conociéndote sé que eres incapaz de hacerlo con cualquier chico pero...¿el bebé es mio, verdad? _pregunta tímidamente con miedo a la respuesta.

La peliazul lo mira sorprendida por la sinceridad del muchacho y tragando saliva le dice la verdad.

_Si...es tuyo Ranma... _mira tímidamente al suelo.

Unos nervios atroces desgarran el estomago del chico de la trenza pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar y aun intenta digerir la noticia de que va a ser padre.

_Voy...a ser padre...¿voy a tener un hijo? _dice en voz alta mirando al vacío.

_Si Ranma...vamos a tener un hijo.

_Akane... _mira emocionado a la peliazul.

_Que...

_Estoy...estoy muy feliz de tener un bebe contigo. _comienza a emocionarse el joven de la trenza con los ojos humedecidos.

La menor de los Tendo lo miraba apurada pues el muchacho aun no sabia las intenciones de ella y es abrazada efusivamente por él para celebrar la noticia que tan bien había encajado.

Llevada por el momento la chica se deja abrazar y comparte la alegría del joven Saotome devolviéndoselo con dulzura cerrando los ojos entregándose al momento, para dejar un poco atrás todo lo malo ocurrido entre ellos últimamente.

La peliazul se relaja abandonándose a sus sentimientos para descansar de todo agradeciendo el apoyo de se amado, pues lo había pasado realmente mal y necesitaba un poco de comprensión.

_Gracias Akane...estoy tan contento... _dice muy emotivo el joven de la trenza mientras acaricia los cabellos de la afligida muchacha.

Una vez separan sus cuerpos se miran mutuamente a los ojos expresando cariño entre ambos emocionados por la situación.

Por muy dolida que pudiera estar la joven de los Tendo con el bocazas de su ex prometido no podía perderse ese momento tan emotivo en donde Ranma sabia que iba a ser padre y necesitaba compartirlo con él.

No se esperaba que el muchacho se alegrase tanto ni que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera tan adulta encajando la noticia tan bien...de hecho mucho mejor que ella misma.

Por un lado la peliazul se sentía aliviada de que ya lo supiera y por otro...comenzaban los problemas con él porque observaba que el chico había dado por hecho de que al estar embarazada de él terminarían juntos. Se podía respirar el alivio del alegre Saotome pues esa noticia para él significaba que había ganado mucho...un hijo y a su amada.

Ya una vez disfrutando de las emociones comienzan las preguntas pertinentes.

_¿Has ido al medico? _pregunta el joven Saotome adecentando un poco a la peliazul arreglandole los ropajes y cabellos que estaban alborotados por la casi pelea.

_Si...esta tarde cuando fui corriendo sin avisar...estaba en la consulta del doctor Tofu. Él ha certificado el embarazo repitiéndome la prueba. _explica la muchacha un poco agobiada por las atenciones del pelinegro.

_Ammm entonces el doctor ya esta al corriente y... ¿quien mas lo sabe? _pregunta un poco molesto.

_Yuka. Esta mañana cuando me lo he hecho estaba ella. Me ha apoyado mucho... _sonríe con ternura recordando las palabras de animo de su amiga.

_Claro...Yuka...¿como no? ...¿Entonces de nuestra familia no lo sabe nadie? _insiste el muchacho.

_No. Tú eres el primero de la casa que lo sabe.

_Yo debería de haber sido el primero en saberlo y teníamos que ir juntos a la revisión del embarazo. No tenias que haber pasado todo esto tu sola. _dice acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de la chica que lo miraba triste y nerviosa.

_Bueno no pasa nada es algo que tarde o temprano ibas a saber. No me has dado ni tiempo a organizarme para darte la noticia. A mi también me hubiera gustado decírtelo yo...pero es que eres un cabezota.

_Si... un cabezota que te quiere mucho... _la mira con amor.

Un rubor en las mejillas de la peliazul se muestra ante el joven Saotome haciendo que sonría al ver el efecto que causa en ella diciéndole aquellas palabras.

_Bueno...vamos entonces a darles la noticia a nuestros padres...seguro que se ponen contentos. No se esperan tal cosa de nosotros después de lo ocurrido. _coge de la mano a su amada invitándola a ir con él.

La peliazul para la marcha y le mira muy seria a su ilusionado ex prometido.

_Espera Ranma...antes tenemos que hablar... _le dice muy nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos.

_...esta bien. _dice muy preocupado volviendo a donde estaban de pie.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace de como Ranma se ha enterado de que va a ser papa. Parece que se lo ha tomado bien pero...¿no creéis que ha hecho suposiciones muy rápidas sobre su relación de Akane? ¿que querrá pedirle la peliazul? Mas en la siguiente entrega...intentare seguir este ritmo de entrega para mis lectores asiduos a la historia que la siguen día a día.

Por lo demás tranquilos...tengo en cuenta vuestras peticiones...sobre el tema del lemon también están pendiente...habrá mas lemon. ;)

Gracias por vuestras respuestas de animo que ni ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	18. Necesito estar a tu lado

CAPITULO 18_NECESITO ESTAR A TU LADO

Los futuros padres se sientan en un banco para intentar entablar una conversación sobre el embarazo y lo que les espera.

El joven de la trenza esta nervioso porque ve distante a su ex prometida y no iba muy desencaminado viendo la seriedad con las que parece que va a hablar.

La menor de los Tendo esta muy nerviosa y no sabe como decirle las cosas a Ranma para que no se altere, pero sabia que eso seria algo imposible dadas las circunstancias.

_Esto...Ranma...yo...quería hablar contigo sobre el tema del bebe.

_Dime que lo quieres tener, por favor... _implora el muchacho.

_Claro que si, Ranma. Lo quiero mas que nada en este mundo.

_¿Entonces? ¿que te preocupa?

_El problema es nosotros.

_¿Que ocurre?

_Pues que no estamos bien...ya sabes que decisión tomamos.

_No. Tomaste. Porque a mi no me diste opción a hacerlo...y de nuevo parece que ibas a decidir sobre nuestro hijo pero menos mal que a tiempo me enteré.

_¿Como?

_¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Que estabas esperando a que me fuera de viaje? Se cuales son tus intenciones pero no me has despistado esta vez, Akane. _dice mirándola serio.

_Ranma las cosas no son fáciles. Piensa a mi situación... _implora la chica con pena.

_¿Y quien piensa en la mía? ¿Crees que yo todos los días me entero de que voy a ser padre?

_Por favor no se enfades.

_Dime que es lo que quieres y yo intentare ayudarte. Yo ya no pienso en lo que hemos pasado si no lo que podemos pasar...lo bien y felices que podemos ser...este bebé cambiara toda nuestra vida y a nosotros mismos. Maduraremos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Sé que podemos conseguirlo Akane... _dice cogiéndole de una mano acariciándosela.

La menor de los Tendo mira abajo nerviosa y aparta la mano del muchacho quien la mira sorprendido por su distanciamiento.

_Yo no quiero que este bebe cambie mi forma de vida. Había decidido que no quería estar contigo y sigo pensando que nunca vas a cambiar. Ni un hijo ni nada hará que madures...es tu forma de ser...y no puedo con ello. No puedo cambiarte ni evitar que me hagas daño por muchos embarazos que tenga... seguirás siendo el mismo Ranma de siempre.

_¡Akane! Ya has visto como le he hablado antes a Shampoo...y eso es el comienzo de mi cambio. Lo verás...y haré que quieras estar conmigo de nuevo. Solo necesito que me dejes estar a tu lado..no me alejes de tí. Tengo derecho a que me des una ultima oportunidad. _suplica a su ex prometida cogiéndola de los hombros para dirigir su atención a él.

_No te prometo nada...yo...estaré receptiva a tus acciones.

_Bueno...eso...ya es mas que nada. _relaja el rostro mirándola con cariño el joven Saotome.

Hay un silencio en los muchachos pensando ambos en lo mismo...dar la noticia a la familia.

_Y ahora queda dar la noticia a la familia... ¿has pensado algo Akane? _pregunta ansioso a la preocupada muchacha.

_No me ha dado tiempo a nada, Ranma. Lo siento...pero eso es algo que me preocupa mucho por nuestra situación.

_¿Cuando se lo decimos? Habrá que decirlo pronto. _dice ansioso el chico de la trenza.

_¡Ranma no me presiones! _se agarra la cabeza con sus manos agobiada.

_No te presiono...es una realidad...es algo que tarde o temprano vamos a hacer. ¿No querrás que se percaten de tu estado viéndolo?

_Estoy muy agobiada y tengo pánico a la reacción de mi padre.

_Pues es probable que se enfade un poco con los dos...y seguramente nos obligue a casarnos. Ya lo sabes. _dice muy seguro de todo el joven Saotome.

_Eso es lo que me echaba atrás a contárselo. Pero veo que no hay nada que hacer y cuanto antes se lo diga mejor. _suspira con agobio la muchacha.

_Tienes mi ayuda. Yo te apoyare y se lo contaremos juntos. _coge de la mano a su ex prometida.

_Igual deberíamos de pedir consejo a alguien...

_¿A quien?

_Estaba pensando en Kasumi...ella es la que mas conoce a papa. _deduce la muchacha pensativa.

_Vaya...así que ella se iba a enterar antes que yo...

_Déjalo estar ya eso Ranma... _regaña al pesado pelinegro.

_Bueno entonces ¿cuando se lo decimos? _pregunta el chico de la trenza.

_Pues mañana mismo...ahora sera muy tarde.

_Es posible que aun este despierta preparando las cosas de mañana. _dice pensativo el muchacho.

_No se...habrá que verlo. No va a pasar nada porque pase un día.

Los padres inexpertos deciden ir a su casa. Cuando llegan comprueban que están todos aun despiertos preocupados por ambos pues el pelinegro había salido corriendo a por su ex prometida sin explicar nada dejándolos a todos pendientes de un hilo.

Las expresiones de los rostros eran mezclado entre interrogación y enfado. Pues las altas horas de la noche les tenían con sueño y estaba esperando ansiosos una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando ven llegar a los muchachos esperan una explicación con los brazos cruzados ambos padres de las dos familias.

_¿Se puede saber que hacías a estas horas de la noche por ahí, Akane? _pregunta Soun enfadado.

_Ranma... ¿porque has salido corriendo así?

_Pues...porque quería buscar a Akane para que volviera a casa. Estaba preocupado por ella. _la mira muy sonrojado.

_Akane mira hija...vamos a apartar a un lado lo que pensemos de ti y tu forma de vida nueva pero...no esta bien que hagas esas cosas. Ya no eres una niña y debes de afrontar las consecuencias. No deberías de haber salido así y preocupar a Ranma. Ha tenido que salir corriendo tras tuya para que no te pase nada malo... _regaña a su hija.

La pequeña de los Tendo soporta la charla de su padre asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel por lo que sabia que aun debía contarle a su padre.

Su mente no hacia mas que darle vueltas al asunto y la tenia aturdida sin ser capaz de responder a la acusaciones de su padre.

El joven Saotome sin embargo solo estaba pendiente de lo que su ex prometida podía estar pasando y le miraba preocupado.

Cuando por fin termina la bronca ambos muchachos se retiran a sus habitaciones y el resto de inquilinos de la casa se van a dormir.

Llega el día siguiente y la embarazada peliazul se despierta como últimamente somnolienta. Baja al salón para desayunar después de vestirse muy lentamente.

Estaba su hermana mayor esperándola junto al chico de la trenza que le miraba sonriente.

_¿Ranma que haces aquí despierto? _pregunta extrañada.

_Quería desayunar contigo, Akane. Tengo cosas que hacer y he decidido levantarme temprano.

La pequeña de los Tendo mira desconfiada a su amado y se sienta a tomar su primera comida matutina.

La amable Kasumi miraba extraña a ambos muchachos después de lo de ayer y esperaba que le dijeran tal vez algo aprovechando la confidencialidad que les ofrece siempre ella.

La peliazul comienza a probar bocado pero unas arcadas hacen que salga corriendo al baño mas cercano para vomitar lo poco que había comido.

La muchacha de la cola a un lado miraba sorprendida al joven de la trenza esperando quizas alguna respuesta conforme al comportamiento de su hermana pequeña.

_Kasumi...tenemos que hablar contigo. _dice muy nervioso mirando a la mesa.

_¿Que ocurre? _pregunta preocupada.

_Mejor...cuando este Akane. Voy a buscarla al baño a ver si esta bien. _se levanta rápidamente antes de que despierte a nadie con el ruido.

El pelinegro se acerca al baño y encuentra la puerta entornada y la pobre muchacha en el suelo tirada apoyada en la taza del water mareada perdida. Tenia la cabeza apoyada de uno de sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar.

El joven Saotome la mira preocupado y se acerca a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Akane... yo lo siento mucho por lo que estas pasando...déjame que te ayude.

_¡No! ¡déjame en paz! Estoy cansada de esto y no ha hecho mas que comenzar...todo por no tomar medios de precaución... _sigue llorando rechazando la ayuda del muchacho.

_Akane por favor...déjame ayudarte. Levantar primero del suelo y después hablamos...Kasumi esta preocupada en el salón esperando. _intenta coger de los brazos a la terca de su ex prometida.

Finalmente la embarazada muchacha dejándose ayudar y el joven de la trenza logra levantarle del suelo cogiéndola por los brazos.

Una vez de pie quedan uno frente al otro. La peliazul se había cogido del jersey de Ranma y él había provechado el acercamiento para abrazarla con cariño.

Akane sigue llorando y se deja acariciar el pelo por el chico quien la trata con ternura.

_Ranma tengo mucho miedo...tengo pánico a la reacción de mi padre. A dejar los estudios...estoy tan asustada. Tengo mucha presión y no puedo mas. _sigue desahogándose llorando apoyando su rostro en el gran pectoral del muchacho.

_¡Shhhh! Tranquila...yo estoy aquí contigo. No estas sola. No voy a presionarte...yo estoy de tu parte y haremos lo que necesites con tal de que te encuentres mejor. _anima el chico de la trenza.

_Ranma... _mira a los ojos del muchacho emocionada.

El joven de la trenza le sonríe tiernamente y le acaricia el rostro mirándola con cariño.

La peliazul vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y poco a poco va tranquilizándose dejando se llorar.

Una vez ambos muchachos deciden salir al salón y van cogidos de la mano ante el encuentro de Kasumi quien los miraba boquiabierta.

_Akane...Ranma... ¿que es lo que ocurre? ¿Es grave? _se preocupa mucho mas al ver a los chicos cogidos de la mano como si fuesen a decir alguna mala noticia.

Los nuevos padres se sientan cómodamente al lado de la madura muchacha que los miraba expectante y toman aliento para explicar lo que esta pasando entre ellos.

_¿Vosotros...estáis juntos? _pregunta con miedo la mayor de los Tendo mirándolos cogidos de la mano.

_Bueno...en realidad...

_Si. _interrumpe al joven Saotome quien la mira emocionado.

_¿Desde cuando? _se sorprende la amable chica.

_Desde hace mas de 1 mes. Aunque en realidad siempre hemos estado juntos...solo que no nos atrevíamos a decirlo abiertamente a nosotros mismos. _sigue explicando Akane ante la atenta mirada de Ranma.

_Pero...¿y porque consentisteis romper el compromiso? _pregunta extrañada la muchacha de la cola.

_Eso...es una larga historia que ya mas o menos te dije en la cocina pero...eso ya paso... _dice avergonzada mirando a un lado la peliazul.

_Ya... ¿y bien? Eso...es bueno ¿no? ¿que por fin os hayáis confesado vuestros sentimientos? ¿no? _pregunta la madura muchacha sin aun entender que quieren decirle.

_Eso no es todo...hay algo mas Kasumi. _dice con firmeza Akane.

_¿Que pasa?

_Yo...estoy embarazada, Kasumi. _dice nerviosa la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Como? ¿Entonces por eso estas con...vómitos? _se sorprende gratamente la amable muchacha.

_Si.

_Supongo que el bebé... ¿Es de vosotros? _dice muy sonrojada mirándolos contenta.

_Si. _dicen tímidamente al unisono sin mirarle a la cara a la sorprendida Kasumi.

Hay un silencio con mucho nerviosismo. Como si todos se contuvieran emociones...pero mayor de los Tendo no puede evitar alegrarse de la noticia y termina por felicitarlos sin tener en cuenta el estado de los muchachos.

_¡Enhorabuena! ¡Vaya Akane! Cuando me dijiste eso de "bueno...algo tuve con Ranma" no sabia que habíais llegado tan lejos. Lo cierto es que sospechaba que os pasaba algo al veros hace tiempo juntos a todos lados...pero después perdí la pista cuando se rompió el compromiso y os distanciasteis. _explica muy emocionada Kasumi a los nerviosos muchachos.

_Bueno por nosotros fuera hubiera ido todo mas despacio...

_¿Y tan pronto habéis decidido ser padres? Pero...si aun no has terminado tus estudios Akane. _dice preocupada a los muchachos.

_Bueno esto...no estaba programado. Fue por ayudarme en algo...y no pensamos en protegernos. Es culpa mía._dice avergonzado Ranma.

_Es una larga historia pero la culpa es de los dos. Ninguno pensó en ello y ya esta. Aunque en parte...tampoco sabíamos si funcionaria si tomábamos protección. Lo cierto es que no nos lo esperábamos y estas son las consecuencias. _explica Akane sonrojadísima.

_Ya... ¿y pero...vais a tener el bebe? _se preocupa la tierna joven.

_Si claro. Estamos dispuestos. _dice el joven de la trenza cogiendo a su amada de la mano con firmeza.

_¿Cuando se lo diréis a papa? _pregunta Kasumi con miedo.

_Pues...a eso veníamos a hablar contigo...para que nos asesores de como hacer las cosas. _explica el inexperto Saotome mirando a su ex prometida con aprobación.

_Bien en primer lugar...Akane...tu embarazo..¿esta certificado por un medico? ¿es real? Porque dar una noticia así tan importante y luego solo sea una sospecha...es un palo.

_Si. Fui al doctor Tofu. Él lo sabe.

_Vaya...entonces es verdad que voy a tener un sobrino.

_Si. _dicen sonrojados los jóvenes.

_¿De cuanto tiempo estas Akane? _pregunta emocionada la muchacha sin aun creérselo del todo.

_De poco...un mes aproximadamente.

_Es reciente la noticia entonces.

_Si. Me enteré hace nada...ayer mismo.

_Vaya...pues yo os aconsejo una cosa Akane.

_Dime Kasumi.

_Ya sabes que papa es muy antiguo con estas cosas cuando se entere de que estas embarazada sin haberos casado antes pondra el grito en el cielo por eso...estate segura y diselo mas tarde...ya estando de mas tiempo al menos un mes mas. Si le dais un disgusto que no sea en valde. Asi tambien tendreis mas tiempo para pensar en como decirselo y buscar las mejores palabras. A no ser que...os querais casar antes de que a Akane se le note la barriga...aunque con dos meses aun no se le notara nada...incluso con 3 meses...con suerte. Pero no es necesario tanto tiempo, yo lo haria dentro de unas semanas a ver que tal va todo. _asesora la amable muchacha.

Unos ruidos provienen de las habitaciones, los inquilinos durmientes despiertan para desayunar y dejan de conversar simulando normalidad.

Ante ellos aparece los padres de los muchachos dandoles los buenos dias y directamente se sientan a esperar su desayuno.

_Buenos dias. _dicen los patriarcas de ambas familias.

_Buenos dias... _dicen vergonzosos los muchachos mirando a sus ya vacios platos.

Los amigos se miran extrañados por su comportamiento poco natural y les preguntan.

_¿Ocurre algo chicos? _dice Soun mirandolos desconfiado.

_No papa, esta todo bien. Yo me voy a la universidad que se me hace tarde. _se apresura la peliazul saliendo corriendo mirando su reloj nerviosa.

_Esto...yo voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio matutino y en un rato vuelvo. _sale tras su ex prometida dejando a los maduros ahi solos mirandose embobados.

_Estos estan un poco raros...¿no crees Soun? _pregunta Genma mirando a los muchachos yendose a toda prisa.

_Si...actuan muy anormal en ellos. Habra que vigilarlos de cerca... _deduce Soun pensativo.

Kasumi recoge los platos de los apurados muchachos y piensa contenta en la noticia que su hermana de decir...va a tener un sobrino y eso es precioso. Se merecian alguna algria y por muy preocupada que estuviera por la reaccion de su padre de verdad pensaba que le haria muy feliz el saber que prnto tendra un descendiente. Se sonrie a si misma divertida viendo los mosqueados que estan con el comportamiento de los chicos.

Por otro lado la pareja de futuros padres van andando rápidamente hacia la universidad. Akane iba por delante de el joven de la trenza que la seguía mirando con cariño pensando en lo ultimo acontecido con el tema del bebe.

Una vez que el agobio de la muchacha ha disminuido y aminora el paso, Ranma ya se pone a su altura intentando hablar con ella.

_¿Que opinas de los consejos de Kasumi? _pregunta Ranma eso mientas en gran parte le importa mas otra cosa que le ha sorprendido en la conversación con su ex cuñada.

_Pues es posible que tenga razón...por si el bebe no se desarrollara bien o lo que sea...vendría bien esperar un poco mas para tranquilizarse. _dice mientras acelera el paso dejando atrás al ansioso muchacho que la perseguía intentando hablar con algo que le daba vergüenza.

Ya están a punto de llegar a la universidad pero justo antes de que la peliazul entrase el joven de la trenza la para agarrándola de un brazo para obligarla a voltearse hacia él.

_¿Que pasa Ranma? Tengo que entrar a clase que están esperando para poder comenzarla. _dice nerviosa mirando a todos lados por si son escuchados.

_Akane...es...bueno...no es nada importante...ya lo hablaremos cuando salgas de clase. No quiero agobiarte es solo algunas dudas tontas. ¡Luego nos vemos! _se despide de la peliazul alegremente fingiendo tranquilidad ante la dudosa mirada de ella quien le devolvía el saludo con su mano.

Por mucho que quisiera mantenerse mas tiempo con él, sabia que tenia que entrar en clase pronto y prefirió aplazar la conversación en mejor momento y no tan rápido.

Por miedo a hacer daño a su ex prometido decide animarle recordando los últimos destalles en el baño mientras estaba indispuesta y como buscaba a su lado la forma mas adecuada de ayudarla.

Lo tanto que le había gustado ese detalle y sonríe mirándolo mientras se aleja lentamente.

_¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaa! Reclamo vergonzosa mirando para todos sitios.

El joven de la trenza se volteo mirándola esperezando. Se sonreía con gracia y sobretodo con complicidad sin apenas decir nada sabia que iba a pedirle su amada.

_Dime Akane. _ya girado hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y mucha firmeza.

_Esto...yo...nos vemos luego mejor a solas y mas tranquilos...para que hablemos...de nosotros solos...¿entiendes Ranma? _le pegunta con cariño pero nerviosa. Sus mofletes habían subido de tono notablemente.

Ante esta reacción el joven de la trenza se estaba llenando de felicidad al comprobar que realmente iba a ser algo bueno por fin después de tanto tiempo mal.

_Si claro...lo he entendido perfectamente...mas tarde vengo a recogerte a la universidad. Ya me se tus horarios. _dice sonriente recordando cuando perseguía a su ex prometida a todos sitios sabiendo todos sus sitios de marcha...etc.

_Esta bien...nos vemos a la salida del centro. ¡Hasta pronto! _se despide de nuevo pero metiéndose dentro del recinto para ir a buscar también a su amiga Yuka. Necesitaba contarle todo parta desahogase y escuchar diferente punto de vista su situación actual.

Ranma por otro lado se iba bastante contento. Su malestar ante de que Akane no lo quisiera estaba disminuyendo al haber podido acercarse mas. Aunque realmente ni siquiera eso...ni a nada mas del bebe...ahora solo pensaba en si Akane le había perdonado y poder esta con ella a solas, pues ahora mismo solo quería estar con ella íntimamente para repetir pronto cuando hicieron juntos el amor en aquella casa abandonada...y que por lo tanto les dio a este lugar a la actual situación tan complicada.

En la universidad terminan la primera clase y en el descanso la peliazul aprovecha para hablar con su amiga de siempre, Yuka.

Ambas muchachas se buscan un lugar confidente eso si...mirando mucho alrededor para no ser escuchadas y logran conversar animadamente sobre el estado de la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Akane como estas? _se preocupa Yuka.

_Estoy mejor...ayer fui al doctor.

_Ayer pensé que metí la pata pero vino Ranma a buscarte lo siento Akane...tuve que decirle que no estabas conmigo...eso si le dije que no sabia nada de donde estabas ni de tí.

_Ya lo sabe. _interrumpe a su apurada amiga que intentaba excusarse.

_¿Ranma...lo sabe? _se sorprende su amiga.

_Si. Esta mañana también se lo hemos contado a mi hermana...yo no puedo ocultar mas este malestar matutino y tampoco quería preocuparla tontamente, pues ella es la que ve siempre vomitar durante el desayuno. _explica Akane a su amiga boquiabierta.

_¿Y Ranma que ha dicho? ¿esta...preocupado o...asustado? ¿se ha enfadado contigo?

_No...esta muy emocionado con el tema del bebe. Lo que si esta asustado es a la reacción de nuestros padres cuando se lo contemos pero por lo demás...dice que va a estar a mi lado y que juntos lo diremos a nuestra familia cuando yo vea el momento adecuado. El me apoya... _dice sonriendo con ternura y muy sonrojada.

_Ahhhh aquí hay algo mas...¿vosotros estáis juntos, verdad? _dice mirándola alegre.

_Bueno no exactamente...aun no he hablado de eso con él. Después hablaremos de nuestra relación...veras...esta mañana le he visto muy implicado conmigo y creo...que debo de darle una oportunidad.

_Me alegro mucho Akane. Te veía muy triste sin Ranma.

_Ya...ademas para que seguir reprimiéndome...sigo queriéndolo con toda mi alma, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él y no puedo el imaginarme la vida si no esta a mi lado, y mucho menos con un hijo suyo. Yo...ya hace tiempo que necesito...abrazarlo y besarlo de verdad, Yuka.

_Eso es muy bonito Akane. Daros una oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero una cosa...¿que pasara con la universidad cuando se sepa tu embarazo oficial? ¿podrás seguir estudiando? _se preocupa su amiga.

_Ese es mi gran problema...mi padre no me dejara porque querrá que me case con Ranma para llevar el dojo. _dice triste la peliazul.

_Ya...pero vas a tener un bebe y eso es lo mas bonito del mundo. Para estudiar siempre se esta a tiempo, Akane. ¿tu realmente que es lo que quieres? _le pregunta cogiéndola por los hombros.

_Yo lo único que tengo claro es que quiero a Ranma...y por supuesto...a mi hijo. Por lo demás...es secundario aunque me afecte. Tantos esfuerzos en vano...me da mucha impotencia. Ojala no hubiese pasado esto, no es que no quiera a mi hijo...pero si que hubiera preferido en otro momento.

_Akane...yo soy de las que pienso que las cosas pasan por algo...y si no hubiese existido ese bebe tu ahora no estarías reconciliándote con Ranma. Piensa en positivo...ademas ese niño os cambiara vuestra relación para siempre madurandola del todo. _anima a su triste amiga.

_Si...tienes razón. Veré en que quedamos...mi hermana me ha recomendado que aguante un mes mas de embarazo para ver que todo siga...y se lo diremos a mi padre.

_Buen consejo y esta bien que te sientas respaldada. No veía bien que cargaras con todo esto tu sola. Ademas que el mejor apoyo que puedes tener es a Ranma y sobretodo necesitabas su amor...me alegro tanto de eso Akane. _dice sonriendo con ternura a su amiga.

_Si...es verdad...estoy contenta por ello y muy aliviada. Y cuando se lo diga a mi padre yo creo que podre disfrutar mucho mas del embarazo. _dice animada la peliazul.

_Ahora vamos a terminar las clases. ¡Vamos! _coge a su amiga de la mano animándola.

Ambas muchachas entran de nuevo al aula. La clase comienza como todas las mañanas pero lo cierto es que la atención de la pequeña de los Tendo estaba mas bien puesta en un joven de ojos azulados y cabellos negros...solo deseaba quedarse con él a solas...para conversar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No tarda mucho en pasar el resto de mañana que para la pequeña Tendo había sido eterna.

A la salida miraba a todos lados esperando divisar al chico de la trenza y efectivamente...ahí estaba él esperándola sonriente.

Ella le mira con complicidad y se despide de su emocionada amiga al verlos tan ilusionados a los futuros padres.

Yuka al mismo tiempo se despide de Ranma y le sonríe sabiendo que ambos saben la verdad sobre el estado de Akane.

El joven Saotome le mira sonrojado y sonríe tímidamente devolviendole el saludo a la vieja amiga mientras esta se va alegremente.

Una vez ambos muchachos se quedan solos inician el camino a casa. Como siempre durante el camino intercambian pequeñas cosas del día y cuando la peliazul ve la ocasión decide iniciar la conversación pendiente con su ex prometido.

_Ranma... _para su marcha mirándolo muy seria.

_Dime. _acompaña atento a su amada.

La pareja queda uno frente al otro de pie mirando al suelo tímidamente.

_Ranma...

_Akane...lo que le dijiste a tu hermana... ¿estamos...estamos entonces realmente juntos? o...lo dijiste para dejarla tranquila... _interrumpe ansioso a la muchacha.

La joven de los Tendo da un tierno beso en la mejilla al tímido muchacho sorprendido gratamente.

_Ranma...yo te quiero y por muy cabezona que este con querer pasar pagina no puedo y menos llevando algo tuyo dentro de mi. No puedo seguir negándome la realidad. _dice cogiéndole el rostro con sus manos.

_Akane... _dice con cariño.

_Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de ello cuando has venido al baño para recogerme. Me has apoyado y dejado a mi decidir...he visto que has madurado aunque sea un poco en referente a mi. Y ademas que no puedo seguir así...yo te necesito a mi lado.

El joven Saotome abraza a su amada con cariño acariciándole los cabellos con ternura y la muchacha deja caer su cabeza en el pecho.

Una vez se separan se miran a los ojos con determinación y deciden que hacer con todo.

_Entonces ¿que vamos a hacer con el embarazo? ¿se lo decimos a tu padre o hacemos lo que ha dicho Kasumi y esperamos un mes por si acaso?

_Haremos caso de Kasumi, ella es sabia.

_Me gustaría ir al doctor Tofu para que hagan una ecografía y ver al bebe...por favor tengo mucha ilusión. _dice emocionado el joven de la trenza.

_Claro. Iremos dentro de unas dos semanas para que se vea algo que es un poco pronto. Ya tendrás tiempo de verle... _sonríe la muchacha con complicidad.

_¿Entonces puedo abrazarte y besarte siempre que quiera? _dice Ranma ansioso.

_Si.

_¿Delante de nuestros padres también?

_Bueno una cosa es no decirles el embarazo pero no veo el porque el no decirles que estamos juntos. Así podremos actuar como queramos y no ir siempre de escondidas que ya bastante tenemos con ocultar un embarazo temporalmente como para esconder también el noviazgo.

_Noviazgo...me parece tan extraño escucharte decir eso, Akane. Ya había dado todo por perdido contigo ¿sabes? Por eso había optado por irme de viaje, no soportaba la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú sin tocarte. Estaba realmente desmoralizado anímicamente y me estaba haciendo a la idea de estar solo para siempre. _dice un Ranma emocionado.

_Ranma...no estarás solo nunca siempre que yo viva. _le dice acariciando el rostro con cariño.

_Akane...

_Lo sabes Ranma...siempre lo has sabido en el fondo. Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo...ya viste que cedí ante cualquier cosa incluso dando mi vida por tí.

_Yo...estoy realmente emocionado porque...no me esperaba para nada estas palabras de ti, me he pasado tanto tiempo recibiendo tu rechazo que me es imposible de creerme esta situación.

_Ahora me entiendes cuando tu de repente me decías que me querías y me deseabas después de tanto tiempo de insultos y mofas...no me lo creía.

_Lo entiendo...te comprendo...y he tenido que sufrirlo para darme cuenta de lo idiota que he sido y sobretodo el tiempo que he perdido pudiendo estar así contigo.

_Ranma... _dice con cariño.

_Akane... te quiero...y estoy aliviado de decirlo...no avergonzado.

_Ranma. _abraza a su ahora novio.

_Bueno entonces...ahora somos novios...porque nosotros queremos. _dice Akane cogiendo de la mano al joven de la trenza emocionado.

_Si... _se sonroja el muchacho.

Los jóvenes se miran sin mediar palabra durante largos segundos pensando en sus sentimientos.

_En ese caso... ¿que te apetece hacer hoy Akane? _invita el joven Saotome nervioso sin saber aun como actuar como novio.

_Donde quieras, estaré bien siempre que este contigo. ¿que te apetece hacer? ¿ir a alguna heladería quizás? ¿al cine?_dice sonriente.

_Bueno yo en realidad llevo tiempo queriendo hacer otras cosas... _dice sonrojado.

_¿Que cosas? _pregunta la inocente muchacha.

_¡Hola chicos! _escuchan una voz reconocida para ellos.

Ante los chicos se presentaba la mediana de los Tendo que iba acompañada de un chico.

_¡Nabiki! _dicen al unisono nerviosos y mas rojos que un tomate.

_¿Que hacéis los dos ahí solos? _pregunta con malicia la codiciosa muchacha.

_Nosotros estábamos...dando un paseo juntos. _dice nerviosa la peliazul.

_¿Como? _se sorprende la castaña.

_Si. ¿tiene algo de malo? _pregunta decidido Ranma.

_Amm...no no...no se me parece extraño en vosotros.

_¿Porque? _pregunta Ranma molesto.

_¿Vosotros...es que estáis...juntos? _dice incrédula Nabiki.

_Si. _afirma el chico de la trenza cogiendo por el hombro a su novia.

_¿Y porque no habéis dicho nada a vuestros padres? _se impresiona la mediana de los Tendo.

_Lo diremos cuando veamos conveniente. _dice muy firme Akane abrazándose al cuerpo de Ranma.

La castaña les miraba como si no entendiera nada y sonríe como si todo fuera una broma. No es que no se creyera que los muchachos realmente se amaban, si no que no le costaba digerir que se lo dijeran tan abiertamente.

_Amm ¿entonces finalmente eres mi cuñado, Ranma?

_Si claro.

_¿Pero desde cuando estáis juntos?

_Hace tiempo.

_¿Y porque rompisteis el compromiso?

_Porque somos tontos. _dice Ranma mirándola serio.

_Ya veo...eso nunca lo he dudado. Sois un desastre en el amor...pero siempre se ha notado que estabais locos el uno por el otro..de ahí esos celos incomprensibles.

La pareja se mira sonrojada y sonrientes.

Bueno pues...yo me iré a dar un paseo con mi amigo y...ya hablamos. Nos vemos en casa. _se despide la castaña.

Los muchachos nerviosos suspiran con relajación y se miran sonriendo.

_Bueno... ¿no ha sido tan difícil, no? _pregunta el joven de la trenza.

_Es un comienzo...y dime Ranma... ¿que querías decirme antes de que viniera Nabiki? _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_Err...nada nada. Mejor en otro momento...ahora vamos a casa a comer que tenemos una noticia que dar...si Nabiki lo sabe los viejos pronto lo sabrán. _anima a Akane resignado.

_Esta bien... vamos mejor y después del chaparrón ya haremos lo que queramos. _anima a marchar.

_Si...claro. _dice pensativo en sus deseos el chico de la trenza mirando sonrojado hacia el suelo mientras sigue a su novia.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Siento la tardanza del capitulo...espero actualizar el siguiente capitulo y el del fanfic ¿quien soy? antes del fin de semana ya que el lunes tengo una operación y estaré unos días Off-line.

Agradezco vuestras rewievs...espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Un saludo

Atentamente.

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
